Dragon Ball: Altered Fates
by tensa zangetsu1
Summary: Four months have passed since the defeat of the evil Garlic Jr., who escaped from his Dead Zone prison by the timely arrival of the Makyo Star, a source of power that increased Garlic's strength and that of his henchmen. Using the Black Water Mist, Garlic Jr. planned to turn the Earth's population into an army of mindless zombies. It seemed all was lost for the planet when Garlic J
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: Four Months

WARNING: There are a few suggestive and dark scenes coming up that some readers might find offensive. So reader discretion is advised.

I adopted this story from The King of Soda a great author who you should check out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 1: A Chance Encounter

Four months have passed since the defeat of the evil Garlic Jr., who escaped from his Dead Zone prison by the timely arrival of the Makyo Star, a source of power that increased Garlic's strength and that of his henchmen. Using the Black Water Mist, Garlic Jr. planned to turn the Earth's population into an army of mindless zombies. It seemed all was lost for the planet when Garlic Jr.'s plan was ultimately thwarted by the heroic efforts of the Z Warriors. With no obvious threat to the safety of the planet, our heroes can finally take some time off and enjoy a well earned break. But, as always, danger is never too far away, and a chance encounter between a boy with a tail and a girl with horns is soon to take place, an event that will play an important part in the fights to come and change the fate of not only the world, but the entire universe as well. See what happens now, on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!

Gohan flew above the Earth, a satisfied look on his face.

I'm so glad I got this done! he thought happily, glancing at the unmanly pink bag strapped across his back. He pulled the bag open, revealing many expensive-looking books crammed inside.

Now that I've got my new study materials, maybe Mom won't be so stubborn about letting me play, Gohan thought hopefully.

He closed the bag and flew on. As he soared above the forest, two voices floated up to him on the warm April breeze.

"Yay, push me higher, Daddy!" a young, childish voice cried.

"Okay, son!" another, more adult voice replied.

"Huh?" Gohan said, looking around to find the voices.

He glanced down and saw a log cabin in the middle of the woods. Two people stood in front of it, a man and a toddler. The man was pushing the little boy on a swing, both of them laughing delightedly.

"Yay!" the little boy squealed. "Again! Again, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay," the father laughed. "I swear, you're gonna wear this out soon."

"I don't care!" the little boy shouted. "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

"Okay, you're the boss," the father said.

Gohan sighed and looked away. He glanced upward, staring at the sky above him, and beyond that, past the confines of the Earth's protective atmosphere, into space, where he knew his father was.

Where are you, Dad? he wondered. I know you're up there somewhere. What's taking you so long? You must be training — it's the only reason you'd stay away this long. But why can't you do that on Earth? What's so hard for you to master that you can't come home? Gohan sighed again. I hope you come back soon, Daddy. I miss you.

"Aw, look, I think it's gonna cry," a cruel voice sneered. "Gonna cry, freak?"

"Huh?" Gohan said again.

He came to a complete stop, floating silently in midair.

"That didn't sound very good," he said, looking around. "But where did it come from...?"

Realizing it might be coming from below, Gohan looked down.

Below him was a plain and unremarkable building that might have been a public school, or maybe a very large boarding house, and to Gohan's shock, right outside the building, three boys were holding down a pink-haired girl and mercilessly beating her up.

As Gohan watched, one of the boys punched the girl in the stomach, but aside from the sharp grunt of air that left her, she didn't even flinch.

"What are they doing?" Gohan said, feeling anger boil up inside him. "Those jerks! Why are they attacking her?"

As he looked closer, he saw that the girl wasn't crying, but he could tell that she was suffering.

Gohan growled. I won't let them get away with this! he vowed. They're gonna pay for ganging up on her!

Meanwhile, on the ground below, Kaede's world was pain. The boys currently tormenting her were bigger than her, outnumbered her, and most of all, they hated her, giving them the extra rage-fueled boost to inflict the most damage.

"That looks like it hurts," Azukio taunted after striking a particularly nasty blow to her cheek.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, monster," Tasuma snickered.

"You know, this is your own fault for being so ugly. But I'll tell you what — I'm going to make you a deal, freak," Tomoo said slyly. "If you start crying, we'll stop bothering you. How's that? All we want to see is a few tears, just to prove you're really human."

Kaede looked up, struggling as she did so. She was obviously gathering her strength for what she was about to say.

"No, I won't," she told them defiantly. "You want me to. I won't give you what you want."

Tomoo growled and viciously backhanded her, causing her to cry out involuntarily.

"I tried to give you a way out, freak," Tomoo said darkly. "You've brought this on yourself."

Kaede winced and braced herself for the next attack...

"Hey, leave her alone!" an angry male's voice suddenly yelled.

The bullies looked up toward whoever had shouted. Kaede looked up as well, and what she saw shocked her.

Gohan stood there, his face a mask of determination, his muscles tensed in preparation for the inevitable fight. He was radiating pure, absolute confidence.

Who is that? Kaede wondered. Is he here to save me? No, that can't be right. It's impossible! No one ever wants to help me...

"Hey, kid, can't you see we're busy here?" Tomoo said. "Get lost."

Gohan clenched a fist, trying to rein in his steadily rising fury.

"Not a chance," he hissed. He nodded at Kaede. "Why are you hurting that girl? What's she ever done to you?"

Tomoo laughed condescendingly.

"You really wanna know?" he said haughtily. "Here, take a look!"

With that, he yanked her up roughly by her pink hair, ignoring her cry of protest.

"Hey, stop that!" Gohan yelled indignantly.

"Horns!" Tomoo pressed. "See? The freak's got horns!"

To Gohan's surprise, he saw that the bully was correct, and the girl had two small horns protruding from her skull, looking like miniature cat's ears.

Amazing, Gohan thought. I've never seen a girl with horns. Is she an alien? Or is she a hybrid, like me?

"Now do you get it?" Tomoo pressed. "She's a freak, a monster! We're just trying to put her in her place, that's all, like breaking an animal. What's so wrong with that? Ah-ha ha!"

Gohan returned his attention to the bullies.

That's why they're treating her so badly? he thought, feeling his rage growing. Because of her horns?

"The only monster I see here is you," Gohan retorted. "I know your kind. You hurt others to make yourselves feel more powerful. You're pitiful. Well, I'm not gonna let you do it anymore. Let her go, or I'll make you."

The bullies looked momentarily surprised before bursting into laughter, dropping the pink-haired girl to the ground and moving out to encircle him. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"So you're here to save horns, eh?" Tomoo asked, his mocking gray eyes boring into Gohan, alive with cruel amusement "Aw, how sweet. How adorable. And what are you going to do about it, huh? Listen, kid, why don't you go running back home to mommy. You clearly don't know what you're getting into."

Gohan smirked.

"You're wrong. You see —" He slipped into a well practiced fighting stance — "I know martial arts," he finished impressively.

The bullies laughed again.

"Ooh, martial arts, we're so scared," Tomoo said mockingly. "Please don't hurt us."

Tasuma got a look at Gohan's swishing tail and he gasped in surprise before a look of disgust immediately crossed his face. He dug his elbow into Tomoo's side, pointing at the tail and whispering insistently, "Tomoo!Tomoo!"

"What is it, Tasuma?" Tomoo asked.

"T-Tail," Tasuma moaned, adding more urgency to his tone of voice. "Tail!"

"Speak clearly, you idiot!" Tomoo berated him.

"That kid's got a tail!" Azukio blurted, having noticed it himself.

Kaede, still sprawled on the ground, let out a quiet gasp.

"What?" Tomoo said, taking a closer look at Gohan. Upon catching sight of his furry appendage, he sneered. "So you've got a tail. Like a little monkey. You and horns belong together. You're both freaks. What are you gonna do, swing around the trees? Gonna throw bananas at us, monkey?"

Laughing once more, the bullies started making grunting noises and scratching under their armpits.

Gohan growled. "Enough talk! Either fight me or leave. It's your choice."

Tomoo's face darkened.

"Hey, don't talk back to me, monkey!" he snapped.

He looked back at the other bullies.

"Guys, I think monkey boy here needs to be taught a lesson in manners," he said. "What do you say?"

"Sounds good to us, Tomoo," Azukio said, an eager look on his face.

"Yeah, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Tasuma said, cracking his knuckles.

"Get him!" Tomoo ordered.

The bullies rushed Gohan, but before they could reach him, the half-Saiyan phased away. They passed through empty air.

"Where'd he go?" Azukio wondered.

"He disappeared!" Tomoo said, swiveling his head around in a futile attempt to locate him.

Gohan reappeared behind Tomoo.

"Here I am," he whispered in his ear.

Before Tomoo could even turn around, Gohan reached out with his arm and punted the bully directly into a tree. The tree snapped in half with a loud crack, leaving Tomoo lying on the ground with Xs in his eyes, mumbling incoherently.

The other bullies reacted.

"No way! Impossible!" Tasuma gasped.

Azukio simply gaped in fright and awe, eyes as wide as saucers, his jaw dropping three feet to the ground.

Gohan grinned.

"See? Isn't it better when we all get along as friends?" he said, pretending he hadn't just knocked Tomoo's lights out.

Tasuma nodded vigorously.

"Yeah!" he said with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Oh boy, there's nothing nicer than being friends with a horned freak."

"What was that?" Gohan growled, a dark look crossing over his face.

Tasuma squeaked in terror and hastily added, "I mean, girl! Yes, yes, I meant girl! What else would I mean other than a normal, human girl?"

"There's no need to keep ganging up on her," Gohan said pointedly. "Is there?"

Tasuma gulped.

"No! Goodness, no! Whatever gave you that idea?" he said in a high-pitched voice. "We like hor — er, um, what's-her-name here."

Azukio slowly nodded, still unable to form coherent words.

"Then go." Gohan nodded toward Tomoo. "You might want to get your friend some help."

The bullies nodded, and with his permission given, raced over to the beaten Tomoo, grabbed him, and beat a hasty retreat into the building, dragging their unconscious leader with them.

Gohan looked after them, satisfied with his work.

Kaede, meanwhile, was watching him intently.

How did he do that? He just knocked Tomoo through a tree, and it didn't look like he was even trying! Who is this boy? A new thought entered her mind. Did he mean those things he said about saving me? No, he's probably here to beat me up. He just didn't want Tomoo to finish the job before he could!

Gohan turned around, and Kaede tensed up, feeling a visible shiver run through her.

She thinks I'm going to attack her, Gohan realized.

"Hey, don't worry," Gohan reassured her, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kaede gulped. Is he telling me the truth? Even if he isn't, I'm no match for him. It might be better just to play along.

"O-Okay, if you say so," she said uncertainly.

"My name's Gohan," the tailed boy said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Kaede repeated. "Um, I'm Kaede."

"That's a pretty name! Pleased to meet you, Kaede," Gohan said, bowing politely.

Kaede blinked in surprise.

Maybe he isn't here to hurt me, but then... why did he save me? she wondered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohan asked randomly.

"Huh?" Kaede said. "What do you mean?"

"Those boys didn't hurt you, did they?" he clarified. "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Kaede's eyes began quivering dangerously.

"No, I'm fine," the horned girl answered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Kaede said, her cheeks pink. "Nothing at all."

"Okay, whatever you say," Gohan said, scratching his head with his tail.

Kaede found herself staring at the tail, totally fascinated by it. Gohan noticed her, and she jumped.

Oh no! she thought. He saw me! What if he hates people staring at his tail? Everyone must think he's a freak, just like me.

But to her surprise, the boy actually smiled!

"You like my tail?" he asked.

"Uh... yes," Kaede answered truthfully. "I do."

"Do you want to touch it?" Gohan asked. moving closer.

"What?" Kaede said, not quite getting it.

"Do you want to touch my tail?" Gohan repeated. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"You really mean that?" Kaede asked hesitantly.

Gohan nodded.

"Hm-hmm," the hybrid said. "Just be careful, all right? It's kind of sensitive."

"O-Okay, if you're really sure," Kaede said. "I promise not to hurt you."

And she reached out and grabbed hold of his tail. Gohan winced a little at the touch, but Kaede softened her grip, and he soon relaxed. She started stroking the tail, enjoying the feeling of the soft brown hair underneath her fingertips.

"Incredible..." Kaede breathed.

Then Gohan said something that instantly brought dread to her stomach and froze her insides with icy, chilly fear.

"Hey, did you know you have horns sticking out of your head?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Kaede said, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. "I do."

She moved her hands over her horns, covering them up rather self-consciously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, bewildered. "Why are you hiding them?"

"I suppose you think they're disgusting, too," Kaede snorted bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, blinking stupidly.

"No one else likes my horns, so why should you?" she whispered.

I'm getting sick and tired of this! Kaede thought angrily. Won't anybody in the world accept me for who I am?

"I like them," Gohan told her.

"What?" Kaede gasped, looking up in shock.

Gohan smiled. "I said I like your horns."

H-He doesn't hate them? Kaede thought in shock. No, it can't be. He must be lying like the other kids.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Kaede asked. "You don't like them, do you? You think they're ugly, just like everyone else."

"No, I really like them!" Gohan insisted. "Honest. They're unique, like my tail. And they're special. They're a part of who you are."

Kaede felt the world spinning around her.

"But why? Why do you like them?" she asked curiously.

"Well, um... uh, I guess... because... I-I think they're cute," Gohan blurted, sounding very embarrassed.

Great! Now she must think I'm a total idiot! Gohan thought, mentally berating himself.

He... he doesn't think they're ugly? He thinks they're cute? Kaede thought, blushing heavily.

"Well, thank you, Gohan," Kaede said. "I think your tail's cute too."

Now it was Gohan's turn to blush.

"Oh, you think so?" Gohan said.

"Yes," Kaede said.

"Oh, um, okay," Gohan said. "Thanks."

And for the first time since meeting him, Kaede smiled.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Gohan suddenly said. "I've got to get going!"

"You're leaving?" Kaede asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"Yeah," Gohan apologized, sounding very upset. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I need to get home. Mom's not going to be happy if I'm back late, and she wants me to concentrate on my studies today. No goofing off."

"Oh, I see..." Kaede said, glancing down at her lap.

She looks sad, Gohan thought. She probably doesn't have any friends. Oh, I wish there was some way I could help her... wait, maybe there is!

"Hey, how about I come back and visit you?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Kaede gasped.

"I'd like to see you again," Gohan said sincerely.

"W-Why?" Kaede asked, genuinely surprised.

"You just seem very lonely," Gohan told her truthfully.

"Oh, thanks, but you don't have to worry about me," Kaede said. "It's okay. I'm not lonely..."

"Aw, hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Gohan told her. "To tell you the truth, I've been feeling lonely lately too."

"Really?" Kaede said. "You have? But why? You have a family..."

"Yeah, I still have my mom, but my father's been away a while," Gohan explained. "I really miss him. Sometimes it feels like it's been a million years since I've seen him. I guess I need a friend."

Kaede was torn.

Can I trust him? she wondered. He looks like a nice boy, but he could be lying. I've wanted a friend my whole life... this seems too easy. But... maybe he really does want to be my friend. Can I turn him away? No, I have to take this chance. I... I need it.

"If you want to come back, I guess that'd be okay," Kaede said, feigning nonchalance.

"Super!" Gohan said, beaming happily. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right," Kaede said. "Goodbye, Gohan."

"Bye, Kaede!" Gohan said, walking off into the forest and disappearing out of sight.

Once he was away from her, Gohan shot up into the sky, looking at the building as he sped away from it.

I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Kaede, he thought before speeding off into the cerulean sky.

Meanwhile, Kaede got up and looked after the spot where Gohan had been, placing a hand over her heart.

"Can I trust you, Gohan?" she said out loud. "You seem honest, but it's so hard to believe what you say."

She sighed, looking up into the afternoon sky.

"Please come back, Gohan..."

Now that Kaede has met our young hero, will he return to her, or will her heart be broken once again, and if so, what will that mean for her, or the world? Stay tuned for the next exciting update of Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 2: Unexpected Changes

Last time on DBAF, Gohan came across a young girl named Kaede, who was being picked on by some bullies. Not one to let an innocent girl suffer, Gohan stepped in and gave the bullies a taste of their own medicine. Kaede was thankful and surprised when Gohan told her he liked her unusual horns. Sensing that she needed a friend, Gohan offered to come back the next day, an offer which Kaede accepted, and now we find the young girl sitting outside the entrance to the orphanage the very next morning, waiting to see if our hero will fulfill his vow to come and see her. Will he keep his promise? You can find out right now, by reading Dragon Ball: AF!

The rising sun was a fiery orange in the early morning skies. Underneath it, in front of the orphanage, sat Kaede, hands wrapped around her knees as she waited for Gohan to fulfill his promise and come visit her.

"I hope you're different, Gohan," she whispered. "I want to believe you're different, but it's so hard to trust people. And yet... I can't deny my feelings for you. You're the first person to make me happy, and I really want to feel that again..."

She closed her eyes.

Please come back soon, Gohan... she thought, opening her eyes and looking back up into the sky.

But Gohan didn't appear, and the hours quickly passed by. It soon become apparent that something was wrong.

Why isn't he coming? Kaede thought. Oh no... was it possible that... he really didn't care for me? Was he just toying with me?

The hours continued to fly by. She eventually stood up and began pacing around the front entrance. But still Gohan wasn't appearing. Pretty soon, Kaede fell to the ground on her hands and knees, an immensely hurt look on her face.

"He's not coming," Kaede muttered. "Curse him! How could I be so foolish? I thought he liked me. He's just like all the others! He doesn't care about me. I was so stupid! How... could... he... do... this... to... me...?"

"Hi, Kaede!"

Kaede froze, not daring to believe it. She turned around.

Gohan flashed the pink-haired girl an apologetic grin.

"Sorry it took me so long," Gohan apologized. "Mom wanted to make sure I didn't fall behind in my studies, and it took a long time for me to get away from her. She only let me leave when I promised I'd study outside."

He turned slightly to show her the pink bag strapped to his back.

"Now I can spend all day with you!" he said happily.

Kaede, meanwhile, was looking at Gohan as though she expected him to disappear at any moment.

H-He's really here... he did mean it when he said he was coming back... she thought guiltily.

She bit her lip and lowered her head, unable to look at him.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kaede?" Gohan asked.

It looks like she's upset, he realized. But why? Did I do something wrong?

"Oh, Gohan..." Kaede whispered in a sorrowful tone. "I thought you weren't coming. A long time passed and you hadn't shown up yet, and I thought you didn't mean what you said." Tears began welling up in her eyes. "But you meant every word. Now I feel bad for ever doubting you..."

She must have been waiting for me all morning, Gohan thought with a stab of pity. Darn it, Mom, why did you have to keep me so long?

Gohan walked up to her and knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Hey, you don't have to anything you need to apologize for, Kaede," he said, shaking his head. "No way. I just met you, after all. Of course you don't trust me yet. That's what I'm hoping to change, silly. Don't worry about it so much."

Gohan smiled, and slowly, Kaede smiled back.

"Thank you, Gohan," she said softly.

"No problem," Gohan said. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Kaede admitted.

"Well, how about you show me around the forest?" Gohan suggested.

"I guess I can do that," the horned girl said, a little shyly.

Kaede showed Gohan all of the places she liked to go whenever she was feeling lonesome. They eventually ended up at the river that ran near the orphanage, where they sat down on the bank and let their bare feet dangle over the edge and cool in the rushing current.

Gohan had his notebooks out and was studying them intently.

"Let's see, if the square root of five X multiplied by thirty-two divided by the cosine of sixty divided by eight equals five... what's the value of X?" Gohan muttered, scratching his head with his pencil, practically absorbed in his work.

Kaede leaned closer.

"What are you working on, Gohan?" she asked.

"Some basic math," he replied absently.

She looked at him for a while, then moved in closer and glanced over his shoulder at the formula he was working on.

"That's what you're working on?" she repeated, sounding shocked.

"Uh-huh," Gohan said.

"And you can actually understand this stuff?" she said, a note of awed respect in her voice.

"Yeah," Gohan said, nodding once but not looking away from his studies. "Mom wants me to become a great scholar. I've been studying this kind of stuff since I was two. It's not that difficult to understand, honestly."

Wow, he's nice and smart, Kaede thought. Then she frowned. Wait a minute...

"That's what your mother wants you to do," Kaede said slowly, "but is it what do you want to do?"

Gohan frowned and looked at Kaede quizzically.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the black-haired boy said, sounding very confused.

"Do you want to become a scholar?" Kaede said. "It sounds kind of boring to me."

Gohan blinked, scratching his head with his tail. Kaede giggled.

He's actually kind of cute when he does that, she thought.

At the same time, Gohan was deep in thought, pondering Kaede's words.

I've never really thought much about it, he suddenly realized. I've always been so concerned with what Mom wanted me to do that I never really considered what I'd like to do. There's so much more I could be doing with my life. Is studying to become a scholar really what I want to do?

"Hmm... well, it doesn't matter, anyway," he decided. "It'll make Mom happy, and that's all I care about."

"You really care about your mother, don't you, Gohan?" she said.

"Yep!" Gohan said cheerfully, going back to his studies.

"Gohan... can I ask you something?" Kaede said hesitantly.

Gohan looked at her again.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Gohan assured her.

"What's it like, having a mother? A family?" Kaede asked wistfully.

Gohan blinked confusedly. What does she mean?

"It's nice," he said after a small pause. "Mom can be kind of demanding at times, and Father isn't the smartest person you'll ever meet, but they're both wonderful people and they do love me." He looked at Kaede closely, scrutinizing her. "But why are you asking me this, Kaede?"

"It's just... I never knew my parents," she replied. "The people at the orphanage said they found me abandoned in a field."

"I'm sorry, Kaede," Gohan said sympathetically. "I'm sure that must be tough."

"It's not that I really miss them. I never knew them to begin with," Kaede explained. "But sometimes I wonder... what happened to them? Are they dead? Or did they abandon me because they thought I was a freak too?"

"Hey, you're NOT a freak, Kaede!" Gohan said passionately.

"I-I never said I thought I was!" Kaede yelped.

"No, you think you are," Gohan said, not fooled at all by her attempts to be strong. "I can see it. It's reflected in everything you do."

"I..." Kaede said, looking away.

Gohan instantly cooled down, but he grabbed Kaede's shoulders and forced her to look directly into his warm and honest onyx eyes.

"You're different," Gohan said, "but being different isn't a bad thing. I think anyone who can't see you for the nice girl you are is an idiot."

Kaede stared into Gohan's eyes, seeing the truth in them.

He's so unbelievably nice. He really does care about other people, Kaede thought. He actually likes my horns... and he's spending time with me. He doesn't have to spend the whole day with me, but he's doing it anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, intruding on her thoughts.

Kaede suddenly realized she was about to cry.

I can't let him see me like this! she thought desperately.

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing at her eyes.

Gohan looked concerned, but decided to let the matter drop.

"Okay, but please believe me when I say that I care about you, and I want to be here for you," he said.

"I know," Kaede said. "And I appreciate it. I've never met anyone as nice as you, Gohan."

Gohan blushed a little.

"Aw, hey, it's nothing, you know," he said, laughing.

Kaede smiled, obviously feeling more comfortable. And then suddenly her stomach growled, causing her to blush too.

"Um, sorry," she said. "I guess I'm feeling a little hungry."

And then an even louder growl erupted from Gohan's stomach. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed loudly.

"Oops!" he said. "Looks like I'm hungry too. What do you say we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, that sounds nice," Kaede said. "To tell you the truth, I haven't eaten yet today."

"Really? How come?" Gohan asked.

"I skipped breakfast to wait for you," Kaede said simply.

"You didn't have to do that, Kaede!" Gohan exclaimed. "I don't want you to starve yourself for me."

Kaede looked surprised. Her eyes began quivering again.

I've never had someone worry about me before, she thought. It's strange, but it feels... so nice.

"I just wanted to see you again," Kaede explained. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gohan said. "I didn't mean to sound mad. Hey, I got an idea! How about I share some of my lunch with you?"

"You don't have to do that," Kaede insisted.

"It's no trouble. Really. I want to do it," Gohan said earnestly.

"Well, okay, if you really want to," she said. "Thank you, Gohan."

"Wait, hold on," Gohan said, looking back up over his shoulder.

Kaede followed his gaze and saw a large apple tree towering above them on the bank of the river.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Gohan said.

"What's perfect?" Kaede asked, completely confused.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Gohan told her.

Walking away from Kaede, Gohan climbed up the tree. Once he was out of sight, he punched the trunk of the tree, sending shivers running through the branches and dislodging dozens of apples, sending them raining down to the ground below.

Gohan jumped down and approached Kaede, rubbing his hands together.

"Now we have plenty of dessert!" Gohan said.

"Wow, that's very thoughtful of you," Kaede observed.

Gohan nodded, picking up an apple.

"Here!" Gohan said, handing her the apple. "For you!"

"F-For me?" Kaede said, taking it in her hand and looking at it like it was a treasured jewel. "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me, Gohan. No one's ever shared anything with me before. This is a new experience for me, but I think I like it."

Gohan frowned. "No one's ever shared anything with you? Not ever?"

"No," Kaede answered. "Not even so much as a candy bar."

Gohan growled.

Why is everyone so mean to her? he wondered. Is it because of her horns? But she's a nice girl. Why can't they see that? Is this what my father had to go through when he had his tail? No wonder he had it removed!

"Gohan, are you okay?" Kaede asked, bringing Gohan back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," he said.

Shaking away these dark musings, Gohan reached in his bag, pulled out a lunch sack, and spilled the contents on to the ground, revealing two rice balls, a couple of sandwiches, and a bottle containing some kind of liquid as well as an orange.

"Well, let's eat!" he declared.

After eating lunch, Kaede led Gohan around the forest. They had a lot of fun together, playing tag, hide and seek, and just all around goofing off. For the first time in their lives both of them could just play and be kids.

They fell against a grassy mound in a small clearing, looking up at the sky above.

"I'm having such a great time, Gohan," Kaede informed him.

"Me too," Gohan said. He turned his head up so that he was looking back at her.

"Kaede, why don't you tell the adults that all the other kids pick on you?" he asked her.

Kaede rose into a sitting position, turning back to face Gohan.

"I can't," she said. "They don't want to help me. They always claim they'll look into it, but they never try very hard."

Gohan rose into a sitting position as well, hunching his head down, deep in thought.

I really don't understand this, he thought. So Kaede has horns — what's the big deal about that? Is there something I can do about it? Some way to help her? Maybe I can talk to the grown-ups myself.

"Gohan, what are you thinking?" Kaede asked.

Gohan turned around to look at her.

"I just really don't get why people hate you so much," he answered honestly.

Of course you don't, she thought to herself. You're a nice person.

Outwardly, she told him, "Because everyone here is unhappy, and when they're unhappy, they desperately want to find someone worse off than they are. When you're miserable, you need to make people even more miserable than you are."

"Still, that's no excuse," Gohan said. He suddenly smiled. "But if you ever need my help, I'm here for you, okay?"

"You really mean that, don't you?" Kaede replied.

He nodded. "Yup!" the hybrid said cheerfully.

"Wow, thank you, Gohan!" Kaede said, her eyes shining.

Gohan smiled.

Just then, a drop of water fell from the sky, hitting him squarely on the nose.

"Huh?" Gohan said, looking up along with Kaede.

Dark ebony clouds suddenly filled the late afternoon sky. Titanic booms echoed through the skies and streaks of bright flashes of light shot through the gray clouds. Soon the heavens opened up on them and rain poured down on them.

"Ah!" Gohan said. "We've got to get out of here, Kaede!"

The pink-haired girl grabbed his hand.

"I know a place!" she said, leading him away. "Follow me!"

The two ran through the rain. Within minutes they were completely soaked. Kaede led Gohan into a large cave.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there," Gohan said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know," Kaede said, looking out into the storm.

"GRROWWRR!" a bellow suddenly came from the back end of the cave.

Shaking in fright, Kaede turned around along with Gohan, and both of them discovered...

"Ahhhh!" Kaede screamed. "It's a bear!"

"GROOOWRRR!" the bear roared, thrashing around wildly on its hind legs.

"Hey there, whoa, big fella," Gohan said, reaching out to place his hands on the bear's torso.

"Gohan, don't do it!" Kaede yelled. "He's going to eat you!"

"What, this guy?" Gohan said. "Nah, he's friendly. I bet you're friendly, aren't you?"

With that, Gohan began rubbing the bear's torso, moving his hands over his rough, coarse fur. The bear grunted, and soon he was rolling around on the cave floor, Gohan tickling him as he growled softly in pleasure.

"Yes, you like that, don't you?" Gohan said.

"Grrrowr!" the bear replied.

"You're not so mean, are you, Mr. Bear?" Gohan told the bear.

"Growrr," the bear said, rolling over on his back like an exceptionally overgrown dog.

I... I can't believe it, Kaede thought. He actually befriended a bear. Then she smiled. He really is a special boy.

The bear soon got up and stalked off back into the cavern.

"Bye, Mr. Bear!" Gohan said, waving.

He turned back to find Kaede staring at him.

"What?" Gohan said. "What's wrong?"

Kaede realized that she was staring at him.

"Hmm?" she said. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

"Oh, okay," Gohan shrugged. "If you say so."

And then, to Gohan's complete and utter shock, Kaede suddenly started pulling off her shirt!

"Whoa!" Gohan shouted. "What are you doing, Kaede?"

Kaede paused, looking at him in surprise.

"We've got to get out of these wet clothes," the horned girl said.

Gohan looked down at himself and saw how utterly drenched he was.

"If we don't, we're gonna get sick," Kaede said. "Do you want to get sick, Gohan?"

She sounds like my mother, Gohan realized suddenly, surprised at the sudden similarity.

"No," Gohan replied, blushing as a bright as a tomato. "But... well... still, it's not v-very proper..."

Kaede looked down at herself and blushed suddenly, realizing that it might be a little embarrassing for Gohan to see her naked. She looked around, finding a small outcropping of rock in the center of the cave.

"You can hide behind that," she said, pointing at it.

Gohan looked back and noticed the outcrop for the first time.

"Oh," he said, blushing. "Um... okay, sure."

And soon the two of them were naked only a few feet away from each other, separated only by the small outcrop of rock.

"Gohan?" Kaede eventually asked.

"Yes, Kaede?" Gohan replied.

"Why... why do you have a tail?" she asked innocently.

The Saiyan hybrid almost bit himself in surprise.

"Um, oh... well, it's a long story," he said evasively.

Kaede looked down, feeling suddenly hurt.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" she asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you, Kaede!" Gohan replied, feeling ashamed for making her feel so bad. "It's just... well, it's complicated. I promise I will tell you. Just... not right now. It's too much to deal with, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede said, smiling a little. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Kaede," Gohan said, relieved.

Hours passed with the rain coming down. Gohan and Kaede talked occasionally, but for the most part they were silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they let their clothes dry from their brief encounter with the rain.

"Oh, look, Gohan!" Kaede suddenly said.

"What is it, Kaede?" Gohan asked her.

"The sun's coming out!" she replied happily. "The storm is over!"

"Oh, super!" Gohan said, examining his clothes on the ground. "Our clothes are dry too!"

Soon the two of them were dressed and they stepped out into the orange evening sky.

"Well, I really hate to leave, but I've gotta get going now," Gohan said sadly.

"I understand," Kaede told him, looking even more upset than Gohan himself.

Gohan noticed her sadness and said, "I can walk you back to the orphanage, if you want."

Kaede looked up and offered a shy smile.

"I'd like that," she said very softly.

As they walked across the forest, Gohan reached out and held her hand. Kaede blushed at the physical contact between them, but took hold of his hand and grabbed on, enjoying the closeness between them that she felt at this moment.

Why...? she thought sadly. Why does he have to leave? Why can't he stay here? We can be together forever...

"Hey, I think I see it, Kaede!" Gohan said, interrupting her thoughts.

Sure enough, the orphanage could be seen, bathed fiery red in the light of the evening sun. Kaede suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry as she looked at the building. To her, it represented the return to her old life and the people in it who despised her.

Perhaps sensing her distress, Gohan squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kaede smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you so much, Gohan," she told him. "This has been the best day of my life. I've never had this much fun before."

"I had a lot of fun today too, Kaede," Gohan said earnestly.

"I'm really going to miss you, Gohan," she said, closing her eyes. "I'll never forget you as long as I live."

"What are you talking about, Kaede?" Gohan said. "We can see each other again tomorrow!"

Kaede gasped and opened her eyes, looking directly at him.

"Y-You're coming back?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Of course I am, silly!" Gohan said happily. "We're friends now."

"Oh, Gohan!" Kaede cried, throwing her arms around him.

Gohan just stood there with a surprised look on his face, shocked at Kaede's sudden boldness. She eventually realized what she was doing and gasped, looking up at Gohan with a horrified expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" she told him. "I just lost control!"

She tried to pull away from the hug, but Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry," he told, smiling soothingly. "Like I said, you're my friend now. I don't mind hugging you."

"T-Thank you so much, Gohan," she said, sounding very emotional. "You're the kindest person I've ever met. I don't know what you see in me, but I'll always be so grateful to you for how nice you've been to me. You're my friend, too, Gohan, and I... and I..."

Sensing how upset she was, Gohan reached out and placed a hand comfortingly on her left horn.

That did it for Kaede. She suddenly began crying, latching onto Gohan very tightly as he comforted her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kaede," he told her, a little bewilderedly. "Shh. Everything's going to be okay now. You don't have to cry."

"I know," Kaede told him. "I know I don't..."

But she cried nonetheless, too caught up in her own emotions to stop. Pretty soon her sobs died down, though, and she let go of Gohan.

"Feeling better now?" Gohan asked her.

"Hm-hmm," the horned girl told him, nodding her head.

"Okay," Gohan said. "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow whenever I can."

"I know," Kaede told him. "I trust you, Gohan."

Gohan merely smiled, walking back off into the forest. Kaede sighed and walked back toward the orphanage.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, on a majestic-looking palace high above the Earth, Kami, the present Guardian of the Earth, stood on the edge of the Lookout, watching the events happening below.

A black-skinned genie walked up behind him.

"Kami? Is something wrong?" Mr. Popo asked. "You've been standing there for quite some time."

"I sense something taking place, Mr. Popo," Kami answered, closing his eyes in concentration. "A great veil has fallen over the currents of the Earth, and I can no longer accurately sense what may or may be coming."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Mr. Popo guessed.

"Yes, old friend, much more," Kami replied, furrowing his brow. He opened his eyes, turning back to look at Mr. Popo. "I may not be able to sense what this new threat is, but I can sense that somehow, it is tied to the girl at the orphanage."

"You mean the Queen?" Mr. Popo said. "But I thought her path was set."

"I did too, Mr. Popo," Kami explained. "But somehow, something has changed. There is hope in her future now, but also, somehow, an even greater darkness. I have no clue what this darkness is, but I hope it's something we can defend ourselves against, otherwise I fear the entire planet will be consumed by it, and only evil will rule, something even worse than Garlic Jr. could ever possibly be."

He turned back to face the edge of the Lookout.

And whatever it is, Gohan is now involved in it, he thought. Please, be careful, son. These are dangerous times. We can't afford to lose you.

So ends Gohan and Kaede's first day together. A strong friendship is made. But what new changes await them? What is this mysterious darkness Kami knows about, and how is it connected to Kaede? Find out these answers and more, next time on DBAF!


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 3: A Trip to the City

Last time, on DBAF, Gohan did indeed fulfill his promise to Kaede and returned to visit her. The two spent all day playing together, and when the time came for him to leave, both were very sad, but he promised to return tomorrow. Meanwhile, Kami, the Guardian of the Earth, sensed a great evil taking place, one that was tied to Kaede. Is it true? Is Kaede dangerous? And if so, what will this mean for our hero?

Gohan was getting dressed. He looked out the window and saw the early morning sun creeping in, golden rays of light painted on his bedroom wall. The forest was alive with activity; birds singing in the trees, critters scurrying underfoot, buzzing bees collecting honey. A deer standing on a grassy hill completed this vision of natural beauty.

Gohan smiled.

Wow, is it ever beautiful out there, he thought. It's so peaceful. We've earned this — we had to fight to protect it. His smile widened. But the best part is that I get to see Kaede today. We're gonna have so much fun!

"All right, time to get moving!" he said out loud.

He collected his things and rushed out into the hall. Unfortunately, he ran into his mother. Luckily, he managed to avoid knocking her over.

"Oh gosh, Mom, I'm so sorry!" Gohan apologized. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's okay, son," Chi-Chi said. "But where are you off to in such a hurry? I was just coming to tell you breakfast's ready."

"Oh, thanks, Mom," Gohan said. "But I'm not hungry right now. I, er, want to go outside and, uh... study for a while. Is that okay?"

"Oh, of course you can go outside to study!" Chi-Chi declared with great enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you're finally knuckling down and getting serious with your studies!" She put her hands to her cheeks and began happily fantasizing. "One day you're going to be the world's greatest scholar, and all people will talk about is how it started. They'll look at you say, 'Where did he learn it all?' Why, from your studies, of course!"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm going out," Gohan said, sounding nervous. "To concentrate on my studies. Nothing else."

Chi-Chi scrutinized Gohan closely. He started sweating.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Gohan?" she asked. She frowned sternly. "You're not sneaking out to train, are you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Gohan said anxiously, fearful of incurring her wrath. "I am studying, I promise. I just like to study outside."

"Well, okay. You can go. Let me pack you a lunch," Chi-Chi said.

"No need, Mom, I'll just buy something to eat," Gohan said, racing for the door. "See ya later!"

And with that he turned the knob and ran outside, disappearing from view.

Chi-Chi blinked at his rather abrupt departure. How strange — it didn't look like he even cared about lunch! Gohan, what's gotten into you? You seem so... happy. Happier than usual. It's like you're practically glowing. The Son matron shook her head. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've got a girlfriend. But you're way too young for that, so what is going on?

At the orphanage, Kaede sat in a small clearing, looking at the golden sky hopefully.

"You're coming back to see me, Gohan. I know that now," the horned girl murmured softly. "But what's taking you so long? Please get here soon. I've never had a friend, and I really want to see you."

I wonder what we're going to do today, Kaede thought excitedly. Her face fell as a terrifying idea popped into her brain. Oh no... what if we run out of things to do and Gohan stops visiting me? He likes me now, but what if he gets bored?

She heard a soft sound behind her, and turned around to find Gohan standing there.

"Hi!" Gohan said, beaming happily.

Her face lit up in happiness, and instantly she was on her feet.

"Gohan!" she cried, and in seconds she was running.

Once she reached him, she tackled the half-Saiyan in a fierce hug, sending Gohan crashing to the ground with Kaede on top of him, arms wrapped around him at an awkward angle, but she hardly noticed.

"I missed you..." the pink-haired girl said softly, holding him tightly.

Gohan laughed. I don't think I'll ever get tired of her enthusiasm.

"I missed you too, Kaede," Gohan said as he hugged her back. "But I'm here now, so there's no need to worry, okay?"

Kaede nodded, releasing Gohan and standing up. Gohan began getting to his feet when Kaede stuck out a hand.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Thank you," the boy said politely in response.

He took her hand and she helped him up.

"Um, Gohan?" Kaede asked.

"Hm, yeah?" Gohan said.

"Uh... y-you are going to keep visiting me, right?" Kaede said hesitantly.

Gohan looked very surprised.

"Of course I am, silly!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? I like visiting you. We have so much fun together!"

"But what if we stop having fun?" Kaede asked. "You're my friend, Gohan, and I..."

She hesitated, glancing down.

This is hard for me to say. Why is it so hard? Kaede wondered.

"I don't want to lose you..." Kaede whispered, barely audible.

Gohan grabbed her shoulders and made her look directly at him.

"That's why I'm spending so much time with you," Gohan said, smiling reassuringly. "You need a friend, and I promised I'd be here for you. That's what friends do."

For a moment, Kaede simply stared at him, absorbing the truth in his eyes. Then she gave him a crooked smile.

"Thanks, Gohan," she said.

"So are you okay now?" the hybrid asked.

"Yeah," Kaede said. "I'm fine now."

"Good, 'cause I know exactly what we're gonna do today!" he said cheerfully.

"What?" Kaede asked, wondering what on Earth he could have thought of.

"I'm going to take you to see West City!" Gohan told her.

Kaede's eyes went wide.

"Y-You mean it?" she asked.

"Hm-hmm," Gohan said.

"Wow, I'd really like that, Gohan!" she said enthusiastically. Then she realized what this meant and she instantly hung her head.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gohan asked. "Why do you look so sad? I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh, I am," Kaede told him. "This really means a lot to me, Gohan, but... if I go out with you, more people are just going to make fun of me because of my horns. I hate it. I don't want more people judging me for the way I look!"

"I thought of that!" Gohan said happily. "Here!"

And from his bag he pulled out a blue headband bearing the Japanese symbol for Heaven and placed it delicately on her head, covering her horns.

"There! For you!" Gohan said. "So that other people won't see your horns!"

"Oh, wow..." Kaede said, reaching up with shaking hands to touch the fabric of the headband. The first gift anyone had ever gotten her. "I don't know how to thank you, Gohan, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Gohan chuckled.

"Hey, no problem!" he said. "It's just a headband. So you want to get going?"

Kaede nodded.

"Yes, let's go!" she said, moving away.

Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Kaede, I have a faster way," he told her.

"You do?" she said, tilting her head. "How?"

"Just grab onto me, okay?" he told the horned girl.

"Huh? Grab onto you?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Just trust me, okay?" Gohan asked.

"Um... okay," Kaede said.

She wrapped her arms around his torso. I'm glad he asked, she thought. I like having an excuse to hug him.

"Are you on tightly?" Gohan asked her.

"Yes," Kaede said. "Now what are you going to do, Goh — ahh, Gohan, what's happening?"

For Gohan had begun floating up into the air. Kaede latched onto him, suddenly fearful.

"Don't worry," he said the softly whimpering girl. "I've got you. There's nothing to be scared of."

Kaede glanced up at him.

"Y-You can fly?" she said incredulously.

Gohan just grinned mischievously.

He can fly! she thought. Wow, he's kind, sweet, gentle,and he can fly? Is... She gulped at the thought. Is Gohan an angel? He has to be. He's a guardian angel sent to look after me.

Comforted by this thought, soon Kaede settled back, just enjoying the feel of the wind whipping through her hair as she snuggled closer to Gohan.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Gohan said.

Kaede glanced down and suddenly realized how high up they were. If she fell now, she'd fall for a long time!

She clutched onto Gohan tighter, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Gohan told her, laughing.

Kaede looked up indignantly, staring holes into Gohan's back.

"You think this is funny?" she said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you are being kind of silly," Gohan informed her cheerfully.

"Well, excuse me for being afraid of something, Gohan!" she said, but now more playfully than angrily. "I'm not as brave as you!"

Gohan smiled. There, that got her mind off her fear, at least, he thought.

"Ooh, Gohan, what's that?" she asked suddenly, pointing up ahead.

Gohan looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a large collection of skyscrapers and covered domes.

"That's the city," he explained. "That's where we're headed."

"Oh wow, that's a city?" Kaede said wonderingly. "It's so huge! And the buildings are all so big. Why are they so big, Gohan? How did they ever get like that?"

Gohan smiled at her innocent questions and brought them in for a landing.

Once they were back on solid ground, Gohan showed her around the city, and the pink-haired girl took in all the sights, gaping and gasping at everything she saw. Every so often, she'd squeal in delight and head over to something or point something out, eliciting a laugh or a smile from Gohan.

She reminds me of my father, Gohan thought. He never even knew of other humans until Bulma met him. Is this what he was like when he first saw the city? He could only imagine how much he must have grated on her nerves. How did she ever put up with him?

Suddenly Kaede's stomach growled.

"Uh, Gohan, I'm getting hungry," Kaede said. "Are there places we can eat around here?"

"Yeah, there are, but I want to get you something special," Gohan told her. "How about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Kaede replied, blinking. "What is that?"

"You're kidding, right? You mean you've never had ice cream?" Gohan said, looking shocked.

"I don't even know what that is," Kaede told him sadly.

"Then you've got to try some, right now!" Gohan declared. "You're gonna love it, I promise!"

I can't wait to see her face when she tries some, Gohan thought.

Gohan found the nearest ice cream shop and led her inside. Gohan walked up to the front counter, Kaede lagging behind.

"Yes, may I help you, please?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Two ice cream cones, please," Gohan said.

"What flavor would you like them in?" the woman asked.

"Chocolate and strawberry, please," he said.

The woman filled the orders and gave them to him.

"Thank you! Have a nice day! Come again!" she said as soon as Gohan paid for his purchases.

Gohan walked back over to Kaede and led her over to one of the booths.

"Here," he said, handing her the chocolate cone. "I got this for you."

"Thank you, Gohan," she replied hesitantly, "but how do you... eat it?"

"Like this," Gohan demonstrated, licking at his strawberry flavored cone.

Following his lead, Kaede licked her own cone. Instantly she gasped.

"Wow, Gohan... this... this is wonderful!" she said, taking liberal slurps.

"See, I told you you'd like it!" Gohan said.

"Wow, the flavor, the texture, it's... oh, Gohan, there are no words to describe it!" Kaede gushed.

Gohan laughed.

"Go ahead and eat," he told her, getting back to his own.

"Gohan?" Kaede asked, glancing up at him.

"Hm-hmm?" Gohan asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Where should we go next?" she asked him.

The hybrid furrowed his brow, pondering her question.

"Hmm... let me think... um... uh... oh, I know! Why don't we go visit my friend Bulma?" Gohan said excitedly.

"Bul-ma?" Kaede repeated. "Who's that?"

"You've never heard of Bulma?" Gohan said. "She's the owner of Capsule Corporation, this really cool company that makes these nifty little gadgets that can hold lots of stuff. They're called capsules. You can fit almost anything into a capsule!"

"Wow, that sounds so fascinating," Kaede said. "Can we go over there right now?"

"Okay, as soon as we finish our ice cream, I'll take you right over, I promise," Gohan said.

"Thank you, Gohan," Kaede said.

Meanwhile, in a barren, lifeless wasteland, a green-skinned man with pointy ears and a turban was staring over the horizon. After a moment, he spoke.

"What are you doing here, old man?" he demanded in a low voice. "I don't want your company. It's bad enough I have to be connected to you. I don't want anything to do with you, and that includes being a hundred miles near me."

He didn't look back, but Kami was there. It was like he had materialized out of the ground.

"I've come to warn you, Piccolo," Kami said. "Surely you have felt the strange energy currents of the Earth these past few months."

Piccolo grunted but said nothing. Kami took that as a sign to continue.

"A new threat is emerging," Kami continued. "I have no idea what this threat might be, but I do know that it is somehow tied to a girl at an orphanage." He spoke very pointedly with his next words. "And Gohan has befriended her."

Piccolo turned around instantly.

"What? What did you say?" he said, approaching Kami. "Tell me you didn't just say that. Are you insinuating that Gohan is in danger?"

"I'm not sure," Kami said. "All I know is the girl contains a great darkness in her, one that, if unleashed, could spell doom for the entire planet. And she is definitely connected to another threat, one greater than Garlic Jr., greater than Frieza."

"Stop repeating yourself, damn it!" Piccolo barked. "What does this have to do with Gohan?"

"Gohan has turned the girl from her path," Kami said. "While normally I would consider that a blessing, in this case, it leaves me feeling uncertain. When he interfered in her destiny, I should have felt the darkness fading, but instead it feels stronger than ever. I tell you this because you are Gohan's friend, Piccolo. He respects you, he listens to you, and he'll follow your advice."

"Are you telling me that I should order Gohan to ditch this girl?" Piccolo said, now within spitting distance of Kami.

"No, but I would not discount it as an option," Kami said. "We will need all the fighters we can get if we are to weather the coming crisis, and Gohan is one of the strongest fighters on this planet. We need him, and you, more than ever."

If anyone could turn someone evil into someone good, it's Gohan, Piccolo thought to himself.

Piccolo turned his back on Kami and grunted, "I'm no one's messenger. Find yourself another errand boy."

And with that, he flew off, leaving the wasteland as lifeless and barren as it was before.

Back in West City, Gohan and Kaede finished with their meals. True to his word, as soon as they were done, Gohan flew Kaede over to Capsule Corp, landing on the front lawn.

Mrs. Brief, who was watering the gardens, looked and found Gohan standing there. Her water pot went flying.

"Oh, Gohan, you're here!" she said. "I swear, you're looking more and more handsome every time I see you!"

Gohan blushed, rubbing the back of his head in a very self-conscious manner.

"Aw, come on, stop it. You're making me blush," he mumbled.

Just then Mrs. Brief noticed the pink-haired girl clinging to the boy in front of her.

"Oh, and you've brought company!" she squealed. "Who's your friend?"

"Mrs. Brief, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Kaede," Gohan introduced, subtly nudging Kaede forward. She stepped out very shyly. "Kaede, this is Mrs. Brief, Bulma's mother, and the wife of Dr. Brief. They've helped us out a lot."

"Hi," Kaede said, putting on a brave face, but her insides were squirming in fear. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you're polite, aren't you?" Mrs. Brief said. "Come here, let me take a look at you!" She suddenly noticed Kaede's accessory. "Oh, how adorable! You're wearing a cute little headband! Let me see what you look like underneath it..."

"NO!" Gohan and Kaede cried, as the former rushed forward and the latter latched tightly on to her headband.

"Oh, my," the ditzy blond said. "Dear me. Goodness. Did I do something wrong?"

"Um... no," Gohan said, looking over at the horned girl, who was still looking a little afraid. "It's just... well, Kaede's very sensitive about her appearance. She's had a lot of problems and, uh... well, I don't think she'd appreciate it if you took her headband off."

"Oh, well, okay," Mrs. Brief said. "I understand."

"Thank you," Gohan said.

Kaede sighed in relief. That was close. I don't want anyone seeing my horns ever again!

"I bet you're here for Bulma, am I right?" At Gohan's nod, Mrs. Brief headed back into the house. "I think she's in the lab. Follow me and I'll be right out with her. You know, ever since Vegeta left, all she's been talking about is when he's getting back..."

Kaede followed Gohan into the large structure.

"Wow..." she breathed. "Gohan... this place is huge! Amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. Bulma and her family are rich," he told her.

"Oh, then that explains it," she said.

"That was a close one, huh?" Gohan said, patting her in the area that he knew her her horns to be.

Kaede relaxed ever so slightly at the touch to one of her more sensitive areas and smiled.

"Yeah, but you were there for me," she said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, but tears of joy, not sorrow. "Thank you, Gohan."

"No problem," Gohan said. "We're in this together, Kaede."

I've never had someone watching out for me before, Kaede thought as they strode deeper into the bowels of Capsule Corp. I've always been alone. What a strange feeling... but so nice at the same time. It's also a little scary. I... I really trust you now, Gohan. Please don't let me down. I don't think I could handle it.

They turned a corner and found Bulma standing there with Yamcha.

"Oh, and here they come here now!" Mrs. Brief exclaimed.

"Hey, Gohan," Bulma said. "What you up to, kiddo? I haven't seen you around here lately."

"Hi, Bulma," Gohan said. "Hi, Yamcha. It's great to see you."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, kid," the former desert bandit replied, laughing casually and easily. "Boy, every time I see you, you look more like your father. Pretty soon you're going to be as tall as he is, little guy."

"Really?" Gohan said.

"Sure thing!" Yamcha said. "I swear, it's like I've been transported back in time or something."

Just then Bulma noticed Kaede.

"Um, hey, Gohan, who's that standing behind you?" Bulma wondered.

Gohan looked around and saw that Kaede was once again hiding behind his back.

"Hey, come on out," Gohan told her. "You don't have to so shy, you know. These are my friends."

"I-I know," Kaede said bravely, stepping out to meet the two new strangers.

"Everybody, this is my new friend, Kaede," Gohan said.

"Wow, Gohan, I didn't know you had a girlfriend yet," Yamcha said slyly. "What does your mother think of this?"

"Huh?" Gohan and Kaede said.

Both looked at each other at the same time and, in unison, both blushed.

"Hey, I'm not his girlfriend!" Kaede replied indignantly.

"Yeah, we're just friends," Gohan said, just as angry as the girl beside him.

"Okay, settle down, I didn't mean to upset you," Yamcha told them, trying to placate the angry children. "Still, I didn't know you had time to make friends, Gohan. I thought your mom was keeping you pretty busy with your studies."

Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, it just kind of... happened, to tell you the truth," Gohan said. "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell her."

"Oh, I see," Bulma replied, nodding in understanding. "Trying to keep your new friend a secret, eh, Gohan?"

"Yes, please don't tell her, Bulma!" Gohan begged desperately. "I'm afraid she'll forbid me from seeing her again!"

Kaede looked over at Gohan in surprise.

I didn't know that, she thought. He's so caring... he's risking everything, his relationship with his mother, just to come and visit me, a girl he barely knows... and it's not an act, he really does care.

Kaede felt her eyes wobbling and she was glad no one was looking directly at her.

"Relax, kid," Bulma said. "You need to get out and make some friends your own age. She'll never find out from me."

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha agreed. "I don't butt into other people's problems. Your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks, guys," Gohan said, sighing in relief.

Yamcha turned his attention to Kaede.

"So how did you meet Gohan, Kaede?" Yamcha asked.

Kaede returned her attention to the present.

"How we met? Oh, um... I..." Kaede said hesitantly.

I can't tell him about Tomoo! I don't want him to find out about my horns! she thought desperately. What am I going do?

"Hey, it's okay," Yamcha said, noticing her distress. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine."

Kaede glanced at him in surprise.

"Y-You mean it?" she asked. "Then why did you even ask me?"

"Hey, I'm just curious, that's all," Yamcha said, shrugging. "But what you two want to do together is your own business."

"Oh, well, thank you," Kaede said, relived that she wouldn't have to reveal one of her deepest secrets.

"So, what are you here for, kiddo?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Oh, well, Kaede wants to see how capsules work," the half-Saiyan said. "She's never seen one."

Bulma winked.

"Well, that's easy," she said. "Follow me and we'll show you how they're made!"

Bulma took them on the standard thirty-minute tour, and after that, even showed them some of the experimental projects she and her dad were working on.

"Well, that's about it," Bulma said as she said goodbye to Gohan and Kaede at the front entrance.

"Thank you for showing me all around your place, Miss Briefs," Kaede said very formally. "I had a wonderful time."

"Oh please, call me Bulma, and you're welcome," Bulma said. "If it's not too much trouble, maybe we can do it again sometime."

"That would be nice," Kaede said softly, giving her a small smile. "I'd like that."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yamcha piped in. "Why don't you and Gohan come over to the stadium? I can get you free batting lessons!"

"Batting lessons?" Kaede replied, blinking. "What's that?"

The others looked shocked.

"You've never heard of baseball?" Yamcha said.

"Um... no," she said. "I really haven't."

I don't even know what baseball is, she thought. They're always talking two steps ahead of me, and I can't keep up. What must Gohan think of me? I'm probably embarrassing him in front of all his friends.

"Hey, it's okay, Kaede," Gohan reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to feel bad."

Kaede smiled gratefully at Gohan.

Gohan looked back at Yamcha.

"Really, Yamcha?" he said. "You'd do that for us?"

"Hey, you are looking at a world pro, after all!" Yamcha bragged.

"At least you're a pro at something," Bulma muttered.

Yamcha stuck both his fingers together and grinned sheepishly.

Everybody laughed, except for Kaede.

"So how about it, Kaede?" Yamcha asked. "You up for some baseball?"

"Um... sure, why not?" she said. "I'd like to learn what it is."

Yamcha pulled out a capsule and threw it. With a loud poofing noise, a car suddenly materialized.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kaede exclaimed. "You threw it, and it just appeared! How did you do that?"

Bulma laughed.

"That's the end result of a capsule, kiddo," she said. "You throw it, and things come out. You can put anything you want into a capsule."

"Wow, I never knew such things existed..." Kaede breathed.

Yamcha laughed and stuck his arm up.

"All right, it's off to the stadium!"

They drove over there in short order. Yamcha gave Kaede some baseball clothes, including a large cap at her request, to cover her horns. And then it was out to the batting cages.

"Gohan, what are they doing?" Kaede asked as she saw other people in the batting cages. "They're trying to hit those people with those white balls!"

Gohan laughed. "No, they aren't, Kaede," she said. "That's baseball; you throw a ball. and the other person whacks it back."

FLASH!

An apple slammed into her head, and she fell with a cry.

"Hey! Hey, freak!" Tomoo sneered. "What's the matter? Did you trip?"

They all laughed, and she whimpered in pain and humiliation.

FLASH!

"Oh, I'm not so sure about this, Gohan," Kaede suddenly whispered.

Gohan immediately picked up on her distress.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kaede?" Gohan asked. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Um, nothing's wrong," she insisted. "It's fine. Really."

Gohan wasn't fooled for a moment. "Kaede, please, I sense you're hiding something," he said. "Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"No, I do! I really do, Gohan!" Kaede said desperately. "It's just... well, I've never had anyone to look out for me before. It's an unfamiliar feeling..."

"I know, but I want to be here for you, Kaede," Gohan said. "I want to help."

He's so nice, Kaede thought. I have to tell him. He's earned the right.

"Well, it's just that... um, Tomoo and the other kids really picked on me at the orphanage," she said softly. "They'd make fun of me, call me names, and sometimes they threw stuff at me. I-I never liked it."

Gohan growled at this unpleasant reminder of Tomoo. Those jerks! he thought. Look how much they hurt her! I hope I never run into them again. I don't want to be tempted to do something I might regret. Gohan shook his head. Not now. Kaede needs me.

He placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I understand," Gohan said gently. "That must have been rough on you. But Kaede, if you let Tomoo and the pain he caused you run your life, you'll just be giving him more power. He'll win. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," Kaede said. "It just... it, it hurts, Gohan. It hurts a lot."

Gohan squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, Kaede," he said. "You're wearing a helmet, and I'll be there to stop any balls from coming close to you, okay?"

"Promise?" Kaede asked hesitantly, her trust for Gohan overcoming her fear of baseball.

Gohan nodded his head.

"Hm-hmm," he said.

"O-Okay, I'll do it," Kaede said.

And she stepped into the cage with Gohan. She whimpered a little, feeling like she was confined, but Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded reassuringly.

A ball flew out of the machine and headed directly for Kaede.

The horned girl winced and ducked her head. The ball flew directly past her.

Gohan squeezed Kaede's shoulders, and she turned around to face him.

"Don't be scared," he said softly. "I'm right here."

"I-I know," Kaede said nervously.

"Just concentrate," Gohan urged her.

She turned back to face the batting machine. Another ball flew in her direction, but this time she hesitantly swung the bat. It missed, but the ball didn't hit her either.

"Oh, I missed!" Kaede said.

"It's okay," Gohan assured her. "It's only your first time. You've got to keep trying."

And so this went on for a few more pitches, until finally...

WHACK!

The ball went flying after Kaede hit it.

"I did it, Gohan!" she exclaimed. "I hit the ball!"

Gohan laughed.

"Yes, you did," he said. "I'm proud of you, Kaede."

Kaede beamed at his praise and returned her attention to the batting machine, more determined than ever to pick up the strange skill that was baseball.

And so it went on like that for the rest of the afternoon. Pretty soon it was evening, and Yamcha led them out of the stadium.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked the pink-haired girl.

"I thought it was pretty strange at first," she admitted, "but once I learned it, yes, I did have fun."

Unknown to them, on the other side of the street, two people were watching them. One was a big, burly man with a black cap, yellow shirt with the sleeves missing, gray shorts, and had multiple tattoos. The other was a skinny guy who didn't come up to the other man's shoulders. He wore a red shirt, black pants, had a big nose, a few broken teeth, and chains wrapped around his waist.

"Hard to tell," the smaller man said. "But they're coming out with Yamcha, so they definitely know him. If we kidnap them, ransom them a little, I'm sure he'll give in to our demands. He probably will even if they're not his kids.."

"So, are we doing it?" the bigger man asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" the smaller man said.

"As long as I get to have the girl, I don't care about the job," the big man said with a perverted leer.

The smaller mean reached out and whacked the bigger man on the head.

"Ouch! Hey, watch the hair, Joe!" the bigger man whined.

"Don't lose sight of the job, Matt," Joe said. "We've got a mission to accomplish. Now let's get to it."

"Well, I should be getting back to Capsule Corp," Yamcha said. "I'll see you later, Gohan."

"Bye, Yamcha!" Gohan told him.

And Yamcha got into his car and drove off.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to be getting home," Gohan told Kaede. "Mom's expecting me."

"Oh," Kaede said sadly. "Okay. Will you come back tomorrow, though?"

Gohan smiled. "You know I will."

"Thank you, Gohan," Kaede told him happily.

"Oh!" Gohan said with sudden realization. "Hold on! I left my bag in the stadium! Wait here for me. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede said.

Gohan raced back in and looked for his bag.

Meanwhile, outside, a large hand worked its way over Kaede's mouth.

"Mbbllfpfp!" he screamed, not knowing what was going on.

"I got her," Matt said. "Where's the other one?"

"Probably still inside," Joe said. "One is good enough. Let's go!"

They hauled her away, Kaede struggling.

When Gohan got back outside, he saw Kaede was nowhere to be found.

"Kaede?" he said, getting worried. "Kaede, where are you? Kaede!"

When he didn't hear from her, Gohan truly began to panic. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, finally locating her in a car speeding away.

Without hesitation, Gohan leapt into the sky, heading after the car.

Inside their small getaway ride, Matt released Kaede, and she stared at them defiantly.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her voice coming out flat.

"Hey, no big deal," the driver said. "We just wanna ransom you to Yamcha. He pays up big, we hand you back, and everybody's happy, right?"

"Except I want to have a little fun with you first," Matt said pervertedly.

The way he was looking at her unnerved Kaede, although she wouldn't let herself admit that. Before they could do anything, however...

BAM!

The car slammed to a stop. An airbag smashed into Joe as windows broke and metal crumpled.

"Mphplfplhp!" Joe grumbled, getting out a gun and shooting the airbag.

He and Matt got out of the car, Matt latching on tightly to Kaede so she wouldn't run away.

Right in front of the car stood Gohan, a look of fury on his face.

"Gohan!" Kaede cried.

"Hey, look, it's the other little brat," Joe said happily. "He's come to offer himself to us. How fortunate!"

"I'm not here for you," Gohan growled. "I'm here for Kaede. Let her go, or you're really going to regret it."

"Ha, you don't scare us, kid!" Joe replied, whipping out his gun.

"No, Gohan, don't let them hurt you!" Kaede said, suddenly fearful for her friend.

Gohan's expression softened and he gave Kaede a reassuring look.

"It's okay, Kaede," he said. "I can handle these two."

"Oh, yeah?" Joe sneered. "Well, handle this, kid!"

And he fired twice at Gohan, right past his head. The tailed boy didn't even flinch.

"Eh, what's up with this kid?" Joe muttered. "Hey, kid, you got a death wish?"

"This is your last chance," Gohan warned them. "Let her go, or I'll force you to."

"No way, kid!" Matt butted in. "This little beauty's coming with us, and so you are. Maybe I'll have a little fun with both of you."

It was Matt's words that did it: Practically seething with fury, Gohan phased and delivered both a punch and a kick to Joe and Matt, respectively, taking great care to kick Matt in the groin.

The two goons fell over instantly.

"But, how..." Matt whimpered.

"No way... he's just a kid," Joe moaned, letting loose a string of bullets out of reflex before immediately passing out.

"Oh, Gohan," Kaede ran over to the boy, throwing her arms around out of a combination of relief and gratitude. "I was so afraid for you... I thought they were going to hurt you."

"Hey, it's okay, Kaede," Gohan told her. "And I wasn't going to let them hurt you either. You're too important to me."

Kaede looked up, eyes sparkling. Gohan, I'll never doubt how much you care about me after today. No one's ever stood up for me before, but you've done it twice, and for me. You really care about me.

"Thank you so much, Gohan," Kaede told him. She looked back at the two goons with disgust. "What do we do with them?"

"Leave 'em," Gohan said disdainfully. "Let the police take care of them."

"It might be better just to kill them," a soft voice purred. "Tear them apart like the scum they are..."

"Huh, who said that?" Kaede wondered.

"Huh?" Gohan repeated. "Kaede, what's wrong? I didn't hear anything."

Kaede looked around, feeling suddenly afraid. Gohan noticed it.

"Hey, are you all right?" he said worriedly. "You're looking kind of pale."

Kaede shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she said, and then smiled. "Let's go home, okay?"

"All right, Kaede," Gohan said, clearly worried, but from his tone of voice it was obvious he was humoring her. "Let's get going."

And with Kaede latched onto him, Gohan flew up into the cool April sky, heading off for the distant mountains.

"Gohan, do you like me?" Kaede wondered as they flew above the ground.

"What do you mean?" Gohan said. "Of course I like you, Kaede!"

"That's not what I meant," Kaede whispered, a pink blush resting on her cheeks.

"Then what did you mean?" Gohan asked, looking confused.

"I-I meant..." Kaede asked, her blush more pronounced, but she just couldn't bring herself to say what it was she obviously wanted to see. "Uh, nothing. Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay," Gohan said, still sounding distinctly confused. "We're almost there anyway."

And he came down to a landing in front of the orphanage. Kaede slowly disembarked from Gohan, hating the feeling of saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, Kaede," Gohan said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kaede said. "Goodbye, Gohan."

And Gohan lifted off the ground and into the skies, shooting off into the distance.

Meanwhile, near a window, one of the staff members had seen the whole thing. Hurriedly, she went to make a phone call...

Elsewhere, miles away, in a forlorn cavern underneath a small outcrop of rock, two figures met in shadow.

"Is the report accurate?" one of the figures asked, with a crisp, very precise voice.

"It is," the other figure said, his voice loaded with authority and a hint of contempt. "She was certain of it. The Queen has befriended one of our enemies."

The other man stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"This could pose complications to our grand plan," he said. "Do we dare remove her from the orphanage?"

"No, not for the time being," the other figure said. "While the boy does pose a threat to our plans, it's not to the point that we cannot handle. If it looks like he has contaminated her... then, and only then, do we act. Are we clear... brother?"

The other man frowned, but bowed respectfully to the other person.

"Very much so... brother," he said sinisterly.

Uh-oh. Who are these two new figures, and what do they want with Kaede? Will Piccolo really follow through on Kami's advice and order Gohan to abandon Kaede? How will things turn out? Fine out next time, on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 4: Interesting Developments

Last time on DBAF, Gohan took Kaede on a trip to the city, where she met Yamcha and Bulma. Their fun was interrupted, however, when two goons tried to kidnap Kaede, but luckily, Gohan was there to stop them before they could do anything. Meanwhile, in a small, underground cave miles away, two figures received the news that Kaede had befriended our hero. Who are these two strangers, and do they have anything to do with the darkness surrounding Kaede? Find out now!

Kaede didn't know where she was; everything was dark. There were bodies scattered all around her, some with their heads cut off, others with their limbs torn apart, all with blood seeping out around them.

"W-Where am I?" she whispered. "What am I doing here?"

A soft voice whispered out to her, calling to her, beckoning her. It didn't seem to be coming from any of the bodies; it felt more like a manifestation of the void she was trapped in.

"You're here to fulfill your purpose, my dear," a menacing feminine voice purred.

"W-Who said that?" Kaede said, getting scared. "I must be hearing things!"

"Can't you feel it, dear?" the voice hissed. "The urge to kill, deep inside you... to lunge out at those around you, and cut them down like the vermin they are."

Kaede shook her head stubbornly.

"N-No," she said, though she sounded uncertain. "You're wrong..."

"Oh, am I?" the voice whispered. "Come, let me show you..."

"Go away!" Kaede yelled.

Then, in front of her, Tomoo and his gang of bullies appeared.

"Hey there, freak!" he sneered. "What's the matter? You gonna cry? Only humans cry, and you're not a human!"

"No, stop it!" Kaede yelled, clutching her head, as if in pain.

And then the bullies blew apart in a spray of crimson blood. Kaede screamed.

"What's happening? What's happening?" she cried. "This can't be real!"

"It can be real," the female voice said seductively. "That power is buried deep inside you, the power to kill and maim. Don't be afraid of it. Give in to it. It is your destiny to spread our genes to the lesser species, and then, kill them!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaede screamed.

And then she woke up.

Sitting up suddenly in the bed, she leaned over, panting wildly.

"No," she whispered, still caught up in her dream. "No..."

And then she put her head into her hands and began silently weeping.

"Gohan..." she moaned. "I wish you were here. I need you..."

Meanwhile, at the same time, she couldn't know that Gohan was having every bit of difficulty in sleeping as she was. He lay in bed, deep in thought.

I've never had a friend like Kaede, he thought. Not Dende, not Krillin, anybody. She's so lonely. Even when she's around me, I can feel it. The poor girl... I want her to be happy, even when I'm not there. There's got to be something I can do for her. But what?

He sat up in bed, an idea coming to him.

Wait... yes, that's it! Suddenly, he smiled. That'll work!

And the half-Saiyan got up out of bed and headed for the window...

Later in the day, as Kaede was waiting for Gohan, she thought about her dream.

What was that? she wondered. Was it really a dream? It seemed so real... dreams don't feel like that. Am... am I going crazy? What will Gohan think of me if I go crazy?

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said playfully. "Hi!"

And with that, he removed the hands, and Kaede turned around to find Gohan standing there.

"Hi, Gohan," she said, standing up and smiling shyly.

"It's great to see you again, Kaede," Gohan said earnestly. "I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Kaede repeated. "Why?"

"You just seem rattled by your experience," Gohan said. "I'm sorry I let those goons kidnap you. I should have got out of there sooner..."

"Oh, it's no problem," Kaede assured him. "Besides, you were pretty quick to save me."

"Aw, well, I couldn't let them hurt you, you know," Gohan said bashfully.

Kaede merely smiled wider.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan said. "I thought we could go on a picnic today, and then maybe later we could play a little, if that's all right with you."

"No, it's fine," Kaede said. "I'd love to play."

From high above in the sky, Piccolo floated, silently observing everything that was going on.

"So that's the girl that has Kami so worried," he mused. "Huh. She doesn't look like much. I doubt she could even stand up to Krillin. I wonder what's so dangerous about this girl anyway?"

Gohan had packed a big lunch, and he showed everything to Kaede.

She looked at all the food with wide eyes.

"Wow, all this food for us?" she said with some slight awe in her voice.

"Yup!" he said. "Well, dig in!"

Meanwhile, miles away, in that same underground location...

"I have heard from my contacts around the world," the same man from the previous night said. In the light he had silver hair. "It's confirmed; the number of horned babies being born is increasing."

"But how is that possible?" the other man from the night before demanded. "The Queen hasn't left the orphanage. There's no way she could have caused this."

"No, it is a most unusual phenomenon," the silver-haired man said. "Very strange. I have no clue what's behind it, but this may work out to advantage."

"Perhaps there is another Queen out there somewhere," the mustached man suggested.

"If so, then it only works out well for us in the end, my brother," the silver-haired man said. "We must accelerate our plans faster than we anticipated. How goes your projects?"

"Very well," the man with the mustache said. "It is only a matter of time before they are completed."

"Excellent," the man with silver hair said in a self-satisfied voice. "Continue with your experiments. We need them completed soon. They are the key to our grand plan, for with them, we can rise as the lords we truly are, and not even God himself can stop us."

"As you wish, brother," the mustached man said, somewhat resentfully.

"Come, let us go," the silver-haired man said. "There is much work to be done."

The mustached man followed the silver-haired man, a disgruntled look on his face.

You think you know everything, brother, but you know nothing, he thought disdainfully. But it is I, not you, who will rise from the ashes and lead our kind to a new golden age.

Miles away, in a small meadow littered with pretty flowers, Gohan and Kaede lay on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful up there, Gohan," Kaede said.

"I know," Gohan replied. He looked over at the girl laying next to him. "Kaede?"

"Yes, Gohan?" Kaede asked, flipping onto her stomach to look at him directly.

"How are the other kids treating you?" Gohan asked. "Have they stopped picking on you?"

Kaede's face fell a little, but she nodded.

"Yes, ever since you beat up Tomoo and his friends, they haven't bothered me once," Kaede said.

"That's good," Gohan said, smiling.

"I think they're afraid to admit one boy beat them all," Kaede giggled.

They beamed at one another, not needing words to convey their happiness.

"It's not going to last, you know," the voice whispered silkily.

"Huh?" Kaede said, blinking in surprise.

"What?" Gohan said, his smile fading. "What's wrong, Kaede?"

"Our kind and their species can never coexist," the voice purred. "It would be easy just to... kill him now."

N-No! I can't! Kaede screamed mentally, the fear showing on her face. He's my friend! He cares about me!

"Friend? Bah!" the voice sneered. "He's using you, my dear. Your precious Gohan doesn't care about you. Their kind never do."

Kaede grabbed her head. "No! No!"

"Kaede, are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly, grabbing her shoulders. "Kaede, talk to me! What's the matter?"

Kaede lowered her arms, remembering where she was.

"Uh, what's wrong?" she said. "Oh, nothing."

"Come on, Kaede," Gohan said. "You looked scared. I could feel your ki spiking. You were terrified."

Should I tell him? But how can I? she thought desperately. If I do, he'll think I'm crazy!

"I-I was just seeing things for a moment," Kaede lied. "It must be the heat."

Gohan looked up. "Well, it is a little hot. Do you wanna go someplace cooler?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, let's go."

They retreated under an old maple tree, sitting with their backs pressed against the trunk, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze.

I wonder if I should give Kaede her present now, Gohan thought. I can't wait to see her face!

"Gohan?" Kaede asked.

"Hm?" Gohan said.

"What..." She gulped. "W-What would you do if one of your friends... was crazy?"

Gohan sat up straighter. "What do you mean, Kaede?"

"Well, let's just say one of your friends was hearing voices," Kaede ventured. "H-How would you feel?"

Gohan frowned, but said what he felt.

"To be honest, I don't really know," he said. "None of my friends are like that. But I'd try to help them nonetheless."

Kaede got a hopeful expression on her face. "You mean that?"

"Sure!" Gohan said. "But why are you asking, Kaede?"

Kaede hesitated.

"Well, Gohan..." she began. "Um, you see... it's l-like this..."

Just then, a voice interrupted. "So, having fun, you two?"

Kaede and Gohan turned their heads around and saw Piccolo floating above them, arms folded.

Instantly, Kaede slid behind Gohan, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Who is that?" she said timidly.

He's got green skin and pointy ears! she thought. Is he some kind of alien?

"Oh, hey, Piccolo!" Gohan said brightly. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since we beat Garlic Jr.!"

"I just thought I'd drop by and say hello, kid," the tall Namekian said.

He glanced at the girl hiding behind Gohan.

Her power level isn't all that high, he thought. Yet, Kami is right. There is something slightly... off about her. What could it be?

Gohan looked between Kaede and Piccolo, then remembered his manners.

"Oh, Kaede, I'd like you to meet Piccolo," he said. "Piccolo, this is my new friend, Kaede."

Piccolo inclined his head.

"What do you say you stop by for some sparring later tonight, Gohan?" the green man asked.

"Hm, okay, sure," Gohan said. "I'll come around sometime after midnight."

"Be sure your mom doesn't catch you," Piccolo smirked. "And good luck with your new friend."

And with that, Piccolo uncrossed his arms and flew off.

Gohan glanced back at Kaede, noticing she hadn't let him go yet.

"What's wrong, Kaede?" he asked. "You don't have to be afraid. Piccolo's really nice once you get to know him."

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Kaede mumbled. "I just... I got so nervous I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no big deal," Gohan reassured her.

"Gohan, is..." She hesitated. "Is Piccolo an alien?"

Gohan tensed up. "Why would you say that?" he asked, trying to appear calm.

"He's got green skin and antenna," Kaede replied. "I-It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I wouldn't mind if he was."

Gohan sighed. "That's kind of obvious, isn't it? Yes, Kaede, Piccolo's from outer space. He's from a race of people called the Nameks."

Does this mean I'm an alien too? Kaede wondered. Is that why I look so different from everyone else?

Gohan looked up and saw that the skies had turned orange and the sun was low in the sky.

"Oh, wow, Kaede, look at the time!" Gohan said. "I'd better be getting home!"

"Okay," Kaede said, wrapping her arms around Gohan, and burying her head in his shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I know you will," Gohan said. "And that's why I've brought you a gift, to be there for you when I'm not around."

"A present?" Kaede asked, removing herself from Gohan. "For me?"

"Yeah," Gohan grinned.

He pulled off his pink bag and unzipped it. He reached inside with both hands and he pulled out...

"Oh wow!" Kaede said. "It's a cat!"

A tiny white kitten was sleeping in Gohan's palms, just big enough to fit in them.

Gohan laid the kitten in her trembling hands, and she brought the tiny little creature close to her chest, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Gohan..." she whispered, gazing on the helpless little animal.

As she watched, the kitten woke up and stretched in her palms. The kitten opened its mouth and let out a cute mewl.

"Oh, wow, I love you already!" Kaede said, bringing the kitten close to her face and snuggling it.

The kitten purred, and Kaede felt her heart melting.

"Her name is Yuki," Gohan said. "I picked her up at the West City animal pound."

"Oh, Gohan, I love her already!" she gushed. She looked up at the boy in front of her with a worshipful expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gohan said naively. "Are you okay? You look pretty upset."

Kaede shook her head. "No, I'm... this is just..."

And she threw her arms around Gohan, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Kaede!" Gohan said happily. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kaede nodded. She reached down and held up one of Yuki's paws.

"Say goodbye, Yuki," she said.

The cat let out another adorable mewl.

Gohan laughed. "Goodbye, you two."

And with that, he lifted off the ground and flew away, unaware that he was being watched by Piccolo.

I hope you know what you're getting into, Gohan, he thought. I sense dark times ahead for all of us.

Is Piccolo right? Are things really as bad as they seem? And if so, how will this affect our heroes? There's only one way to find out! Stay tuned for the next update of Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 5: Saving Kaede

Last time on DBAF, Gohan and Kaede spent some more time together, and Piccolo met our mysterious young friend. Meanwhile, the two figures from before continued their plot. What do they have planned? And what will their plans mean for our young friends? There's only one way to find out. Stay tuned.

Kaede sat in her bedroom at the orphanage, tending to her cat.

"You're such a beautiful kitty, aren't you?" Kaede cooed to the innocent little creature.

The cat meowed at her, rubbing itself against her chest. Kaede smiled with happiness.

"Your ears look kind of like my horns," Kaede said. "Gohan says that he likes them. I guess I can see how your ears are cute."

She sighed. "But many times, I wish I never had them."

Kaede set the cat down and went over to sit down at her desk and try to catch up on her homework from the teachers.

"I'd better get started on this until Gohan comes to visit me," she said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a cruel voice sneered.

Kaede jerked up and saw Tomoo and his gang standing there, looking down at her cat with evil in their eyes...

Gohan was sitting in his room, finishing up the last of his studies.

"Ahhh, I'm almost done!" he said. "Then I can go see Kaede and we can have some more fun together!"

"Well, you seem to be working awfully hard today, Gohan," somebody said.

Gohan almost had a heart attack and he glanced around quickly to see... Fortuneteller Baba in front of him, floating on her crystal ball.

"Oh, hi, Baba," Gohan said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

Baba floated closer, eyeing him critically, and Gohan began to get the feeling he was being examined for something.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"You have befriended the girl at the orphanage," Baba said without emotion.

Gohan blinked. "You mean Kaede? Yeah, she's pretty lonely. What about her?"

Baba floated closer and came to a stop in front of him.

"I am deeply concerned," she said. "Her path was set, and now, somehow, you have changed it."

"W-What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "What path?"

"That girl was meant to become a mortal enemy of mankind," Baba explained. "Someone who was to kill thousands of people. But instead, you became her friend, and now, Kaede has developed feelings for you in the process. I don't know what all this means, but it is troubling."

But Gohan had quit listening. Kaede was supposed to become a killer? Gohan thought. N-No! I can't believe that! I won't believe that!

"But what's so wrong with changing her path?" Gohan asked. "Even if she was meant to become a killer, it's good that she turned away from it."

"There is an even greater darkness brewing, young one," Baba said. "And it is tied into the girl. Not even my crystal ball can see what it is."

"But what?" Gohan asked. "What on Earth can this darkness possibly be?"

Baba shook her head. "I do not know." Then she sighed. "But if you still desire to protect the girl from herself, then it is imperative you should know your presence is needed at the orphanage now. Your powers are urgently required."

"Why?" Gohan asked, his heart sinking. "What's happening?"

"She is about to endure a great emotional trauma, and unless you help her, she may begin her descent into madness," Baba informed him.

Kaede! Gohan thought desperately.

Leaping out of his chair, Gohan thanked Baba and quickly tore out of the window.

There isn't a moment to waste!

"What are you doing in my room?" Kaede demanded.

"Just looking at the pet of an animal," Tomoo said.

"It seems like a contradiction to me, Tomoo," Tasuma said. "After all, how can an animal own an animal?"

"Yeah," Tomoo said, then gave Kaede a shrewd look. "You seem to care for this animal a great deal, horns."

"Awww, did monkey boy give it to you?" Azukio sneered. "How touching."

"Maybe I'll just see what happens when we put your animal in danger," Tomoo said casually.

And without being told, Azukio and Tasuma jumped forward to grab hold of Kaede's arms.

"No, stop it!" Kaede said, not even bothering to hide her emotions. "Don't hurt her!"

"Let's see..." Tomoo said, pulling a vase out from behind his back.

His face lit with an evil leer, and he grabbed the cat around its middle. The tiny thing emitted a soul-wrenching shriek.

"Yuki!" Kaede cried, struggling against her captors. "No, let her go! Damn it, let her go!"

And with that, Tomoo brought the vase down hard on the tiny cat's body.

Yuki yowled in pain, but Tomoo's grip on it was too tight. Then he hit the kitten again, and again. Kaede stood helplessly as Azukio and Tasuma held her, watching as Tomoo beat her kitten with a vase. All she could do was yell at them.

"Stop it!" she demanded, tears streaming down her face against her will. "Stop hurting her!"

Tomoo actually laughed at her display. "I've never seen you show this much emotion before. This thing must mean something special to you."

"Just stop it!" Kaede yelled. "Stop it now!"

The cat was bloodied and had quickly stopped resisting. Tomoo raised his vase.

"And now for the finishing blow!" he said sadistically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaede screamed.

And time seemed to slow down as Tomoo brought the vase down. Suddenly, the cat disappeared from Tomoo's hands.

"Huh?" he said. "Hey, where'd it go?"

After looking around for a few seconds, Azukio spotted something scary.

"T-T-Tomoo," he said nervously. "L-Look... look over there!"

And turning as one, they found Gohan standing there, holding the bloody cat in his hands and glaring daggers at Tomoo and his bullies.

"Oh no... it's you..." Tomoo said. "Damn you! Why can't you just go away and leave us alone?"

"Gohan!" Kaede cried, looking relieve to see him standing there.

"You're beyond despicable," Gohan growled. "You'd kill a defenseless animal just to hurt Kaede?"

He moved forward, and the bullies winced.

Without taking his eyes off of them, Gohan reached into his shirt and pulled out a small, oblong object. He stuffed it in Yuki's mouth, and instantly, her injuries repaired, skin stitching itself to reform and become whole. The blood dried up and in less than a few seconds, Yuki had been completely restored.

"Gohan..." Kaede whimpered, not wanting to cry in front of Tomoo and his bullies. "I-I'm so glad you're here."

Gohan held Yuki to Kaede, offered her a brief smile, and then rounded on the bullies.

"I gave you a chance to leave Kaede be," Gohan said, advancing on the cowering bullies. "Instead, you chose to harass her, and tried to kill her pet, a gift I gave her to help feel better! I'm gonna make you all pay for that!"

The bullies scattered, but Gohan disappeared and reappeared right in front of them.

With one simple motion, Gohan aimed a punch at Tomoo, only barely restraining his power at the last moment, sending the bully flying through the wall of the orphanage, but he could see that he was alive, just hurt.

He viciously backhanded Azukio, sending him head over heels and crashing into the wall, leaving huge cracks in it.

Finally, Gohan delivered a flying kick to Tasuma, sending the heartless bully spinning until his head slammed through the wall on the other side.

Letting out a deep breath to calm himself, Gohan turned back to Kaede.

She was cradling her cat close and whimpering softly. Gohan walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" he asked her gently.

And with that, Kaede fell sobbing against Gohan, clutching both her cat while maintain an arm around Gohan.

"Why...?" she sobbed. "Why can't they just leave me alone? Why do they have to keep attacking me?"

"Kaede, please, you have to calm down," Gohan said.

But Kaede was inconsolable, and soon she had cried herself to sleep. Gohan sighed.

What am I going to do with her? he thought. I can't just leave her here. Those kids will never stop tormenting her, and she's just not happy living in such an awful environment. Oh, I know! Gohan's face lit with a wide smile.I'll bring her home with me.

Then his face fell.

"Oh, but Mom will never let her live with us," he said, glancing down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

Then his face hardened. I have to try. I'm just gonna have to try and convince her to let Kaede live with us. It's what Dad would do. He'd never abandon someone who needed help. All right, that settles this. Kaede is coming home with me!

Gently, Gohan scooped the horned girl into his arms and made sure her cat was nestled safely in her arms. Then, he walked out of her room with her.

Gohan noted faces turning as he walked through the hallways, observing him with obvious shock, no doubt surprised to see someone new.

Suddenly a teacher stood in front of Gohan, barring his way.

"Who are you, young man?" she asked.

Her hair was wrapped up into a tight bun and she wore a traditional Japanese outfit. She looked a lot like his mother. Unlike Chi-Chi, however, there were no features other than what seemed to be uppity sternness.

His mother, at least, was always happy to see him. Mostly.

"My name is Gohan," Gohan said in a low voice, "And I'm taking Kaede away from this orphanage."

The teacher blinked her eyes, then drew herself up importantly.

"I am Miss Milan, the headmaster here, and I will not allow you to kidnap one of our students," she said.

Gohan shook his head. "It isn't healthy for her here. The kids keep harassing her and sooner or later, she's going to snap. No one should live like this."

"But that is not for you to say," Milan said condescendingly.

She wants to intimidate me, Gohan realized. As if she can intimidate someone who's faced Frieza.

"Let me make this completely clear," Gohan said. "I AM taking Kaede with me and that's that."

"Oh no you're not!" Milan snapped, reaching out to slap him.

WHACK!

The blow echoed across the hall, students in their rooms gaping as they watched the show going on in the entryway. Gohan turned to face Miss Milan and he didn't have so much as a red cheek. He just glared at the woman.

Milan was clutching her hand, however, which she had hurt slapping the boy.

Without a word, Gohan reached up and kicked her in the stomach, sending Milan flying through the door at high velocity.

If the students had been gaping before, it was nothing compared to what they were doing now. Gohan sighed, then continued on his route outside the orphanage. Once he was away, he rose with Kaede, into the air, wondering what he was going to say to his mother when he got home.

I just hope I can convince her, he thought.

Chi-Chi was just finishing cleaning up the house.

It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it, she thought. Especially with that lug of a husband of mine being the way he is, she added fondly.

She sighed as her thoughts turned to her husband. She looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish you'd hurry up and come back home to us, Goku," she said. "I miss you, and I know Gohan misses you as well."

Suddenly, Gohan began calling for her from upstairs.

"Hey, Mom, can you come up here?" he said. "I have something I need to show you."

Seeing no reason not to do so, Chi-Chi headed up the stairs towards Gohan's room.

"What is it, son?" Chi-Chi asked as she got closer to the door. "What do you have to show me?"

She entered his room and looked at him in confusion.

"You know your studies are very important," she added sternly. "You should be studying right now or you're going to fall behind."

And then she caught sight of the pink-haired girl lying on Gohan's bed.

She screamed. "Ahhhh! Gohan, who is that?"

"That's what I wanted to show you, Mom," Gohan said. "This is my friend, Kaede."

"What are you doing with a girl in your bedroom, young man?" Chi-Chi demanded severely. "You way too young to be having girlfriends."

"W-What?" Gohan stuttered, blushing. "No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then explain," Chi-Chi said, softening her tone. "Who is she? What is she doing here?"

Gohan sighed. "I met her a few days ago, Mom. I've been spending time with her whenever I could. She... she's had a very hard life. She lives at an orphanage with dozens of kids who pick on her and harass her. I brought her back here because I thought... well, maybe she could live with us."

The answer Gohan was seeking was instantly refused.

"No, uh-uh, N-O, Gohan!" Chi-Chi said, building right back up to anger. "You, your father, and I already live here."

"But Mom, I thought —"

"I mean, seriously, do I really need another mouth to feed here?" Chi-Chi asked dramatically. "With the way your father eats, I don't think so!"

"Mom, it was only —"

"And this is around the time you should be knuckling down hard and concentrating on your studies, young man!" Chi-Chi plowed on, completely oblivious to her son's mounting impatience. "I won't have someone else around here to help shape you during these critical years!"

"Mom —"

"I don't even know this girl!" Chi-Chi continued. "I'm sure that she's very nice and all, but that's no excuse to start opening our home to anyone you please! I'm sorry about all the pain she's gone through, but this is when I have to put my foot down and say —"

"SHE'S STAYING!" Gohan yelled loudly at the top of his lungs.

Chi-Chi blinked, shocked, then blinked again. Then a third time. The sudden deflation of her anger underscored only very rarely this had happened.

"How did I raise such a stubborn child?" Chi-Chi wondered, still surprised.

"Look, Mom, I know you don't know her, but I do," Gohan insisted in a careful, slow manner, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he spoke to her. "She's had a horrible life. Look closely at her forehead. Please, Mom."

Chi-Chi, feeling very numb inside, looked at the girl and gasped.

"Ears!" she exclaimed. "She's got cat ears on her head!"

"Actually, no, they're horns," Gohan said. "All the kids at the orphanage hated her for having them. They used to sneak up on her, play cruel games on her, beat her up, and even tried to kill a pet she had befriended! Mom, really, I can understand why you're so reluctant. It is a huge responsibility, taking another child into your house, but I think it's worth it, deep down inside. What would Dad do?"

At this, the tears Gohan had been holding back began pouring down his face.

"Dad wouldn't turn somebody away who needed help, and Dad wouldn't leave them all alone in a place where no one cared about them," he said as he cried silently. "Dad would do the right thing. Dad would take her in." As he said this, Gohan looked up, his tear-stained eyes boring into Chi-Chi's increasingly emotional ones.

"I really, really like her, Mom, and I want her to stay with us," Gohan said. "She really does have no one else."

Chi-Chi just stood, blinking at Gohan. The only sign of her emotions was the slight wetness in her eyes.

Finally she spoke. "This is very important to you, isn't it, Gohan?" she said.

Gohan just nodded wordlessly, the tears still streaming down his face.

Chi-Chi looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully on the bed, nestling a kitten in her arms and looking very sweet and innocent.

The silence seemed to stretch on, and just when Gohan couldn't stand it anymore...

"I have two conditions," she said at last.

"What are they?" Gohan asked.

"The first is that you keep up with your studies," Chi-Chi said firmly. "I mean it, Gohan, I don't want you falling behind."

"Okay, I can do that," Gohan said, wiping away his tears. "What else?"

"Second, I want you to promise me that you'll convince her to study as well," Chi-Chi said. "If she's gonna be a member of this household, then I don't want her wasting her time all day, but preparing to grow up and hold down a job, be a productive member of society. This is still my house, and my rules."

Gohan nodded. "I don't think she'd mind that," he said. "So she can stay?"

Chi-Chi sighed, seeming very resigned. "Yes, Gohan, she can stay!"

"Yay!" Gohan sighed, jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mom, for everything!"

"Well, you are my only son, and Goku's son too," Chi-Chi said. "How can Earth could I ever refuse you?"

Just then, Kaede began groaning moving on the bed.

"She's waking up!" Gohan observed.

She moved around a bit more, then her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked, then looked over at Gohan.

"Hi," Gohan said cheerfully.

"Hi," Kaede said, feeling dazed. Then she leaped up with a barrage of questions.

"Where are we?" she said. "We were at the orphanage, but now we're not! What happened? Is Yuki okay? What's going on?"

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, please calm down," Gohan urged her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

Taking a few breaths, Kaede did as he instructed.

"We're at my house," Gohan said. "Yuki's fine. And this is my mother."

Kaede looked up and almost jumped away in shock as she got her first glance at Chi-Chi. She felt her body cringing away shyly as she moved her hands over her horns, covering them up beneath them. No doubt Kaede assumed that Chi-Chi was going to hate them.

"Hi, Miss... you know, I don't know your last name," Kaede said, hiding the fear she felt inside.

"Son, my surname is Son," Chi-Chi said. "And you know, you really don't have to hide those. I've already seen them."

"Oh..." Kaede said, lowering her hands bashfully to her side as her stomach twisted and turned.

"It's okay, Kaede," Gohan said. "Mom doesn't care that you have horns. I have a tail, remember?"

"That's right," Chi-Chi sniffed imperiously. "I have more important things to worry about."

"Oh, thank you..." Kaede said quietly, feeling overwhelmed inside.

His mother doesn't seem so bad, Kaede thought. But why did Gohan bring me here? What's happening?

As if he was reading her thoughts, Gohan spoke up.

"Well, Kaede, you should know the reason that I brought you here," Gohan said. "You see... you can live here with us from now on."

Kaede blinked. Surely she had misunderstood that.

"What... what did you say?" she asked, gaping in awe, like a fish.

"Just what I said," Gohan said. "You can live here with us."

Kaede looked up at Chi-Chi with quivering eyes.

"And you're okay with this?" she said with tones of awe.

"Well, of course," Chi-Chi admitted. "It did take a little convincing from my Gohan, but in the end, I —"

Her words were cut off as Kaede jumped up and hugged the matronly woman around the middle, squeezing her tight.

"Thank you..." Kaede whispered, tears running down both sides of her face. "Thank you so much..."

And Gohan smiled, seeing two of the three people he cared about most in the world getting along.

He looked out the window.

Now it would only be complete if you were here, Dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 6: Born in Blood

Last time on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates, Tomoo and his gang tried to kill Kaede's pet cat Yuki to get some kind of reaction out her, but, forewarned by Baba of their goal, Gohan was there, and was able to stop them from carrying out their diabolical intentions. Gohan took Kaede back to his home with him, where he was able to convince Chi-Chi to let her stay with them, but will this turn out to be a mistake that they soon regret? Find out,today, on DBAF!

That night, Kaede ate at the dinner table with her new family.

"So, how are you studies going, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Just fine, Mom," Gohan said happily. "I've advanced to trigonometry and I think I'm ready to begin calculus."

"Excellent!" Chi-Chi praised. "Gohan, you are getting to be quite the little scholar. I'm so proud of you."

"Miss Son, um..." Kaede began, then blushed and looked down.

"Oh, you can just call me Chi-Chi if you want," Chi-Chi said. "Please don't call me Miss Son. You're making me feel old."

"Okay," Kaede said. "Miss Son... I was wondering, w-what happened to Gohan's father?"

Both Gohan and Chi-Chi tensed up. "What do you mean?" Gohan said.

"I mean, you said you have a father, but I haven't seen him once since I came here. Why isn't he here with you? A family is supposed to be there for one another. At least, that's what I'd always hoped a family would be like."

Gohan and Chi-Chi exchanged a look that clearly said, "How much do we tell her?"

After a few seconds, Chi-Chi spoke. "Gohan's father is... away for a while."

"Oh," Kaede said, and continued eating her meal. Once they were done, Gohan patted his stomach.

"Ahhh, I'm full," he said. "I couldn't eat another bite!"

"I'm just glad you don't have your father's appetite," Chi-Chi remarked.

"Miss So... Chi-Chi, can I go take a bath?" the pink-haired girl asked the Son matron.

"Sure thing, Kaede," Chi-Chi said. "You should too, Gohan, then it's time to head to bed. You need to buckle down and hit the books tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom," Gohan said. He took Kaede's hand, much to her surprise.

"Come on, Kaede, let's go upstairs!" Gohan said cheerfully.

"Well, all right," Kaede said, relishing the chance to touch Gohan, the boy who had saved her.

They raced up the stairs as Chi-Chi stayed below to clean up the table, sighing in resignation.

"I must be getting old," she said. "I can't keep up with kids today."

Once upstairs, Gohan took Kaede to his bedroom's bathroom, complete with its own bathtub.

"Well, I'll go first, Kaede," Gohan said, making to move into the bathroom.

"Wait, Gohan," Kaede said, grabbing onto his arm.

Gohan glanced back in confusion.

"What is it, Kaede?" he asked.

She was just standing there, a big blush resting on her cheeks. It was obvious that she wanted to ask him something, something that was very big and embarrassing, but Gohan would let her ask in her own time, when she was ready.

Finally, she spoke.

"Um... can we... that is, will you... I... c-can we..." She took in a deep breath. "Will you take a bath with me?"

Gohan's eyes literally bulged out of his skull.

"WHAT?!" Gohan said, shocked.

"I just... well..." Kaede said, looking down. "I just... I really care about you, and well... I-I thought maybe we could bathe together."

Gohan started calming down, but he was still very surprised.

She looks so sad, Gohan thought. How much suffering has she endured in her life? You owe her this. She deserves a little happiness.

"O-Okay, Kaede, w-we can t-t-take a b-bath together," Gohan said, cursing the stutter in his voice.

Kaede looked back up happily, blinking in surprise, and then she jumped forward and hugged Gohan.

"Thank you, Gohan," she said, placing her head in his shoulder.

Gohan smiled. She still had the power to make him feel better, just by her simply being her.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Gohan thought.

"Come on, let's go," the half-Saiyan said.

He led Kaede into his personal bathroom, feeling nervous inside. If they were a bit older, Gohan felt this would be very inappropriate. As he closed the door Gohan felt himself blushing furiously, seemingly against his will.

"Shouldn't we get undressed, Gohan?" Kaede said, tilting her head quizzically at him.

"Y-Yeah," Gohan said. "Well, I'll go f-first."

Shucking off his shirt, Gohan then slid his pants down his legs, as well as his underwear, leaving him completely exposed to the girl in front of him.

Well, that wasn't so bad, Gohan thought. It's a little embarrassing, but it's not nearly as humiliating as I thought it'd be.

"My turn," Kaede said, sounding completely unfazed.

With a simple motion, Kaede lowered her shorts down her legs, and Gohan was surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. And then she pulled her top off over her torso, tossing it casually aside, leaving the pink-haired girl standing there along with the raven-haired boy, both totally naked.

"Wow, you're a lot prettier than I thought," Gohan said.

Kaede smiled, blushing deeply at Gohan's praise. "Thank you, Gohan. I think you're pretty too."

Gohan smiled, feeling at ease for the first time since he stripped naked.

"Come on, let's take that bath," he said, leading Kaede over to the bathtub as the two prepared to enjoy a relaxing soak together.

In the East City Covenant Hospital, a woman was in a bed, giving birth.

"Come on, honey, just one more push," the man told his wife.

"I-I don't know if I can," she whimpered, obviously exhausted after hours of intense labor.

"Mrs. Samora, it's only one more push, and then the baby will finally be out," one of the doctors told her.

Mrs. Samora looked up, bleary-eyed, at the doctor, staring at him for a few seconds, and then she nodded.

"Okay, one more push, and that's it!" she insisted.

With a fierce grunt, she began pushing, the doctors examining what took place, and then finally, a baby's cries filled the air.

"It's out!" the doctor said. "The baby is free."

Mrs. Samora grinned, and her husband wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"It's a girl," another doctor announced, causing the couple to grin.

"We have a little girl," Mr. Samora said happily.

"We did it, honey," Mrs. Samora said. "Our first baby."

"But, my word..." one of the doctors gasped.

"What? What is it?" Mrs. Samora said worriedly. "What's wrong with our baby?"

"Horns!" another doctor said. "The baby has horns!"

"What?" Mrs. Samora said.

Mr. Samora moved over to take a closer look at his baby.

The child was wet and covered in blood, but he could clearly see two catlike protrusions sticking out of her head.

"He's right, honey!" Mr. Samora said. "I can see it. She has horns."

"What does this mean, doctors?" Mrs. Samora asked.

One doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure. We will check to see if the baby is healthy."

And in all the furor, they never noticed one of the orderlies slipping quietly out of the room.

Gohan and Kaede exited the bath, both dressed and feeling very relaxed.

"That was a nice bath, wasn't it, Kaede?" Gohan said, feeling peaceful.

"Yes," Kaede agreed. "It was nice especially because I got to share it with you."

Gohan laughed. He was becoming more and more comfortable around Kaede.

Then Kaede noticed a problem.

"Um, Gohan, where am I going to sleep?" she asked the spiky-haired boy.

"Oh," Gohan said, shrugging. "Well, Mom said she was going to go and buy you a bed tomorrow, but until then, I guess we're sharing a bed."

"That's okay," Kaede said. "I like that. I like being close to you, Gohan."

Gohan smiled, and together, the two of them climbed into his bed. Gohan settled into place while Kaede slid her arms around him.

"Um, Kaede, what are you doing?" Gohan asked naïvely.

"I like hugging you, Gohan," she said happily. "I-I've never felt this close to anyone. C-Can't we sleep like this?"

"If it'll make you happy, then sure," Gohan said, wrapping his own arms around the horned girl. "I like hugging you too."

Kaede snuggled up closer to Gohan and whispered into his ear. "Thank you, Gohan... my angel."

Gohan blushed VERY deeply.

"Uh, I don't know if I'm an angel, Kaede," Gohan said.

"I think you are," Kaede said. "My angel, sent down to watch after me."

"Well, okay, if you say so," Gohan said, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Kaede giggled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

After a while, the two had relaxed, just enjoying the feeling of hugging one another, and soon, the room filled with the sound of their quiet snores...

Mrs. Samora held her baby in her hands, watching her sleep. It was nighttime at the hospital, and most of the staff had gone home.

"Isn't she precious?" Mr. Samora asked his wife.

"Yeah," Mrs. Samora said. "Our dear, precious Hikari Samora."

Just then, the doors opened, and a tall man with blue hair and a lab coat stepped in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Samora?" he said questioningly.

"Yes, Doctor?" Mr. Samora asked.

"I'm Dr. Light," the man said. "I'm afraid we ran some tests on your baby, and there's a chemical imbalance in her brain."

"What kind of an imbalance?" Mr. Samora demanded.

Dr. Light sighed. "The kind that will inevitably lead to her death."

Mrs. Samora froze, and looked down in horror at her baby.

"No..." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "No, not my precious Hikari..."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Light said sadly. "We can put her down for you, if you wish."

"No," Mr. Samora said. "If she's going to die, then we want to spend as much time as we can with her before she dies."

"But it would be better if she doesn't suffer," Dr. Light said soothingly. "You have to think about what is best for her."

"How much time do we have left with her, Doctor?" Mrs. Samora asked.

"Only a few weeks, at best," Dr. Light said.

"Then that's a few more weeks than we would have had without her if you take her from us now," Mrs. Samora said, determined.

"Yes, I'm inclined to agree," Mr. Samora said. "We will let her live, for now."

Dr. Light narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid you don't understand. We have to put her down for her own sake."

"Just why are you so insistent about this, Doctor?" Mr. Samora asked suspiciously. "Is there something personal in this for you?"

"I just don't want to see an innocent baby suffer needlessly," Dr. Light told them.

"Well, we're her parents, and it's our say," Mrs. Samora said. "You're overstepping your bounds, Doctor."

"Now leave, or we'll be forced to report you," Mr. Samora said.

Dr. Light sighed again. "Very well, I'd hoped to avoid this, but I see I have no choice."

He raised a radio to his mouth. "Execute the backup plan."

With that, a bunch of soldiers rushed into the room, depressing the safeties on their weapons and aiming them unerringly at the shocked couple.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Samora demanded angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I expected your full cooperation," Dr. Light said. "But we must have that child. She is a threat to mankind. I deeply regret this, but we are taking her with us, without your approval." He nodded at one of the soldiers nearby. "Take her."

The soldier lowered his weapon fractionally and approached the scared-looking couple. Mr. Samora was still for a few seconds, but Dr. Light could see what he was planning to do. Before he could stop it, Mr. Samora had reached out and grabbed the soldier's arm.

"No, don't fire!" he yelled.

But it was too late.

Equipped with their silencers, the soldiers then began firing at the young couple. Dr. Light quickly ducked down, his heart racing, shocked that it had come to this, as they unloaded their bullets into the unsuspecting woman and man.

After the shots ceased, he stood back, trembling at just how quickly the situation had devolved.

The man and woman were slumped over, bleeding from multiple gun entry wounds. There was no helping them.

"You idiots!" Dr. Light growled. "We were supposed to be protecting them from the Diclonii, not ourselves!"

"Sorry, sir, they resisted," the soldier who had first fired said emotionlessly. "We reacted."

Dr. Light snarled. "Secure the doors! We'd better pay the right people so that the police don't look into this too closely."

Shoving past the soldiers very roughly, Dr. Light went up to the injured young woman. There was a gunshot wound which had nearly torn open her throat. She would be gone soon. He looked down at her with deep regret.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "I-I never wanted this."

The woman, eyes blazing in defiance, weakly reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, squeezing it as tightly as she could manage.

"D-Do... not... kill... my... baby," the woman moaned, and with that, her head fell back against the pillow as the life left her.

He looked down at the baby, which had begun crying at all the commotion.

The poor baby, he thought. She lost her parents, and now she's going to lose her life.

"Sir?" one of the soldiers said. "Just inject her already and let's get going!"

Dr. Light continued looking down at the baby.

She never asked to be born this way, he thought. She never asked to be cursed with the bloodline of her heritage. And I never meant to murder her parents. If I killed her now... would I be doing the right thing? Or would I just be spreading more injustice?

"Sir!" one of the soldiers urged. "Someone could drop in at any time! Do it now!"

Shaking his head, Dr. Light made up his mind.

"No," he said as he picked up the baby. "We're taking her with us."

The soldiers looked shocked, and glanced around at each other.

"Sir, our orders were to neutralize any new Silpelits till the rest of the facilities are constructed," a soldier reminded him.

"Yeah, we can't afford to contain any new specimens," another said.

"I shall speak with the Director personally," Dr. Light said. "We ARE taking her with us. Those are your orders, gentlemen."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers all repeated emotionlessly, accustomed to orders.

"Come on," Dr. Light said, leading the way out of the room, leaving the poor young couple's lifeless bodies behind for the staff to find...


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 7: Secrets Revealed

Last time on DBAF, Kaede was getting used to her new life at the Son household. She and Gohan spent time together bonding and cultivating their still-new friendship. Meanwhile, miles away, a young woman gave birth to Hikari Samora, who, like Kaede, possesses horns on top of her head. Acting on this information, a legion of soldiers came into the hospital demanding they hand Hikari over to them. When the confrontation turned to bloodshed, their leader, a man named Dr. Light, was faced with a choice, and decided he couldn't end the young girl's life just yet. Who is Dr. Light, and who does he serve? What impact will this have on Hikari? Find out today, on DBAF!

Gohan woke up. At first, he didn't understand why, then he felt someone right next to him, hugging him, in fact.

Gohan opened his eyes and saw Kaede latched onto him, sleeping peacefully.

What's she doing here? Gohan wondered. Then... Oh yeah!

Memories of the night before came back to him, beating Tomoo and his bullies, and then bringing Kaede home with him, where he finally convinced his mother to let her stay with them with no small amount of persuasion.

Gohan smiled. We're gonna have so much fun today!

He gently nudged the girl.

"Hey, Kaede, wake up," he said. "Kaede, wake up."

Kaede shifted, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Gohan," she yawned, blinking the grogginess out of her eyes.

"Hello," Gohan said, releasing her. "We should be getting up. Mom's probably gonna call us for breakfast soon."

"Good idea, Gohan," Kaede said, then she smiled a little. "I liked your mom."

"It's good to hear that, but wait until she gets mad," Gohan said good-naturedly.

"Gohan! Kaede!" a voice called up to them. "Breakfast!"

Gohan looked at Kaede. "See what I mean? Come on, let's go eat!"

And both children took off down the stairs to their meal.

The blue-haired man stood in front of the Director, sweating nervously.

"I see," the Director said. "And you didn't end her life yet."

"No, sir," Dr. Light said. "She could still prove to be a valuable research specimen."

"That was not your call to make!" the Director snapped, slamming his fist down on the table.

Dr. Light jumped, but otherwise said nothing more on the subject. He merely waited for the Director to continue speaking.

The Director glared at him for a few moments.

"Why did you not kill her?" he asked. "The truth, this time."

Dr. Light sighed. The Director had seen through him.

"Because... I was forced to kill her parents," he admitted. "I did not enjoy it, and I wish I could take it back."

"So you feel guilt over their deaths," the Director said, scowling. "It was inevitable that some parents would ultimately resist us."

"Still, it should not have happened in the first place!" Dr. Light insisted. "We are fighting to protect humanity, not kill them! That's their job."

"Hardly grounds for keeping a research specimen alive," the Director scoffed.

"I know," Dr. Light answered. "I promise you, if you allow her to live, she could be an asset to our research here. After all, the girl could have powers we don't know about yet, and besides, what's one more Silpelit to study?"

The Director clasped his hands behind him and turned to look out the windows on the far side of the room. For several long minutes, he just stood there, saying nothing. Finally, when it seemed he could bear the silence no longer, the Director spoke.

"Very well," he said, turning back to face him. "Number 13 will be your responsibility. If she causes any deaths, you will be responsible, as well as the one to carry out all of the experiments we must perform on her. Do I make myself clear?"

Dr. Light nodded. "Yes, sir. Perfectly clear."

"Good," the Director said. "Dismissed."

Dr. Light bowed, and then turned to leave the office, leaving the Director alone to his thoughts.

After breakfast, Gohan and Kaede went outside, with the promise that later Gohan would study to placate his mom.

"So what do we do now, Gohan?" Kaede asked her friend as they walked through a beautiful meadow.

"Hmm..." Gohan said. "Oh, I know! We can go swimming! I know a perfect place where Dad and I used to go swimming!"

"Okay, let's go," Kaede agreed.

"But you don't have a bathing suit, do you?" Gohan said, looking sideways at Kaede.

"No, but it's okay," the horned girl said. "We can go swimming naked. It shouldn't be embarrassing after last night."

"Well, you're right about that," Gohan said. "Okay, come on!"

And he led her down to the lake where he jumped off the cliff into the water.

"Gohan!" Kaede yelled worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine!" Gohan insisted, stripping as he fell down.

And with that, he disappeared below the water, bobbing his head back up in a few moments.

"See?" Gohan called up. "I'm fine! Come on in, the water's nice!"

"Well, okay," Kaede said, and with that, she jumped off the cliff too, also stripping as she went down.

She disappeared below the water with a huge splash, popping back up a few moments later.

"You're right, the water feels really nice," Kaede commented.

"Race you!" Gohan said, taking off across the water.

"Hey, no fair!" Kaede said, but inside she was amused. "You have a head start!"

Gohan merely looked back and stuck his tongue out at her. Taking that as a challenge, Kaede swam after him.

For a couple of hours, Gohan and Kaede played together, splashing each other, playing games of water tag, and so on. By the end, they were pretty wet, and trod up to shore, where their clothes lay on the bank, also wet.

"I suppose we should just wait for them to dry," Kaede observed.

"Yeah," Gohan said, holding up the sopping clothes.

The two retreated to a grassy hill where they lay down and looked up at the clouds, watching them go by.

"Look! That one right there!" Gohan said. "That cloud looks like a hippo!"

"Oh yes, I see it," Kaede said. Then she pointed up. "That one looks like one of those tall buildings from the city."

"Oh wow, so it does," Gohan agreed. "And, hey, look at that one! It looks like you!"

"Really?" Kaede said, trying to spot it.

"See, there?" Gohan said, helping her out. "See the long hair, and the horns, and how you're standing up straight?"

"Hey, I see it now," Kaede said. "Though it looks more like you."

"Like me?" Gohan asked, blinking.

"Sure," Kaede said. "See that puffy part coming out the side? That's your tail. And the horns are your hands."

"I never saw it that way," Gohan admitted.

There was suddenly a cool breeze and Gohan shivered as it blew across his naked skin.

"Our clothes should be dry by now," Gohan said. "Let's get dressed."

"Yes, it's starting to get cold," Kaede said.

As they got dressed, Kaede kept shooting furtive looks at the young boy, and Gohan knew she was burning to ask him something. When both of them were fully dressed and she still hadn't spoken up, Gohan turned to look at her.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Kaede?" he inquired.

Kaede tensed up, and then said tentatively, "Well, yes, but it's okay if you don't wanna answer, I'm just curious..."

"What is it?" Gohan said gently.

"Well, um... it's just... how are you so strong, Gohan?" Kaede asked.

Gohan blinked and for a few seconds, he felt worried.

"Um, what do you mean?" he said.

"You're very strong for such a young boy," Kaede noted. "And you have a tail. I... I know there's something you're not telling me, Gohan, and I wish I knew what it was. I-I promise I won't laugh at you or something but if you really don't want to tell me, I won't force you."

Gohan sighed. What do I tell her? That I'm an alien? How will she even understand? he thought. Then again, she's told me so much about her life. How can I begin to refuse her? She's earned this. If she's gonna be living with us, she deserves to know the truth.

"Sit down, Kaede," Gohan instructed.

Hesitantly, looking confused, Kaede did as she was told, and a second later, Gohan plopped down next to her.

"What I'm going to tell you might be hard to believe, but I swear to Kami it's the truth," he said.

Kaede nodded slowly, looking more confused than ever. "Okay."

"First..." Gohan paused, not knowing how to begin his tale, then he realized how simple it was. "Do you believe in other worlds with people on them?"

Kaede's eyes widened, but she nodded. "You mean like aliens?"

"Yes," Gohan said.

"You mean... Gohan, you're an alien?" Kaede asked him, completely awed.

"Yes, I am," Gohan said, completely oblivious to Kaede's distress.

Is that why I emphasize better with Gohan? Kaede thought. Because he isn't human? Am I an alien? Does this explain why we get along so well?

"Well, at least half alien, anyway," Gohan sighed. "It's a long story."

"Would you tell it to me, please, Gohan?" Kaede pleaded. "I... I'd really like to know."

"It begins when I was four years old," Gohan said. "We had gone to my father's reunion at Master Roshi's island when a space warrior named Raditz showed up, claimed he was my father's brother, and said that Dad was an alien like him."

"Did you believe him?" Kaede asked.

"Not at first, but it soon became apparent that he was telling the truth," Gohan explained. "For one thing, he had a tail like me and Daddy. However, that was where the similarities stopped, because the Saiyans, the race me and my dad come from, were space warriors who went from planet to planet conquering and enslaving innocent people, with no regard for sentient life."

"Why did Raditz come to Earth?" Kaede said. "To conquer it?"

"Partially, but he also wanted to retrieve Daddy and put him to work as a space pirate," Gohan said. "When Dad refused, Raditz kidnapped me. Luckily Dad and Piccolo were able to find me, and fought Raditz to try and get me back."

"Who won?" Kaede inquired.

"Well, Raditz was far stronger than any of us, but they were able to outsmart him, even grabbed ahold of his tail. That's a Saiyan's weakness. If you manage to grab it, you can completely immobilize the Saiyan," Gohan said as Kaede opened her mouth to ask why that mattered.

"I see..." Kaede murmured. "Go on."

"Seeing my father being brutally tortured, I... I lost control," Gohan admitted. "That was the first time my hidden powers manifested themselves, and I managed to weaken Raditz enough for my dad to get him in an arm lock. In the end, he sacrificed himself to kill Raditz."

Kaede gasped. "Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry. I can only imagine..." And then a thought occurred to her, a recent memory of Chi-Chi and what she had said about Gohan's father. "Wait! If your father died, then how is he still living now?"

Is... is Gohan lying to me? Kaede wondered. Does he think I won't be able to handle it? Or is he trying to hide the pain?

"Well, that's a story in and of itself, but I'll tell you it anyway," Gohan told her. "First off, have you ever heard of the Dragon Balls?"

Kaede nodded. "One of the nicer teachers, Miss Asia, told me about it. Wait, you mean the Dragon Balls are real?"

"Yes, only... well... it's kinda complicated," Gohan said. "You see, the Nameks, an ancient alien race who'd come to Earth long ago, are the actual creators of the Dragon Balls. When a vicious weather storm affected their planet, they sent one boy to Earth. He lost his memory, but eventually, that boy grew up to become the Guardian of the Earth. However, before he was able to become Guardian, he had to purge all the evil in himself, and the boy literally split into two separate people: Kami, who became Guardian of the Earth, and Piccolo, the evil Demon King."

"You mean this one person split himself in two?" Kaede asked, overwhelmed.

Gohan nodded. "Yes. Kami and Piccolo are one being. They share a link, both physically and psychologically. However, my father was able to defeat King Piccolo, but before he died, he transferred all of his essence into an egg, and that egg later hatched into the second version of Piccolo. He and my dad were bitter rivals, and Piccolo vowed to kill my father no matter what."

"Okay," Kaede said, sounding very confused. "So you used the Dragon Balls to wish your father back?

"Yes, but that still isn't the end of the story," Gohan said.

"You're kidding!" Kaede exclaimed. "Well, can you tell me what happened next?"

"Yes, I will," Gohan agreed. "Apparently, Piccolo told Raditz about the Dragon Balls as he lay dying, and Raditz told us that two more Saiyans had heard the whole thing and they would be on their way to Earth to make a wish. It would take them one year to get here and Piccolo took my into the wilderness for some special training."

"But Gohan, you were only four!" Kaede protested.

"I know, and it was really scary at times, but it was worth it if it meant surviving the Saiyans," Gohan said. Then he smiled. "Besides, it wasn't that bad once I got used to it. Just before the Saiyans arrived, my friends used the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Dad had been undergoing special training in the afterlife, but it would take Dad time to get back to Earth. We had to hold off the Saiyans on our own."

Gohan's voice grew grim.

"A lot of our friends died, including Piccolo, who sacrificed himself for me when it looked like Nappa was going to kill me, and since he had died, Kami died as well, and the Dragon Balls died along with him," Gohan explained.

"But then... how is your father still alive?" Kaede asked, sounding, if it was possible, even more confused than before.

"Well, Vegeta, one of the Saiyans, made an offhand remark on how the Nameks must have been the ones to create the Dragon Balls on Earth, and we figured that maybe if we went to Namek, they'd have their own set of Dragon Balls we could use to wish all of the others back," Gohan said.

"But how did you get to Planet Namek?" Kaede said plaintively.

"We used the ship Kami had landed on Earth with to travel there," he revealed. "Despite some troubles that we encountered along the way, we did eventually make it to Namek in the end. However, our problems were only beginning when we landed."

Gohan's face looked more serious than Kaede had ever seen it.

"We weren't the only ones looking for the Dragon Balls," Gohan said. "Vegeta, the only survivor from the battle on Earth, was there as well, and he wasn't alone. Someone even stronger than him, Vegeta's boss, an evil being named Frieza, had gone there to look for the Dragon Balls. Their goal was to wish for eternal life, and since they were both so strong, then this would mean that they could rule over the galaxy for eternity."

Kaede grabbed her head with her hands. "Ugh, this is getting so complicated," she complained.

Gohan reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you wanna hear everything?" Gohan asked. "We can put this off till tomorrow."

"No, I wanna hear everything," Kaede said, looking back up. "I-I need to hear everything."

She took a deep breath.

"Go on, Gohan," she encouraged him. "What happened then?"

"For a while, it was a race to collect the Dragon Balls," Gohan stated. "We even sided with Vegeta against Frieza's men, despite the fact that they were much stronger. Then my father, who had finally healed from his battle with the Saiyans on Earth, arrived in the nick of time to help us out. We defeated the Ginyu Force, Frieza's elite squad of henchmen, and finally collected the Dragon Balls."

"What did you wish for?" Kaede questioned.

"First, you should know the Namekian Dragon Balls are different than our Dragon Balls," Gohan said. "First off, the Dragon, Porunga, grants you three wishes instead of one, but its wishing power is limited, since unlike Earth's Dragon, he can't revive multiple people."

"So what did you do?" Kaede said.

"We did the only thing that we could," Gohan told her. "We wished for Piccolo to be brought back to life first. This would revive the Earth's Dragon Balls, making it possible to wish the others back to life, and then with the second wish, we asked for Porunga to transport Piccolo to the Planet Namek so that he could join us in our fight against Frieza. We needed all the help we could get."

"And the third wish?" Kaede said curiously, but Gohan shook his head.

"Guru, the old Namek who created the Dragon Balls, died before we could complete our third wish, and if that wasn't bad enough, Frieza showed up at that very moment!" Gohan said. "Along the way to the battlefield, Piccolo met up with a Namek warrior, Nail, and fused with him to become stronger, but even with his power, Frieza was still more powerful. That's my father recovered from his fight with the Ginyu Force, and he joined us."

"But how could he make a difference?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Gohan said, slapping his head. "A special ability the Saiyans have is to become stronger after every fight, or after becoming seriously injured. The greater the injury, the stronger the Saiyan becomes after healing."

"Wow, that seems... kind of unfair," Kaede admitted.

"Well, maybe it is, but in this case, it was an asset to us," Gohan said. "Father was strong enough to take on Frieza single-handedly, but not before he killed Vegeta. The battle was even for the most part, until Frieza told us he wasn't even trying, and he powered up. Dad did everything he could, and in a brief moment, it looked like we'd won... but then it was revealed Frieza was still alive. He injured Piccolo and killed Krillin, and that's when it happened."

"What?" Kaede said.

"You see, Frieza had reigned over the Saiyans for a very long time, using them as his enforcers to spread his rule throughout the galaxy," Gohan said. "However, there was always the legend that one among the Saiyans would rise up as a Super Saiyan, and Frieza was terrified of the Saiyans, so when it looked like they were growing strong enough to become an actual threat to his power, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan homeworld, killing all the Saiyans except for Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, my daddy, and Turles."

"That's heartless," Kaede said. "How can he blow up the entire planet?"

"Frieza was a tyrant, Kaede," Gohan told her. "He cared nothing for the lives he stole."

"And that power can be yours, if only you were to give in and fulfill your destiny," a soft, silky voice whispered in the back of Kaede's head.

No, I won't, Kaede insisted. Just leave me alone!

"Anyway, seeing his best friend killed, Dad changed," Gohan continued. "That's when he became a Super Saiyan. He told me to leave the planet with Piccolo, but Frieza wasn't going down easily and he blew up the core of the planet. Namek only had five minutes before it blew up. Fortunately, King Kai came up with a clever plan. You see, Kami had been collecting our Dragon Balls and he used them to wish back everyone Frieza and his men had killed back to life. Since it turns out Guru died from a broken heart at the loss of his people to Frieza, he was revived, too, and that brought back the Namek Dragon Balls. Using those Dragon Balls, we wished everyone on the Planet Namek back to Earth, except for Daddy and Frieza, since Daddy insisted he wanted to finish his fight with Frieza."

"How did you father escape from Namek before it blew up?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, but we found out when we used the Namek Dragon Balls, which had followed us to Earth, to wish back our friends," Gohan explained. "Daddy's still in outer space somewhere, and I have no idea where he is."

"Oh, okay," Kaede said. "This... this is a lot of information to take in. I think I'm gonna need some time before I understand it all."

"Take as much time as you need," Gohan said, giving a reassuring smile.

Kaede nodded, and then she did something surprising. She reached over and kissed Gohan on the cheek. Gohan grabbed the cheek, blushing.

"Thank you," Kaede told the Saiyan hybrid. "For telling me everything. It probably wasn't easy."

"Does this... change anything?" Gohan asked nervously. "You know, me being half alien? I am technically an Earthling, I was born here. I'm just not completely human. Does that bother you at all? I... I won't blame you if it does."

Kaede shook her head. "No, it doesn't," she said. "Like I said, you're my friend, Gohan, and I... well, I like being with you."

With that, Gohan flashed her a Son grin.

"Oh man, thank you!" he said happily. "You're my friend too, Kaede, and I really like you."

Kaede blushed just as deeply as Gohan had moments before.

"Gohan?" she inquired.

"Yes?" Gohan said.

"Well, um... I-I have something to tell you," Kaede said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Gohan told her.

"Well, you see..." Kaede said, her blush deepening. "I... I... well, I... I, um... I-I l —"

"Gohan! Gohan! Kaede!" a voice called out, interrupting the horned girl.

"That's Mom," Gohan said. "Looks like it's time to head in and study. That'll make her happy."

He stood up, brushing the grass stains off his clothes, and then held out a hand to Kaede, who took it. Gohan helped her up to her feet.

"We'd better go," Gohan said.

Kaede just nodded, half disappointed, half relived. As they walked back to the Son home, Kaede looked sideways at Gohan and completed the sentence in her mind, words that she had been brave enough to try to tell her friend, but didn't know if she could really tell him.

I love you, Gohan.

And now, with Gohan's confession about his past, will Gohan and Kaede survive what is to come? And what about poor young Hikari? Now trapped in a place for other horned babies, will she endure the trials to come? What is her connection to Kaede, and why are more horned babies being born across the world? Find out the answers to these questions and more, next time on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 8: The Training Begins

Last time, on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates, Gohan and Kaede spent much more time together, and Gohan finally worked up enough nerve to tell her he was half alien. Rather than be frightened, Kaede accepted Gohan for whom he was, and the two grew even closer. Meanwhile, the mysterious director allowed Hikari to be brought to their research facility, but there are still unanswered questions to be asked. Who these people are and what is their link to Kaede? Can the approaching darkness Kami senses be stopped and how are all these events related to one another? Find out, today, on DBAF!

Over a week had passed since Kaede came to live with Gohan and his mother, and she could not help but marvel at the differences in her living condition once she was finally free from that hellish orphanage forever.

Laying on a grassy, staring up at the clouds, Kaede thought about everything that had happened to her recently.

I've found a really close friend, and I've made a new family, she thought with tears in her eyes. Gohan really is something special. He gave me a new life. Without him, I'd still be stuck in that living hell, with no one to care for me.

"Hey, Kaede!" Gohan called. "Kaede!"

Kaede sat up. "Over here, Gohan!"

Gohan flew down from the sky, smiling widely.

"Hey, there you are," he said. "Well, here are our study materials."

He handed her a book and sat down with one himself.

"Your mom sure drives you hard, doesn't she?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," Gohan said. "I do want a good career, after all. It will make her happy. Besides, I can help people in other ways too."

Kaede nodded, a new thought entering her mind, one that had been occupying her attention for a more than week, ever since Gohan revealed his Saiyan heritage, one she did not feel comfortable enough to voice out loud.

For a while, the two lay there, studying, Gohan occasionally helping her through the more complex stuff, but eventually, even he noticed the horned girl's rather pensive mood, and he decided to ask her what was bothering her.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaede said.

"I mean, you seem very... distracted," Gohan noted. "It's not like you. Are you having trouble coping with your new home?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm happier than I have ever been here, really. Your mom is very nice to me. I'm glad to be here."

"Then what's the problem?" Gohan said, blinking in confusion.

"It's nothing," Kaede muttered. "You'll think it's silly."

"I doubt that," Gohan said seriously. "Kaede, something is on your mind. Won't you feel better if you tell me?"

He reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kaede glanced up at him.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Gohan said soothingly.

"Well, of course, but..." Kaede let out a long sigh. "Sorry. I'm still not used to this, not completely. It might take time before I ever am."

"That's not surprising," Gohan said.

Kaede chuckled. "Okay, yes, something is on my mind. I was just wondering... well, Gohan, you know... well, I... Gohan, d-do you remember what happened a week ago? When you told me your father was an alien?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering... i-is it possible for humans to achieve this power?" Kaede asked.

Gohan tilted his head sideways at her. "Yes, anyone can master the power, if they train hard enough. Why are you asking me that?"

"I guess... Gohan, I... well... w-would you mind teaching me this power?" she requested.

Gohan blinked. "Oh... you wanna learn how to harness ki, Kaede?"

Kaede nodded fervently. "If this ki will make me strong, then yes, that's what I want."

"But why?" Gohan asked. "Why do you want to learn this so much?"

Kaede looked down. He's been so honest with me, she thought. He deserves the same in return.

"Because I hate the feeling of being helpless," she said with tears shimmering in her eyes. "I hate the feeling of being powerless as others pick me on me, harass me, and torment me for their own amusement. I-I want the power to stop that, to turn the tables back on my tormentors if they ever try to hurt me again. I promise I won't misuse the power, but I do want to be able to defend myself if I have to."

Gohan mused on what she had just told him. Poor Kaede has been so miserable for most of her life, he realized. Maybe if I trained her, she could learn to feel more confident. It would help to know nobody can bully her anymore.

"Well, okay, I trust you, Kaede," Gohan said with a genuine smile. "We can begin training tomorrow."

Kaede leaped forward and threw her arms around her best friend. "Oh, Gohan, thank you!"

Gohan laughed. "It's no trouble at all," he said. "Now, what do you say we get back to studying? Mom's gonna be mad if we don't."

"Sure thing," Kaede said.

And as they went back to their works, Kaede couldn't but wonder what tomorrow would be like.

In a darkly lit room, the door opened, and a shape spilled into the darkened room.

"Yes?" spoke a voice from the shadows, staring out into the window that reflected the moonless night sky.

"I have had limited success with the current models," the newcomer informed the concealed man impatiently. "They are not functioning within the specified parameters. However, I have gained valuable research data. I will now have to move on to newer ones and attempt to correct the many malfunctions that I have encountered with the previous models."

"I see," the shadowed man said, turning to face the newcomer. "And how long will that take?"

"Another two to five years, at the very least," the newcomer explained.

"That is unacceptable!" the shadowed man said, moving into the light, revealing him to be the Director. "We cannot bide our time waiting for your project to be completed, especially not at this most crucial juncture, with more Silpelits being born all over the world."

"Azuma, I know patience is not your strong suit, but it is something you must learn if we are to be successful," the newcomer said, and as he moved into the bit of dim light that was provided, he was soon revealed to be the mustached man from before.

"And what about the Silpelits?" the Director asked. "We will need your androids as enforcers if we are to rule over them in the new world we seek to build. They are but children; they will need a firm hand for guidance."

"Nonetheless, you cannot rush research of this caliber, not unless you want something to go wrong," the brother said. "Is that your goal?"

Scowling, Director Azuma turned back to face the windows.

"No," he sighed eventually. "Continue your projects, and if all goes well, you will be rewarded... Gero."

The man known as Gero bowed low, the distaste in his voice undeniable.

"As you command... Director Kakuzawa," Dr. Gero said, and then he turned on his heel and left the room.

Director Kakuzawa stood, his hands behind his back, a wicked smile on his face as he stared at his surroundings outside.

Very cunning, my brother, he thought. But I am no one's fool. You seek to be the lord of our new world, but I will outmaneuver you, and it will be I who rules over this planet for eternity, as a god and living image, the symbol of Diclonius justice and freedom. They will fear our kind once again, and at last a thousand years of revenge will be complete! A pity you won't be there to see it.

With that, a low chuckle emanated forth from the office until it erupted into a full blown cackle.

The next morning, Kaede was sitting in the nice-looking meadow, her textbooks laid out around her, trying to focus on the problems before her as Gohan returned from "running an errand," as he'd said it. She had no idea what he was doing, but she did remember his last words.

"It's going to be essential to your training," he'd told her.

I hope you get back soon, Gohan, Kaede thought. I... I want to begin training as soon as possible. Then no one will be able to bully me ever again. I will be able to protect myself, and nobody will EVER be able to hurt me.

"You don't need the half-breed's training for that," the silky voice whispered. "All you need do is let me help you, and you will have that power."

I'm not listening! Kaede told the voice. You're just a figment of my imagination. You're not even real.

"I'm as real as you need me to be," the voice insisted. "Just give in to my will, and I will always be there for you, unlike the monkey boy."

No, Gohan is my friend, not you! Kaede retorted, clutching her head. Please, go away and just leave me alone!

"Ahh, but you will come to realize you need me eventually, my dear," the voice purred. "In time."

"Kaede?" a voice broke in on her thoughts.

"In time..." the last fading echo of the voice said.

"Kaede, I'm back!" the physical voice said.

Blinking, Kaede looked up and found Gohan standing there, holding something in his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Shaking her head to clear of it these dark musings, Kaede stood up, nodding very reluctantly.

"I-I'm just a little dizzy," she said. "That's all. Nothing wrong with me."

"Hmm, okay, if you say so," Gohan said, accepting her fabrication without hesitation.

Gohan put one hand in his palm and pulled something out of it. A second later, he threw it, and it hit the ground with a deafening explosion. Once the smoke had cleared, a bunch of clothes lay there on the ground, looking like nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is this?" Kaede asked.

"Weighted clothes," Gohan said. "They weigh one hundred kilos."

"One hundred kilos!" Kaede exclaimed. "And you want me to wear them?"

"Achieving the power you want, Kaede, requires that you learn how to surpass normal human limitations," Gohan said with a sigh. "It's not going to be easy, and you're going to feel very exhausted at the end of each day, so the question is, how badly do you want this?"

She looked at the weights, and then back at her friend, her mind racing with the new information it had been given.

It means I'll never be bullied again, but on the other hand, it sounds like hell, Kaede thought. Did I just substitute the hell at the orphanage for just a different kind of hell? But Gohan said it was my choice. He's not forcing me to do this. But what do I do?

For a few minutes, Kaede just stood there, looking at the weights, and Gohan moved to pick them up when Kaede finally spoke up.

"Wait," she said. "I... I'm going to do it. I-I have to do it."

Gohan nodded. "Then put the weights on."

Sighing reluctantly, Kaede shucked off her clothes and put on the weights. And when she got stuck, Gohan helped her out.

"Oh, Gohan, I can't even move!" she said as she struggled to move her weighted body. "Are you sure this is going to make me stronger?"

Gohan nodded earnestly. "Yes, it will."

Kaede jerked into motion, but it was obvious from how she was moving that she was having trouble.

"This... is... very... hard," Kaede muttered. "You... weren't... kidding."

"I'm afraid it's going to get even tougher," Gohan said. "Do you think you're ready for the next step today?"

"Yes," Kaede said, still walking around awkwardly. "I can take it. I-I need this power."

"Then here," Gohan said as he pulled out another capsule and threw it.

With another explosion, a small, rounded, pod-like spaceship appeared in front of them.

"What's this?" Kaede asked curiously.

"A gravity room," Gohan explained. "Bulma made it for me. Come with me, please."

Gohan walked up the ramp into the spaceship, taking his time to wait for Kaede to come with him.

Once they were inside, Gohan went over to the controls and then turned to face Kaede again.

"Okay, Kaede, now I need to increase the gravity ten times what we experience on Earth," Gohan told her, ignoring her shocked expression. "I've never really done this before, so it's going to be good training for us both."

"I have to wear these weighted clothes, and now you're going to change the gravity?" Kaede said.

"Yes," Gohan said. "We can quit any time you wish, Kaede."

"Just give in, and end his life, and we can run away," the voice whispered. "Kill him before he hurts you, like the rest of his kind."

Kaede shook her head determinedly. I can't stop training. I need to be strong enough to resist the voice. I have to do this.

"No, l-let's go on," Kaede said.

"Okay, then, here we go, Kaede," Gohan said.

As he worked the controls, humming sounds emanated from the gravity generator until suddenly, a huge weight slammed down on Kaede, and with a yelp, she pitched forward and fell to the floor, unable to lift herself up.

Gohan himself was having little difficulty, merely tilting from side to side, but it was obvious he was doing better of the two.

"Kaede, you need to stand up," Gohan said.

"I... I don't know... if I can," Kaede muttered, feeling like she was being crushed like a pancake.

"I know it's hard now, but it will only make you stronger," Gohan said.

"O-Okay," Kaede said.

But as the minutes passed, with no sign of Kaede being able to withstand it, Gohan realized he'd screwed up.

"Kaede, I'm sorry," the hybrid apologized.

"What for?" Kaede grunted.

"This level of gravity is too extreme to start out on," Gohan said, walking back over to the controls.

"A-Are you sure, Gohan?" Kaede asked, secretly pleased to have an excuse to go back down to a lower level of gravity.

"Yes," Gohan said. "You should start at five times normal gravity."

He worked the controls, and the gravity generator began humming. Pretty soon, the gravity began dropping, going down to much more bearable levels. For Gohan, he could barely feel the gravity now tugging at him, but again, he was doing much better than Kaede.

With the sudden change, the girl began fighting against the immense gravity, struggling and straining as she inexorably lifted herself up. Finally, Kaede was standing on her own two feet, wobbling wildly, as though she was about to pitch over any moment, but at least she was standing.

"Now, we're gonna start with dodging," Gohan said.

Kaede sighed. "Okay, go on."

Moving at very slow speed, Gohan flew at Kaede with a very light punch. However, she didn't dodge as fast as he anticipated, and Kaede went flying as she punch connected with her cheeks. Gohan watched in fear as Kaede hit the floor and tumbled sideways, obviously trying to cope with effects the gravity, the weights, and the attack she just endured by Gohan's hands.

"Oh God, Kaede are you okay?" Gohan asked, walking up to her and kneeling right next to her. "Kaede, speak to me!"

Kaede was struggling against the sensations she was now going through.

FLASH!

Wham! Wham! Wham!

The bullies were pounding on her, attacking every inch they could find. No amount of flesh was spared.

"Animals deserve to be beaten up like animals," Tomoo mocked. "Unless you can cry and prove to us you're really human."

FLASH!

Kaede whimpered, fighting the tears.

Gohan... Gohan hit me, Kaede thought with sadness. But he did warn me... but oh God, it hurts so much. I... I don't know if I can go on with this!

"Kaede, I'm really, really sorry," Gohan apologized. "Kaede, can you hear me? Kaede?"

"Yes," Kaede sniffed, tears welling in her eyes. "I... I suppose I should have expected that."

"I'm sorry," Gohan said again. "I didn't mean to use so much force. That does it. We're turning this program off right now."

"No," Kaede declared, grabbing his arm before he could walk off.

"Kaede, look at you, you're hurting!" Gohan said. "This may be make you stronger, but I don't know if you have the strength to endure it."

"Yes, I do," Kaede said determinedly. "I... I've been hurting since I was little. This will help me put an end to that. Let's... let's continue."

For a few moments, Gohan just stared at her, and Kaede was worried that Gohan was going to change his mind about training her. For a while, she just waited, hoping that he wouldn't until finally, he nodded, and Kaede smiled.

"Okay, let's continue," Gohan said.

For the next several hours, Gohan put Kaede through a grueling workout, both mentally and physically, and by the end of it, Kaede was limping as she walked out of the gravity room, still feeling the effects of Gohan's training.

"We'll do this every day for as long as we can, and in no time, you'll begin to feel your strength increasing," Gohan reassured her.

Kaede groaned. "Gohan, level with me. Is this really going to make me stronger?"

Gohan smiled. "Oh yes, absolutely. I went through it all too, you know, but Piccolo was a bit more... dedicated."

Kaede looked at him for a long time, and then smiled too.

"Okay, I trust you, Gohan," Kaede told her friend.

And with that, the two headed off back to their house.

Kaede has taken the first steps on the road to unlocking her inner power, but can she survive Gohan's tough training first? And what of the mysterious Dr. Gero and Azuma Kakuzawa? What sinister plots do they have, and how will it affect our heroes? Find out next time, on DBAF!


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 9: Confession

Last time on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates, no longer wanting to helpless or tormented, Kaede asked Gohan if he would be willing to teach her, and the young warrior agreed to train her. The training was intense, but like they say, no pain, no gain. Kaede's training began in earnest, and by the end of it, the young trainee was barely able to stand up, but Gohan is confident she can become stronger. Elsewhere, two sinister figures met to organize their plot, who were revealed to be Dr. Gero and Azuma Kakuzawa. Will their plan affect Kaede, and how will her training progress? Watch to find out, today, on DBAF!

Two months had passed since Gohan had agreed to train her, and Kaede still didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

The girl was in the gravity chamber, standing calmly as the air pressed in around her. With a deep sigh, she leaped up and began punching wildly into the air around her, punching left, right, sideways. As soon as her momentum canceled, she fell back to the deck plate and lifted her leg up as she started savagely kicking at the air now. After several kicks, she whipped around with a punch that followed into a series of highly complex movements at almost lightning speed.

Then, with ultra concentration written on her face, Kaede's image shifted and turned translucent. The image appeared all over the ship, and soon over twenty different Kaedes were flitting around the gravity chamber and doing various things, sticking their tongue out, flashing a peace sign, and aiming a few martial arts moves.

Just then, the door of the gravity chamber opened, and with a surprised look, Kaede glanced back to find Gohan entering. He was clapping. Seeming very happy to see him, Kaede walked up to the controls and turned off the gravity.

"Good job, Kaede," Gohan said. "You've successfully mastered five times Earth's gravity as well as how to perform more than one afterimage. I think you're ready to move onto five hundred kilos for your outfit and ten times Earth's gravity."

"So soon?" Kaede said. "I feel like I've just gotten used to this."

"That's the whole point," Gohan explained patiently. "You can't become stronger just by getting used to your current training level. You have to go far beyond that. Remember what I said when we first started training?"

Kaede nodded. "It's all about surpassing normal human limitations."

"You'll never surpass your limits now that you've gotten accustomed to this type of training," Gohan said.

Kaede grinned. "Well, I do understand."

"Also, can you deny the effect the training has had on your body?" the young Saiyan asked her.

"Not really," Kaede said with a shrug.

It was true. In the two months Kaede had been training, her body had gotten more toned, more athletic, and she could literally feel the increase in her overall strength as Kaede worked herself harder and harder every day.

"Come on," Gohan urged her, walking up and grabbing hold of her hand. By now, Gohan had learned that Kaede liked it when he touched her.

Smiling at this gesture of affection, Kaede let Gohan lead her out of the gravity chamber, depressurize it into a capsule, and walk off.

"We heading back home?" Kaede said, with a special emphasis on the word home.

"Yes," Gohan said. "Mom wants us to study today, and I'd prefer it if she didn't learn we were sneaking in all this extra training time."

Kaede nodded. "Good idea."

In her two months of living there, she had learned that Chi-Chi didn't like it whenever Gohan brought up the idea of training.

"So, how's everything working out for you, Kaede?" Gohan asked.

Gohan asked her this question almost every single day, and Kaede appreciated the concern behind his questions. He just wanted to make sure she was doing okay, that she was fitting in with her home life and people who cared about her.

"I don't know if it's having people who actually like me," Kaede began, looking at Gohan happily, "or your training, but I feel relaxed, calm, and happy. I... I-I feel so peaceful. I don't think I've felt this good... ever."

"That's good," Gohan said. "I'm really happy for you, Kaede. And you know I'll always be here for you, right."

"I do," Kaede admitted. "Thank you, Gohan. You're... you're my first real and only friend. Thank you for all that you've done for me."

Gohan stopped walking and turned to face Kaede. He grinned goofily.

"Aw, hey, it's no big deal," he replied. "After all you've been through, you deserve someone to take care of you, Kaede."

With glimmering eyes, Kaede reached forward and hugged Gohan.

"Thanks, friend," she whispered.

"No problem," Gohan said. "Now let's get going."

Kaede nodded, and slipping her hand into Gohan's own, the two headed off back to their home.

In a darkened room, a swivel chair sat facing a broad expanse of window. Seconds later, a chime came through.

"Sir," a voice spoke into the darkness. "There's a Dr. Kaito Light here to see you."

The chair swiveled, revealing a bald little man with silvery-gray hair and sharp, narrow eyes, as well as tiny stubs on the sides of his head. Reaching over to his desk, he grabbed a silvery gray wig and stuck the hairpiece on his head.

"Send him in," he instructed.

The door whooshed open, and into the office stepped a blue-haired man in a lab coat. Once he got close to the desk, he stopped and bowed.

"Dr. Light," the man in the chair said softly.

"Director Shiwagami," Dr. Light intoned smoothly.

"Why are you?" Shiwagami asked curtly.

Straightening up, Dr. Light put his hands behind his back.

"I am here on behalf of Director Kakuzawa," he said.

"Oh?" Shiwagami answered, turning back to face the window. "Well then, please proceed."

"First, he asks that you increase the rate that your research is progressing," Dr. Light informed Shiwagami smartly.

"Ki research is still only in the experimental stages," Shiwagami told Dr. Light crisply. "You can't rush true science, Kaito, and I don't think you can fully appreciate how volatile and dangerous the nature of ki truly is. With enough force, you can destroy a star, perhaps more, though we are decades away from that kind of capability. Why is this so important to the Director, anyway?"

"He was vague, but I believed it had something to do with his brother's projects," Dr. Light responded.

"I see," Shiwagami said. "Well, tell Director Kakuzawa if he wishes to improve the speed at which we acquire our research, we are going to need more test subjects. Merely a ten specimens is not enough to conduct our research, and though I know how difficult it is to capture a being sufficiently strong in ki, it is what is necessary to increase the efficiency rate here. We can only learn so much from the alien sensing device pirated two years ago."

Dr. Light bowed. "I shall pass along your wishes."

Shiwagami was silent for a few seconds, and then he spoke again.

"The second matter?" he said, his voice low and barely audible.

"Director Kakuzawa wishes you and the other facility directors to organize into an effective council leadership that would meet and give monthly status reports on your facilities, share all that you have learned, and so forth," Dr. Light told Shiwagami. "He is calling it the Global Directorate."

Shiwagami snorted, but gave no other indication that he'd heard him.

"Director Shiwagami?" Dr. Light pressed.

Finally, the man in the chair swiveled to face him again, and he grunted.

"If the Director wishes it, then it shall be so," he said darkly. "After all, we cannot afford to lose his funding."

Dr. Light bowed. "Very well. I shall leave you to your research, Director."

With that, Dr. Light left the room, and Shiwagami turned to face the windows again, a low chuckle emerging forth from his mouth, the sound growing louder and louder, until finally cackling filled the entire room.

It was night, and Gohan and Kaede were laying in the moist grass right outside their house, listening to the sounds of thousands of insects chirping and twittering in the trees around them. The forest was alive with many creatures, and it was very comforting to hear.

"I always enjoy coming out and looking up at the stars," Gohan said.

"It's so beautiful," Kaede sighed. "Back at the orphanage, I... I always used to try and get outside as much as I can."

"Yeah," Gohan said, still staring up at the stars with pain in his heart. "I keep hoping maybe Daddy will come back, and I always wonder which star he's on whenever I look up there. I just hope that he comes back soon."

"You really care about your dad, don't you?" Kaede remarked, noting how sad Gohan sounded.

"Yeah," Gohan sighed. "It's almost been two years. I miss him."

"Gohan?" Kaede asked, sounding nervous as she spoke.

"What is it, Kaede?" Gohan inquired, sitting up so he could see her better.

Kaede sat up too, and she looked very nervous, even frightened.

"Gohan, there's... well, there's something I wanna tell you," she said in a low voice.

"What do you have to tell me?" Gohan said, noticing how serious she looked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Still Kaede hesitated, and from the deep recesses of her mind, an echo of voice latched onto her brain.

"Kill him," it whispered. "Kill him. Kill the hornless ape once he's taught you all he knows, and we can make a new world for ourselves."

Kaede shook her head, trying to fight the effects of the disembodied voice.

"Kaede?" Gohan asked. "What's wrong? You... you look so pale."

"I-I don't know how to tell you this, Gohan," Kaede said. "It's... I-I want to tell you, but I'm also scared how you will react."

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't get mad at you for it," Gohan offered.

"Okay, here goes," Kaede said, sucking in a deep breath. "I... I hear voices."

Gohan blinked, looking at the girl in surprise. Her head had turned down, and she seemed terrified to make eye contact.

"And what do the voices say?" Gohan asked, hoping his voice didn't quiver.

Kaede mumbled something, but Gohan couldn't hear it that well.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" Gohan asked, and Kaede sighed.

"Sometimes, the voice sounds radically different," Kaede admitted. "Sometimes, it's one voice, and it's urging me to kill everyone I know and all the people around me. Other times it sounds like children's voices. They're all in pain and they're begging me to help them. And at times it's not merely voices, it's images, things I see briefly which I don't understand. Trust me, Gohan, I never asked to hear all these voices and I don't want to experience this! I would give anything for it all to just go away and leave me alone!"

I guess after all she's been through it's not really that surprising, Gohan thought. But is this really a mental illness, or is it something else? Baba said there was something dark about her before I went and rescued her. Is this part of that? Gohan frowned with determination. Well, if it's possible to save her, I will! I'm not going to let her just suffer all alone with these voices!

"Kaede, look at me."

The horned girl winced, obviously expecting him to yell at her or even look at her with fear and horror. What she didn't count on when she glanced back up, however, was the kind and surprisingly understanding look on Gohan's face.

"Kaede, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through, but I'm not going to condemn you or call somebody to come in and lock you up in a mental institution," Gohan promised, his eyes burning with the force of his words.

"Y-You're not?" Kaede repeated, confused.

"No, I'm not," Gohan said, shaking his head. "For all we know, something unknown could be happening to you. Maybe an alien race is trying to contact you, or maybe there's some sort of dark presence inside you. I don't know, but... I can promise I won't abandon you now."

"Oh, Gohan!" Kaede said, jumping forward and hugging the boy in front of her.

Gohan chuckled softly. I hope it's possible to save you, Kaede. I-I don't want to have to fight you.

"I think we should go see Baba," Gohan told the girl. "Maybe she can tell us what's happening."

"No!" Kaede protested, jerking back up and shaking her head wildly.

"But why?" Gohan said. "Kaede, we have to find out why this is happening. Don't you want to know why?"

"I don't want to know!" Kaede objected. "I... I just want to forget it all and get on with my life! The life you've given me here. In time, maybe it'll all go away. Please, Gohan, please... don't tell anyone about this! I beg of you!"

Gohan stared at the resolute girl, and he sighed. Would others be as understanding as me? I don't know. Maybe she's right. Maybe it's better not to tell anyone at all, and hope that the problem goes away all on its own.

"Okay, I won't tell," Gohan vowed. "I promise not to let you down, Kaede."

"Thank you, Gohan," Kaede said with a large smile.

"Come on," Gohan said, standing up and offering a hand to her. "Let's head inside."

"Okay," Kaede agreed, taking the hand and letting Gohan guide her up.

As they walked into the house, Gohan looked sideways at the girl.

It may not be possible to save you, Kaede, but I promise to die trying if I have to, he thought.

Now that Kaede has told Gohan, our young hero has decided not to pass judgment on her problem, but to help her any way he can. But can he really succeed in his goal, and what do the disturbing voices and images mean? Find out next time, on DBAF!


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 10: A Power Awakened

Last time on DBAF, Kaede kicked her training up a notch, as she was instructed by Gohan to increase the level of gravity to ten times that of Earth. Elsewhere, Dr. Light hatched plans with a mysterious man who controlled another of the mysterious founded by Kakuzawa. Back with our heroes, Kaede finally worked up the nerve to tell Gohan about her disturbing images, but like a true friend, the Saiyan did not abandon her, but he was worried for his friend. Now, two months have passed, and life has noticeably improved for young Kaede, but can she maintain the hold on her sanity, or will the voice in her mind be her undoing? Find out, today!

Gohan was sitting in his room, trying to study, but it was obvious he was distracted.

Gosh, Dad, what's the deal? the boy thought, staring up at the ceiling. Man, don't you think it's been long enough? Where in the world are you?

"Gohan?" Kaede asked.

Gohan looked over at her, pencil positioned in the space between his nose and his mouth.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gohan asked her, curious to why she had interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, um... I was just wondering what you were thinking about," the girl inquired softly.

"Oh, you know," Gohan said, looking back up at the ceiling. "The usual."

"You were thinking about your father, weren't you?" Kaede guessed.

"Am I that obvious?" Gohan said good-naturedly.

Kaede smiled. "I guess I've just gotten to know you pretty well."

"Well, you're right," Gohan said. "It's just... well, it's been a long time since I've seen my father. What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, but I do know until he gets back here, I'll be here for you in whatever way I can," Kaede offered tentatively.

"I know," Gohan said, smiling a genuine smile. "You're a good friend, Kaede."

Kaede just grinned happily.

"We should get back to studying," Gohan said.

"Gohan, do you think we can train tomorrow?" Kaede asked him.

"Maybe, if we can make my mom happy," Gohan replied.

"How do you think I'm progressing in my training?" Kaede asked.

"Well, you've learned how to sense ki and to fly," Gohan admitted. "So I don't think that there's anything more I can really teach you. You just have to keep practicing and maybe begin sparring with me, and your strength should increase naturally."

"You're a good teacher, Gohan," Kaede complimented.

Gohan blushed. "Aw, hey, it's nothing."

Kaede just smiled and returned to her textbook.

On Master Roshi's island, the old hermit was sleeping on his lawn chair, a dirty magazine folded over his eyes.

Off to the side, Turtle looked up at Krillin.

"Oh boy," he sighed. "There he goes again."

Krillin was standing on the shore, right next to the lapping waves, palms cupped together. He began grunting as he concentrated ki into those same palms. As he did so, the water around him began frothing rapidly to this.

"Ka... me..." he chanted. "Ha... me... HA!"

Little water jets spouted up alongside Krillin as he shot the Kamehameha out into the ocean, carving a path through the teeming waves.

"Oh yeah!" Krillin exclaimed proudly.

"Look out below!" Turtle warned. "Tidal wave!"

And this was true; a massive tsunami was heading straight for the island!

"Yikes!" Krillin managed just before the wave engulfed them all.

After a few moments, the wave subsided and the water slipped back out to sea, leaving a very soaked Krillin and Turtle behind it.

Still not good enough, Krillin thought.

Covered in seaweed, Master Roshi sat up, now fully awake.

"He's been so serious since he broke up with Marron," Roshi noted.

"No way, that won't cut it!" Krillin berated himself. "Yeah. I've got to turn it up a notch!"

Master Roshi picked up his girly magazine and dusted it off, then glanced over at Turtle.

"You know, I bet I can teach Krillin a thing or two about getting along with the ladies," he said smoothly.

"Getting them mad, you mean," Turtle corrected.

Roshi fell over. Krillin looked up at the sky.

I know you'll be back someday, Goku, he thought, and whatever it is you're called to do, I'll be here to help. I'll be ready.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi called. "Kaede!"

The Son matron opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey, you two," she said. "There you are. Good."

Gohan pulled up on his chair, looking upside down at his mother.

"Huh, what's up?" he asked, then lost his balance and fell.

"Gohan, are you all right?" Kaede asked frantically, worried for her friend.

Gohan began laughing. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know nothing can hurt me easily."

"Gohan, you're being silly," Chi-Chi said with a shake of her head.

Gohan just laughed some more. Chi-Chi opened the door to reveal a very stern-looking man standing there, whip in hand.

"Gohan, Kaede, we have a houseguest," Chi-Chi introduced. "Say hi. This is Mr. Shu. He's going to tutor your two."

"But Mom, why?" Gohan asked, setting his chair down in the right place.

"It's time to enter a new phase in your education," Chi-Chi informed him happily. "Mr. Shu will help you take your studies to the next level. Oh, this is so exciting. And I assumed that you two might want to get started today."

"Can't we just study harder and forget the tutor?" Gohan said.

"No, Gohan," Chi-Chi said sternly. "Trust me, this is for the best. Once you've both grown up and you've got a decent, high paying job to support your family, you're going to thank me. Besides... it's already paid for."

"Well, if it'll make you happy, Mom, then I guess it's okay," Gohan relented.

Kaede smiled. There he goes, thinking of other people first before himself. Oh, Gohan. Never change.

"And there's the sweet little boy I raised!" Chi-Chi gushed.

Mr. Shu cleared his throat to remind everybody of his presence there.

"Okay, guys, it's time you three got started," Chi-Chi said. "There you go, Mr. Shu," Chi-Chi added, bowing, "they're all yours now."

Mr. Shu nodded. "Very well. I'll do what I can. Madam, I'm very strict. Often times, slow children like this just need a little discipline."

Chi-Chi's entire demeanor changed in an instant. "My Gohan is not slow, Mr. Shu. And neither is Kaede."

Kaede's eyes teared up. It's so great to have Chi-Chi come to my defense along with Gohan. They do care about me. So unlike... back there. Then she frowned. It's going to be hard working with Mr. Shu. He thinks we're slow.

"An insult," the voice whispered. "You should kill him now."

Shut up! Kaede snarled mentally. I won't listen to you!

"Of course not," Mr. Shu scoffed. "Every parent thinks children are prodigies. I'm sure they're brilliant, which is, of course, why you've hired a tutor."

"I hired a tutor because I want them to do even better," Chi-Chi said, now sounding very annoyed. "Is that clear, Mr. Shu?"

"Yes, if you say so," Mr. Shu said, sounding highly doubtful. "Now, if you will please excuse us. We have work to do."

"Of course," Chi-Chi said. She turned to Gohan and Kaede. "Be nice, you two."

And with that, she left the two kids with their new tutor.

At Capsule Corp, Yamcha, Bulma, and the rest sat on the patio.

"So, Yamcha," Oolong suddenly said, smirking like he was going to announce that he was king of the world.

"Yeah?" Yamcha said, looking over at the pig.

"Cat loves food!" Oolong sang suddenly. "Yuh-yeah-yeah-yeah!"

Yamcha doubled over in exasperation.

"Listen, I was going through a hard time," Yamcha protested hotly. "I was desperate and needed the cash."

"You could've just come to me, you know," Bulma told him sourly.

"Hey, a true man never runs away from any challenge!" Yamcha insisted. "I won't ask my girlfriend to help with something I can't solve myself!"

"If you say so," Bulma said dubiously. "Where did you even come up with that song anyway?"

"It's an old song Yamcha used to sing to me back in the days when we were living in the desert," Puar piped up.

"Oh, by the way, I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back," Bulma said.

"What, Vegeta?" Yamcha repeated in disgust, obviously seeing his position being threatened. "You dreamt about him?"

"You know, actually, he was pretty nice to me in the dream," Bulma said. "And a good kisser to boot."

"What, you kissed him?" Yamcha said, his voice rising. "You slut!"

Suddenly, a resounding smack echoed all throughout Capsule Corp, and a red imprint was left as evidence of its passing on Yamcha's cheek.

"You insulting, sexist, overly possessive, macho jerk!" Bulma shouted. "You take that back right now or I swear I'm breaking up with you!"

"What?" Yamcha said, now sounding devastated. "Okay, you're right. I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"Well, that's more like it," Bulma said smugly.

Bulma's mother came up with some more drinks on a tray.

"Speaking of Vegeta, your dad said he should be running out of fuel soon," she said.

Bulma sighed sadly. Vegeta's running out of fuel.

She jumped down off the railing and turned to face the sky, looking up into the atmosphere longingly, much to Yamcha's surprise.

Back at the Son household, Mr. Shu was looking over Gohan and Kaede's work.

"I can see two mistakes here," Mr. Shu said sternly, glaring at the two children.

"Aren't you supposed to learn from your mistakes?" Kaede said. "That's what Gohan always told me."

Without warning, Mr. Shu whipped around and brought his whip down on Kaede's forehead.

"Smirking off to your instructor is a mistake that I'll teach you not to make again!" he shouted.

Kaede endured each hit, but inside, the voice was building with each and every hit.

"You should kill him now," the voice whispered. "He's just like all of those other hornless apes. Smug, superior... he enjoys causing you pain. Imagine how satisfying it will be to see his limbs torn from his torso, lying dead in a pool of his own blood."

Yes, Kaede thought, her eyes taking on a strange gleam, he deserves to suffer, just like everyone else who hurts me.

And with that, two strange, ghostlike hands began to rise out of her torso...

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gohan demanded angrily. "Stop that! Stop it right now!"

"Oh, are you mouthing off to me too?" Mr. Shu said. "Take that!"

And he brought the whip down on Gohan, but Gohan caught it in his hands.

"Unhand me, you barbarian!" Mr. Shu yelled, struggling against the boy's titanic grip.

"Yes," Kaede said coldly. "Now you will pay for what you've done."

Gohan looked over. "Huh? What are you saying, Kaede?"

And without any warning, Kaede suddenly lashed out with her vectors, throwing Mr. Shu out the window. Blinking in confusion, Gohan watched as Kaede disappeared, reappearing outside in a flash of super speed. Gohan jumped out his window and stood there, watching in increasing puzzlement. Kaede stood staring down Mr. Shu, who raised his whip threateningly.

"You brat!" he snarled. "Are you challenging me!"

And he brought the whip down, but Kaede reached out with her vectors and grabbed the whip, tossing it out of his hands.

"What?" Mr. Shu said. "How dare you! You impudent mongrel!"

Kaede lashed out with her vectors, smacking one into Mr. Shu's face. He staggered back a step.

"What? What have you done to me?" he demanded.

"Hands?" Gohan said, still blinking. "What are those hands? Are they are a ki technique? I've never seen anything like them."

As he said this, Kaede kept beating on Mr. Shu, and now she wrapped her vectors around his limbs and lifted him up into the air.

"Stop that now!" Mr. Shu yelled, now getting scared. "I order you to release me!"

"You do not give the orders here," Kaede said in a voice as chill as winter. "I, Lucy, the Queen of the Diclonii, give you the orders, you inferior ape."

And she began twisting her vectors, breaking bone and snapping his limbs in half.

"Ahhh!" Mr. Shu screamed. "Maybe... maybe your mother would like to see what you're doing. MISS CHI —"

And lashing out with one vector Kaede reached it into his throat and crushed it completely, leaving him struggling in her grasp, wheezing and panting.

"What's she doing?" Gohan muttered, entranced by what he was witnessing. "I've never seen this side of Kaede before."

Kaede walked away, holding Mr. Shu in her grip, who continued flailing about like a writhing worm on a hook. After a few seconds of watching, the watching Gohan decided he had to do something, taking off after Kaede.

"Wait, Kaede, hold on!" Gohan urged.

And without warning, suddenly, Mr. Shu's left arm broke off in a burst of blood.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, horrified at what he was seeing. He had witnessed plenty of horrors, especially on Namek, and he had no love for the cruel and abusive tutor, but this... this was the kind of villainous act Frieza would perpetrate.

"Oh my God!" Gohan exclaimed. "Kaede, what are you doing?!"

And then his other arm came off, blood exploding out of the wound. Desperate, faint wheezing gasps emerged from Mr. Shu's ripped up mouth. He fell to the ground as Kaede released him disdainfully, looking on in icy rage as the pitiful man tried to scramble to his feet, clearly intent on running away, but whatever force had possessed her would not let him get away.

"And now for the finishing blow," she said with a cold smirk.

Suddenly, a rough pair of hands grabbed her and turned her around, and she almost lashed out with her vectors again.

"Kaede, that's enough!" Gohan said, looking directly into her face.

The girl's smirk turned genuinely happy, albeit in a smug, self-satisfied kind of way. It reminded Gohan of Vegeta.

"Gohan," she purred proudly. "Do you see now what I can offer you? This and so much more can be yours if we were to be mates."

"Kaede, what are you saying?" Gohan said bewilderedly even as Mr. Shu ran away at full speed. "Why did you do that? What's happening to you?"

And then, the smug, superior look melted off Kaede's face, leaving only a blank expression, which slowly morphed into terror. She looked down at the ground, saw the blood, turned her glance to Mr. Shu's arms, and then she glanced back at Gohan, the horror on her face mounting into outright terror and disbelief.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she moaned, grabbing her head with both hands. "What have I done? Oh God! Oh God!"

And the distraught girl fell to the ground, screaming wildly.

"No!" she cried. "No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

She turned her head and let out one long, drawn out shriek of primal anguish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, calm down!" Gohan instructed, kneeling down and grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Calm down, please, Kaede!"

But the hysterical girl was still screaming, so Gohan reached out and hugged her, knowing that would relax her.

"Kaede, please, you have to stay calm!" Gohan said. "I'm here for you. I'm here for you. Please, calm down."

And then, slowly, the girl's shrieks grew quieter and quieter, until fading away completely. With a look of growing apprehension, the girl looked up at Gohan's face, and then broke away from him, looking ashamed of herself.

"Hey, Kaede, please, look at me," Gohan said.

Wincing fearfully, Kaede glanced back up at the boy in front of her.

"Kaede, what happened?" Gohan said, sounding perplexed.

"I-It happened again, Gohan," Kaede said, sounding highly agonized. "I heard that damn voice again, urging me to lash out, to hurt, to kill people, only this time... it... it actually took control of me. Everything that I did, well, it... it felt so right. So totally justified. To hurt the man who hurt me, hurt you, and make him suffer."

And then the tears began, as Kaede gave in to her pain and wept.

"And now... n-n-now..." she sobbed. "Y-Y-Y-You're p-probably g-going to ab-ab-abandon m-m-me..."

"Kaede, you know that's not true," Gohan said. "We're friends now, and friends don't give up on one another. No way."

Kaede looked up, and the tears stopped flowing.

"R-R-Really?" she whispered.

"Really," Gohan said with a determined nod.

Kaede smiled, looking rather shaky, but genuine. "Thank you, Gohan."

"But I'm not going to lie," Gohan said, sounding worried. "This voice is troubling. It's very obvious to me now that there's something... dark inside you, something evil that has to be stopped, something that could actually hurt you and turn you into a monster."

"You're..." Kaede gulped, sounding scared. "You're... not going to kill me... are you?"

"Don't be stupid," Gohan said. "I'd never do that to you, Kaede. Even if something did happen to you, and you snapped, I would do everything that I could to try and save you. Remember, Piccolo was a bad guy once, and he joined us. I firmly believe that the same can happen to you, no matter what you do, as long as you genuinely regret all the bad things you do. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, Gohan..." Kaede whispered, her heart melting. "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me..."

Then her concern morphed across her features.

"But what are we going to do about this voice inside me?" Kaede asked.

Gohan was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke determinedly.

"One thing's for sure, we have to know what we're dealing with," Gohan said, standing up. "Come on. We're going to see Kami."

And so at last, despite the peaceful life she has been leading, Kaede has finally lost control for the first time, and has claimed her first victim. What is this dark inner voice that haunts her so bad, and will Gohan and Kaede be able to find out what it is from the Guardian of the Earth? Stay tuned for the next exciting update of Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 11: Return of an Old Foe

Last time, on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates, Chi-Chi introduced Gohan and Kaede to their new tutor, Mr. Shu, who had a strict approach to disciplining children. After being pushed too far by the bullying tutor, something dark and cruel awakened inside Kaede, and Mr. Shu was helpless to do anything as Kaede tortured him, Gohan watching in horror. Finally, she managed to take control of herself, but what is this dark presence inside of her, and even with our two heroes going to visit Kami, the Guardian of the Earth, will they find out what it is? The answers are ahead, today, on DBAF.

Gohan and Kaede flew alongside one another in silence, Kaede shooting furtive looks at Gohan every so often.

What's happening to me? she wondered. I can't imagine what Gohan thought of that display. If I'm not careful, I'm going to lose him. I... I can't let that happen. I-I don't want to lose the first and only friend I ever had!

Gohan was engrossed in similar thought as he noticed Gohan watching him.

I want to save you, Kaede, he thought. Please, let me help you. I don't wanna have to fight you.

Meanwhile, high above, on Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo approached the green-skinned Guardian.

"Kami! Kami!" Mr. Popo called. "Gohan and the Queen are on their way here!"

"Yes, I know, I feel it, Mr. Popo," Kami said with a deep, mournful sigh. "They are on their way for answers. They have discovered the Queen's inner nature, and Gohan is very concerned for his new friend. He wants to know what we can do to help her."

"What do we tell them, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked.

"The truth," Kami said. "It is my duty as Guardian of the Earth to provide them with an explanation, no matter how painful, or what the consequences may be. Besides, young Gohan has saved the Earth. I owe him this much."

"Oh, Kami..." Mr. Popo said worriedly.

Kami opened his eyes suddenly. "They are here."

And over the edge of the Lookout flew two young figures, a girl with red shorts, white shirt, pink hair, red eyes, and two large, cat-ear horns on both sides of her forehead. The boy accompanying her had green pants, a white shirt, black, spiky hair, charcoal-hued eyes, and a tail.

"Hey, Mr. Popo!" Gohan called. "Kami! How are you doing?"

"Hello there, son," Kami said. "I knew that you would be coming here soon."

Gohan and Kaede set down on the Lookout, Kaede looking a bit nervous.

"Um, hello there, Mr. Guardian," Kaede said with a polite bow. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Kaede."

Kami inclined his head in greetings, returning the gesture.

"Gohan told me about you," Kaede added. "You're like the god of Earth, right?"

"Yes, in not so many words, I am, though Guardian is my more official title," Kami explained.

"I see," Kaede said, sounding confused.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, Kami, Mr. Popo, but we have something important we need to discuss with you," Gohan said. "You see —"

"There is no need to continue," Kami said. "I know fully well the reason that you and your young friend are here now."

"Really?" he said. "Wow, you sure do live up to your reputation, Kami."

"Then you know about the voice inside me?" Kaede asked, sounding aghast.

"Yes, young one, I do," Kami said.

Kaede hung her head, feeling embarrassed, afraid, and hopeful all at the same time.

"Now, now, there is no need for such feelings, young Kaede," Kami told the horned girl.

Kaede looked up. He knows what I'm feeling? He truly is the Guardian of Earth.

"Kami, can you tell us what's happening to Kaede?" Gohan said. "That voice... what is it? Why is this happening to her?"

Kami sighed. "It is a long story, one that even I don't fully understand, but I will tell you what I know. It begins with your mother, Kaede."

"My... my mother?" Kaede said, blinking. "What do you know about her? Please, tell me!"

"Your mother is one of a few humans throughout history granted with a special ability to give birth to beings like you, Kaede," Kami explained. "You see, you are a Diclonius, a mutant human with special power. Specifically, you are the Queen, and you have the potential to destroy the entire human race."

Gohan gasped. "No... I can't believe that! That just isn't possible!"

"It is, Gohan, but don't forget, I said the potential," Kami said. "It is not a certainty."

"How?" Kaede asked quietly. "How can I possibly destroy all humans?"

"As the first Diclonius born in many centuries, you have the drive, the instinct to kill every human," Kami said. "That is what the voice inside you represents: It is a genetic code buried deep within you which responds to certain life experiences you've had and directs you toward the annihilation of the human race. Your hands, the ones you used earlier, are called vectors, and using them, you have the capability of infecting a human's reproductive ability, so that they give birth to more of your race. And since you are the Queen, you share a basic link with them, and they, too, would hear the DNA voice inside their minds, driving them all towards death and destruction."

Gohan and Kaede were silent for a moment after hearing this grim tale, and then Gohan spoke.

"Is there anything we can do to fight the voice?" Gohan asked softly.

Kami shook his head. "It is too late to remove it now since it is born from your negative life experiences, Kaede. The most you can do, Gohan, is make sure your friend is comfortable and happy in her life, and try to ensure that a situation never comes up that might lead to the voice taking control. And if it does, try to resist it for as long as you can, Kaede. That is honestly about all you can do."

Kaede was just standing there, reeling from all she had been told.

"Thank you, Kami," Gohan offered, bowing politely.

He went over, grabbed the distracted Kaede by the hand, and moved to walk off with her when Kami spoke.

"Wait a moment, you two," he interrupted. "I haven't finished telling you everything yet."

Gohan looked back. "You mean there's more?"

"Yes," Kami said. Kami walked over and stood by the very edge of the Lookout, looking down on Earth below. "For reasons that are unknown to me and Mr. Popo, the rate of Diclonii being born around the world is increasing, and has been since the time of Garlic Jr.'s defeat."

"You mean more of Kaede's species is being born?" Gohan clarified.

"Yes, I do," Kami said, sounding weary and very, very old.

"But I thought you said they could only be born if I infected people with those vectors!" Kaede objected. "How is that possible?"

"I do not know," Kami said, closing his eyes. "And that concerns me."

Gohan and Kaede were silent again, and then Gohan spoke.

"Thank you for telling us, Kami," Gohan said. "But we really have to be going now."

Kami nodded, opening his eyes.

"I understand," he said. Then he looked over at Kaede. "Never forget, you have the power to decide what you do with your life, and as long as you can resist the voice and all the urges that drive you, then there is hope for you yet."

"Thanks," Kaede said.

And with that, she and Gohan blasted off the Lookout, heading down into the bustling world beneath.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, a ship crash-landed into the ground. The crash drew the attention of the inhabitants.

"Oh!" Mrs. Briefs said. "I didn't know we had any guests dropping by! Goodness! I definitely need to put on another pot of tea!"

Yamcha and Puar came hurrying out. The hatch of the ship opened, and down the ramp came Vegeta, looking very high and mighty, like the typical Saiyan Prince he was. When he was halfway down the ramp, he turned to see Yamcha and Puar.

"Vegeta," Yamcha snarled. "What do you want?"

Vegeta said nothing, remaining silent.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs said uncertainly. "Maybe you prefer some coffee?"

Finally, after this uncomfortable silence, Vegeta said something.

"I was hoping that Kakarot might have finally returned," he said by way of explanation.

"What? No way!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You never found him in space?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta asked. "A valet?"

"Don't you remember who I am?" Yamcha yelled indignantly. "We fought when you landed on Earth!"

"No, I fought Kakarot," Vegeta retorted. "Nappa fought everyone else. Well, except for that one weakling who got killed by a Saiba..."

Vegeta blinked, staring at Yamcha, and the connection hit. And with that, Vegeta threw his head back and began laughing.

"Oh, how amusing!" Vegeta laughed. "You're that pathetic loser who got himself killed before the real fight actually began! Oh, Kakarot, his son, and that bald midget fought better than you! Hell, the Namek, three-eyes, and the miniature midget were stronger fighters than you!"

"Hey, shut up!" Yamcha snarled. "Stop laughing right now or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Vegeta challenged, leaping off the ramp and coming up face-to-face with the former desert bandit. "It was very stressful, not being able to locate Kakarot. I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you might just be the therapy I need!"

Yamcha shivered in terror. Even with my new technique, am I any match for Vegeta? Oh, what am I doing? He's going to kill me!

Suddenly, Bulma walked up to Vegeta, emanating complete confidence.

"Oh no, you're not doing this here," Bulma said sternly. "I am not letting you Neanderthals wreck my house."

And then she sniffed. "What's that smell?"

She noticed where it was coming from and grimaced.

"Oh, it's you," Bulma said. "Come with me, big guy. You need to take a bath. I swear, they could smell you all the way from East City!"

She moved off, but noticed that Vegeta wasn't following her, he just stood there, staring as though he'd never seen anything like her before.

"Hey, move it!" Bulma ordered. "What do you want me to do, roll out the red carpet?"

With a growl, Vegeta put his hands on his hips and, surprisingly, did as the blue-haired beauty said.

"Unreal," Yamcha muttered, unable to believe the spectacle going on in front of his eyes.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Puar added.

"Hey, does anyone take lemon?" Mrs. Briefs asked, now pouring some tea into a cup already overflowing with it.

Gohan and Kaede descended through the clouds, heading for Gohan's house.

"Um, Gohan?" Kaede asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Gohan asked, looking over at the pink-haired girl curiously.

"What do you... what do you think of what Kami just said?" she asked him.

"Well, to be honest, ever since you told me about the voice, it's not that surprising," Gohan sighed. "But like I said, I won't abandon you now. We're friends, best friends, even, and we're just gonna have to see this through and try to hold on as best we can. We're in this together now, and I promise to do everything that I can to try to help you make it through this, Kaede."

"You keep surprising me, Gohan," Kaede admitted. "No matter how many times you learn something dark and troubling about me, you still won't give up on me, you still wanna remain my friend and help me out. Why is that?"

"It's what my father would do, and besides, I just see something worth saving in you, Kaede," Gohan said. "I can't explain it, but I do like you. I've never had a friend as good as you, and I really wanna be friends with you for as long as I can."

"Thanks, Gohan," Kaede offered. "You're my best friend too."

"Anyway, what you're going through sounds very familiar," Gohan said. "When my father transformed back on Planet Namek, he was angry, distant, and cold. He wasn't loving or kind, but ruthless, and it seemed like he was struggling against some deep inner darkness. But he managed to fight it off, and I know you can too. We have to keep vigilant and do what Kami said."

Kaede nodded, feeling more hopeful than she had that morning. The two came into sight of Gohan's house and angled down for a landing. The two of them slipped into Gohan's window when, just then, they heard something that caused both of them to tense up.

"Gohan, Kaede, how is it going up there?" Chi-Chi said, and they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Quickly, open your book!" Gohan said. "We can't let her know what happened!"

Kaede nodded and the two desperately searched for the proper books, only finding them just in time as the door opened and Chi-Chi entered.

"How is everything going in here, Mr. Shu..." Chi-Chi then paused, and looked around for the tutor.

"Where is Mr. Shu?" Chi-Chi yelled. "He was just here an hour ago!"

Gohan cleared his throat. "Oh yes, about that, Mom... Mr. Shu got called away on urgent business and said he couldn't come back."

"Well, that's just great!" Chi-Chi said angrily. "You hire somebody to do a job, and they just quit on you out of nowhere! Good thing we didn't already pay him. I sincerely hope you two never try to do that to somebody else."

"No, of course not, Mom," Gohan said.

"It looks like you're going to have to get along without a tutor for now," Chi-Chi sighed. "Just do your best, you two."

"We will, Chi-Chi," Kaede promised.

Sighing again, Chi-Chi left the two alone and departed the room. Kaede glanced over at Gohan.

"Gohan, thank you for covering up for me," she said gratefully.

"Sure thing, Kaede," Gohan said.

"But... can you promise me something?" Kaede asked tentatively, sounding very nervous.

"Well, sure, I'll do anything for you, Kaede," Gohan promised. "You know that."

"This is very important to me," Kaede said, her face completely serious. "After what I learned, I-I don't want to ever lose control to that damn voice. So listen, if... if I ever lose control... if the voice ever possesses me again and makes me kill innocent people..." Kaede took in a deep breath, and then shocked Gohan with what she asked next. "I want you to kill me, Gohan."

"What?" Gohan said, disbelief written all over his face.

"I need to know that voice is stopped if I lose control of it," Kaede said. "I don't want to become a monster, not after meeting you. And if it means you have to kill me, I'd rather die than suffer at the hands of that... thatthing!"

"But Kaede..." Gohan protested, but in the end he couldn't say anything.

It makes sense, he thought. She wants to die, it would end her suffering, and make sure no one gets hurt. So then... why is it so hard to think of that happening? I... I don't want to kill her. Even if she starts killing people. He was shocked once again when he realized how strongly he cared for this girl sitting right in front of him. When did Kaede become so important to me?

"Gohan, please!" Kaede begged. "Please! Promise me!"

Gohan stared at her. She wants it so badly... how can I turn her down?

"I promise," Gohan vowed. "But only after I've done everything I can to try and save you first, and only if it looks like that's not possible."

"Thank you," Kaede said. "Now, I think we should get back to studying or Chi-Chi's not gonna be happy."

"Yes, you're right," Gohan said.

As they went back to studying, Gohan kept analyzing his feelings, wondering just what the future held with Kaede in his life...

At Capsule Corp, while Vegeta was in the shower, Bulma was putting his filthy battle armor in a washing machine.

"Hey, you!" Bulma called. "I left you some fresh clothes. Hello? You alive in there?"

"I heard you!" Vegeta snarled back. "You can leave now!"

"Why, yes, Master!" Bulma said mockingly. "Your wish is my command!"

The female species, Vegeta thought. Such an enigma.

Out on the patio, Krillin had come over, and was talking to Yamcha and the others.

"Yeah, that Vegeta is nothing but trouble!" the bald ex-monk affirmed, having had the most experience with the Saiyan Prince, back when Piccolo, Gohan, himself, and Goku were fighting Frieza on Planet Namek. "He's so unpredictable, it's hard to tell what his motives are."

"I think he just wants to find Goku," Yamcha said in a rare moment of sympathy. "Poor guy. He's obsessed."

The door opened behind them and Bulma walked in.

"Okay, so I just got a look at Vegeta's ass, and besides being surprisingly nice, he's got this weird hole," Bulma commented.

"Uh, yeah, even men have those, Bulma," Yamcha confirmed.

"No, you idiot, I mean a hole above that one!" Bulma said.

"Wait, you mean he's a woman?!" Yamcha cried out, sounding horrified.

Krillin slapped a hand his forehead. "Um, I think that's where his tail used to be, Yamcha, old buddy."

"Oh, right, heh heh, how silly of me," Yamcha said, blushing, and then he frowned. "But wait, what were you doing looking at Vegeta's ass?"

"Oh, chill out, Yamcha," Bulma said. "It was just a quick little look. Besides, weren't you the one who took out Becky Haffer without telling me?"

"Damn it, I knew she'd bring that up again!" Yamcha sighed.

Suddenly, Vegeta's voice called out from the other room.

"Servant woman, where's the cleansing powder?" he shouted.

"My name is Bulma!" she yelled back. "And we don't have that here! We have soap!"

"What the hell is soap?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's that yellow block there made of animal fat," Bulma explained.

"That's disgusting!" Vegeta said angrily. "I refuse to clean myself in animal fat!"

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma shot back. "I'm not letting you walk around my house reeking of sweat. You'll do it if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, fine, I'll do it!" Vegeta shouted. "Miserable Earth women always sticking their noses into other people's business..."

"What did you say?!" Bulma said, then she huffed. "Well, with that attitude, you can just stink for all I care!"

"Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth at once!" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma growled.

"Woman, can you hear me?" Vegeta yelled, louder this time.

"I told you, my name is Bulma!" Bulma snapped. "Bulma! And I am not your servant, so say please!"

"Ah, forget about the damn drying cloth then!" Vegeta's voice fired back.

"Suit yourself!" Bulma snorted. "Drip dry, you dick!"

"I swear, the only thing that I hate more than meddling Earth women is the color pink..."

And then, a loud, bloodcurdling scream erupted from the bathroom.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked, suddenly worried.

Vegeta burst out of the bathroom, completely naked, but also seemingly oblivious to his total nudity. He was holding a bunch of clothes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, approaching them all.

"Is what a joke?" Bulma asked, confused.

Vegeta stopped right in front of them.

"These garments that you left... Are they for a man or a woman?" the Saiyan Prince demanded. "They're pink! I hate pink!"

"Come on!" Bulma protested. "It's the style here!"

"Men in pink!" Vegeta growled. "This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior! Warriors don't wear pink!"

"Well, you smell good," Bulma said haughtily, grinning smugly.

The others all burst out laughing.

"Stop that!" Vegeta ordered. "Stop it or I'll blast you all!"

The others shut up instantly, looking nervous.

"Loosen up!" Bulma said breezily. "Fighting's no fun! Just relax." Then she smiled at Vegeta. "Listen, if you really wanna find Goku, just stay right here. He'll come. I've known Goku since he was twelve years old, trust me. He'll be back."

Bulma turned and looked hopefully up at the sky.

I just know he will.

At the Son household, the Ox King had decided to drop by for a visit.

"And so he just left? Like that?" the Ox King said.

"Yeah, and he came very highly recommended," Chi-Chi sighed.

"Oh well, like they say, you win some, and you lose some," the Ox King said. "No use crying over spilt milk."

"Please, stop using those horrible clichés, Dad," Chi-Chi insisted.

"Well, okay, if you say so," the Ox King said, and then he brightened. "So, when do I get to see Gohan's new little friend, huh?"

"As soon as he and Kaede are done studying," Chi-Chi said.

Upstairs, meanwhile, the two kids had stopped working on their textbooks. Gohan accidentally snapped the pencil he was using.

"Gohan, what is that?" Kaede asked worriedly. "What is it I'm sensing?"

"I don't know," Gohan said. "There's... somebody very strong approaching Earth."

"Somebody strong?" Kaede repeated. "Who can it be?"

"I... I don't know... but it feels familiar..." Gohan said, right before his phone began ringing, causing them both to jump.

Gohan walked over to the phone and picked the receiver up. Krillin's voice came through on the other end.

"Do you feel that?" Krillin asked. "Holy cow!"

"I know," Gohan said. "I feel it too. This isn't good. But who is it? It can't be you-know-who, could it?"

"I'm afraid so," Krillin said. "We have to be strong, Gohan."

"Right," Gohan agreed.

"Man! I knew it was too good to be true!" Krillin complained. He sighed. "Suit up! We've got some planning to do, bro."

"Right, will do," Gohan said, putting the receiver down. He looked up at the ceiling. "Dad, where are you?"

"Gohan, I'm getting scared," Kaede said, grabbing onto his arm. "What's happening? Who do you think's coming?"

Gohan looked down at Kaede with a deadly serious expression, and then he uttered only a single word.

"Frieza."

Uh-oh. It seems somehow, Frieza has survived the explosion on Planet Namek, and now, he's on his way to Earth. Can the Earth's heroes manage to hold out somehow against this unspeakable force of terror or will Goku get back in time to protect his friends and family? One thing's for sure. You don't want to miss the next exciting update of Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

PART 2: Frieza

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 12: The Mysterious Youth

Last time, on DBAF, Kaede and Gohan went to see Kami regarding her abilities and the voice in her word. Kami revealed that Kaede was the Queen of her race, the Diclonii, and that she had the potential to wipe out the rest of the human race, but Gohan refused to abandon her. Together, he insisted they would conquer the voice. Meanwhile, Vegeta finally returned, but the Saiyan Prince was the least of their worries. A powerful force is approaching the Earth, and it appears the Z Warriors' worst fears are coming true. Is it possible? Has Frieza survived? Find out today, on DBAF!

On King Kai's planet, Bubbles came running up to King Kai, hooting fearfully.

"Yes, yes," King Kai said. "I know, Bubbles, yes. I can feel it too."

And somewhere in the northern reaches of the planet, Tien and Chiaotzu stood looking up at the sky.

"There's two of them, Chiaotzu," Tien remarked tensely. "My God! I've never felt anything like this before!"

"The last time this happened, we all died," Chiaotzu said with a gulp.

"Don't worry, little buddy," Tien reassured. "I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to us this time."

"Tien... I'm scared," Chiaotzu admitted.

"It's okay," Tien comforted him. "It's natural. But we must be strong."

Chiaotzu nodded as Tien flew off with his best friend following close behind him.

Back at Capsule Corp, Oolong was ripping into some shish kebob.

"Oh man, Bulma, this is great!" he said. "I'm pigging out here!"

Vegeta slammed his fist down onto the table, spilling drinks everywhere.

"What, still pissed off about the shirt?" Yamcha asked.

"So that idiot Kakarot failed after all!" the Saiyan Prince growled, ignoring Yamcha completely. "Frieza's still alive, and he's coming!"

"Wait! How do you know?" Yamcha demanded, masking his fear with anger. "Maybe it could be somebody else."

Even to his own ears, it sounded lame. Vegeta seemed to finally notice Yamcha and he glared daggers at the ex-bandit.

"You pathetic moron!" Vegeta snarled. "I fought Frieza on Namek! I know what his power level feels like, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha said, standing up for a confrontation.

But Vegeta's attention was entirely focused on the approaching ki above.

Out in the wilderness, a blast decimated the icy glaciers. Piccolo glanced up from his training, staring up at the sky.

"Frieza," he said in disbelief. "There's no way! This isn't good!"

On the bridge of an approaching ship, a low, silky voice could be heard.

"There it is. Planet Earth. Dead ahead. It's only fitting that the Saiyan should call such a puny planet home.

The voice belonged to Frieza, who was now fitted with many cybernetic attachments. Next to him stood a hulking, purple-skinned giant — Frieza's father King Cold, and the infamous leader of the nefarious Cold Empire.

"So that's the home of the brute who dare to lay a hand on my precious little boy," King Cold said with quiet menace.

"Yes, quite the insignificant little speck of cosmic dust, isn't it, Father?" Frieza said.

"Indeed," King Cold said, sipping on some kind of alien wine. "Now, what was it called again? E'arth, if I'm not mistaken?"

"It's pronounced Earth, Father," Frieza corrected him automatically. "And it doesn't really matter, anyway. Soon it will have a brand new name."

Frieza's eyes narrowed.

"Planet Debris Field," he growled.

"There's no need to actually land on the planet, Frieza," King Cold drawled lazily. "We can destroy it from here. What a wondrous fireworks display that would make for the barbarian monkey who mutilated my beloved Frieza."

"Father, that would spoil all my fun," Frieza said petulantly. "I plan to savor my revenge. Every... little... bit."

On a radar screen nearby, a blip appeared.

"Well, it seems that the monkey is trying to beat us here," King Cold said. "Unfortunately, his ship isn't fast enough."

Frieza chuckled sinisterly. And when he returns home, he will find everything he has ever known or loved in ruins.

He glanced down at his hand, as if admiring it.

"Yes," he said. "HE WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF FRIEZA!"

"Gohan... what are we gonna do?" Kaede asked. "I'm... I'm afraid."

Gohan laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We've just gotta be strong now. If we don't, Frieza's going to destroy the whole planet."

Kaede nodded. I've got to be brave now. For Gohan. For the friend who means everything to me.

Gohan turned away. "It's time to suit up."

High above, in orbit, Frieza's ship began its final approach.

"Ah, yes," King Cold said. "I've always so enjoyed the last few quiet moments before laying a planet to waste. But I must say, I'm feeling almost as anxious as you are to reach our destination, Frieza. I'm quite curious to meet this Saiyan. The Super Monkey will know what it means to truly suffer if he believes he can get away with what he did to my little boy."

As Frieza stared at the enlarging planet on the screen, red electricity crackled around his body like so might lightning.

"Seems something's got your blood boiling, yes, son?" King Cold said. "Hm-hmm, we mustn't let our tempers get the best of us."

"You've got me figured all wrong, Father," Frieza said with a smirk. "I was just admiring the view. It's simply electrifying, I'd say."

And their ship continued its course closer to Earth.

Gohan and Kaede flew through the sky side by side.

"You told me Frieza was defeated," Kaede said. "How is he still alive?"

"I wish I knew," Gohan said tensely. "I thought for sure my dad beat him, but it looks like we were wrong."

Gohan looked to the side. Krillin, where are you? he thought.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, the bald-headed monk flew up right beside them.

"Hey!" he said, announcing his presence to the two young children.

"Krillin!" Gohan said. "Man, am I sure glad to see you. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Right!" Krillin said. He glanced over at Kaede. "Who's your friend? She seems very strong."

"Her name is Kaede," Gohan introduced. "She's living with me and Mom."

Krillin adopted a sly look on his face. "So, Gohan, aren't you a little young to be having a girlfriend?"

Kaede blushed deeply, and Gohan's face practically resembled a tomato.

"W-What?" he stuttered. "She's not my girlfriend. Really!"

Krillin laughed. "Just trying to keep loose, bro. With Frieza on the way here, we might as well just enjoy our time together while we can."

"Don't give up, Krillin!" Gohan said. "Somehow, we'll find the way to beat him! We have to! Everything depends on it!"

Kaede had observed the entire conversation and glanced up into the upper atmosphere, where she could feel the approaching power levels.

I hope you're right, Gohan, she thought. I don't want to die anymore, not after meeting you.

Vegeta blasted through the blue Earth skies, on a direct course towards Frieza's landing site, his finely honed ki senses enabling him to detect just where exactly the icy tyrant and his wicked father would be landing here.

I can't believe how fast Vegeta is! Yamcha thought. I can hardly keep up with him!

Vegeta clenched his fist, glaring at nothing. Perhaps Kakarot wasn't as strong as I had imagined after all. Frieza's still alive, and I can sense that his power level is even greater than before! But I'll soon show him. So is mine.

On King Cold's ship, one of the soldiers walked up. "We're in final approach to Earth, Your Excellency."

"Very good," King Cold said with a laugh while his son just smirked.

And with that, their ship began descending into the atmosphere.

Vegeta touched down on a barren spot of Earth with Yamcha landing beside him.

"Alright, judging by how quickly his power level is closing in, he should be here in about five minutes," Vegeta muttered.

"Are you sure, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, now shut up!" Vegeta snapped. "I don't want him to know we're waiting."

Yamcha looked a little nervous. Suddenly, the roar of an air jet drew Yamcha and Vegeta's attention to the sky.

"Hello down there!" a pretty, feminine voice announced.

"It's Bulma!" Yamcha exclaimed, sounding surprised.

Vegeta just stared at the approaching jet with disinterest.

"Vegeta, Yamcha! I'm coming in!" Bulma yelled.

The air jet set down just a few meters away from them. Puar flew out and headed for her master, but a shout from him stopped her short.

"What in the world are you two doing here?!" he demanded.

Bulma stepped forward boldly.

"We came to see Frieza," she said simply. "I missed him on Namek and I am not going to let that happen again."

"Are you crazy?" Yamcha protested. "Do you realize what he'll do to you when he finds you here?"

"Yes, of course I do," the blue-haired beauty said haughtily. "He'll come down and blow up the planet, but I want to see him once before he does it. I just wanna know what he looks like. Besides, you never know. He might be cute."

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot!" Vegeta snarled.

His attention was drawn to the side as two figures shot down to land on the ground a few meters away.

"Huh?" Yamcha said. "Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu!"

"Huh, looks like we got here in time," Tien said, pulling off all his unnecessary clothing that had been keeping him warm in the northern area where he had been training. He glanced at Vegeta with a glare. "Vegeta. I didn't realize you were going to be here, too."

"Is that okay?" the Saiyan Prince asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, it isn't," Tien said. "I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met. You disgust me."

"Ha, anytime you wanna take me on, you go ahead and try it, three-eyes!" Vegeta taunted.

"What?!" Tien said. "Okay, that does it, we're settling this right now!"

Yamcha stepped in between the two, holding out his hands.

"Hey, cool it, guys!" he said. "This is no time to be fighting, okay?"

Tien walked up closer to Yamcha. "It's Frieza, isn't it?" he whispered. "How long till he lands?"

"Could be any time now," Yamcha informed him.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "I'd rather that Frieza's Scouters didn't pick us up because of your incessant jabbering!" Suddenly, he smirked, and looked off to the side. "Besides, all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek."

"The Namek?" Yamcha asked, and as they turned their heads, they caught sight of... "Piccolo! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering," the green-skinned warrior said.

Suddenly, Gohan, Krillin, and a third person shot down.

"Wow! Gohan, Krillin, you made it!" Bulma shouted.

But Vegeta's attention was drawn to the pink-haired girl who had come with them.

"Hey, who the hell is that brat?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Her name is Kaede," Gohan explained. "She's living with me and mom while I train her."

Vegeta began laughing.

"Ha! Are you serious?" he asked. "Her power level is ridiculously low! Even weaker than Raditz! A Saibaman could kill her with no difficulty!"

"What's a... Saibaman?" Kaede asked, blinking.

"A Saibaman is a cultivated lifeform, spawning a warrior with the power level on average of twelve hundred," Gohan informed her.

"Raditz's power level," Vegeta said. "That's right, little girl, you are so weak, we could actually grow beings stronger than you from the ground!"

Kaede showed no emotion, but inside, she was upset. It's just like being back at that damn orphanage! she thought. I thought I was over that. I hate this! I hate being mocked and ridiculed for something that I can't control!

"Well, you know the solution to that, dear," the voice purred. "You have a power they don't. Just... use it. Kill them all. You can take them by surprise and then deal with this Frieza. Let all know they can't stand against you."

No, you're wrong! Kaede thought. I won't hurt Gohan! I won't!

"You know your destiny..." the voice said. "You can't fight it forever..."

Gohan had seen the pain on Kaede's face and he frowned.

"I know that her ki isn't very high, but you shouldn't underestimate her based on that, Vegeta," Gohan retorted. "We discovered Kaede has immense psychic powers, and they may come in handy when we're fighting Frieza."

Yamcha was very intrigued. "What kind of psychic —"

Suddenly, Piccolo interrupted. "HE'S HERE!"

Just then, a spaceship appeared in the sky, of the same bloated saucer shape that Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta had seen back on Namek. Frieza's ship swooped down closer until it was practically right on top of everyone, flying right above their heads. Fierce winds blew out from the force of the ship and everybody who had not been present during the fight on Namek just gaped at the sheer bulk of the power they felt, now that it was so close to them.

No... this can't be happening! Kaede thought. Those powers... they're a thousand, thousand times stronger than I could ever hope to become! How on Earth are we ever gonna stop something of that magnitude? We can't!

The ship passed by, flying down towards the horizon.

"He's landing just over that ridge!" Krillin said.

For a moment, everyone just stood there, staring in awe at the power they had just felt.

"I can't believe it..." Gohan whispered. "Frieza... he's really here."

"So has anyone else noticed that there are two power levels around the same strength on that ship?" Krillin asked.

"It's probably his father, King Cold," Vegeta answered.

"He has a father?" Yamcha said skeptically.

Krillin could only imagine how horrifying and ugly Frieza's father looked.

"Now! There's no room for mistakes!" Vegeta snarled. "We've all got to keep our ki suppressed or else Frieza will pick us up on his Scouters."

"This is crazy!" Kaede said. "I... I've never felt anything anywhere close to the amount of ki I am sensing right now! And it feels so dark... so evil. How the hell are we ever going to stop both of them? It's impossible! I'm telling you, they're monsters!"

The dark presence of their ki... felt horribly familiar. Too familiar. It felt exactly like the voice within her, a sickening power that lunged to lash out at everything around her and tear it all to shreds. Needless to say, Kaede was totally freaking out by how similar to her Frieza seemed.

"Just give in..." the voice hissed. "Let me show you what true power is, and we take vengeance on all those who hurt us and make the world forever safe for our kind, the one, the only true race, the superior species of this planet."

"Kaede, it's okay," Gohan said. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to try to do something. And I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"Well, I'll be damned before I give up," Tien said. He clenched a fist. "It's just a good thing we trained with King Kai after all."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we learned the Kaioken attack," Yamcha said.

"Really?" Gohan said. "That's super! So can you do it too, Yamcha?"

Yamcha put a hand to the back of his head. "Well, King Kai taught me the basics, to be honest, I... haven't quite mastered it yet."

He laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, you really think that Kakarot's little trick is going to save you all?" Vegeta smirked. "You don't need Kakarot or anyone else. You have enough badass Saiyan on your team as it is. Trust me, I will be the one to defeat Frieza, alone. If Kakarot could become a Super Saiyan, then so can I. Now let's put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and go find him, before he finds us."

Near Frieza's ship, the two overlords, wrapped in a bubble of their own protective ki, flew out of the ship and floated down to Earth. Frieza took a few steps around, examining the planet around him, eyeing it critically.

"So this is the Planet Earth," he said with a smirk. "My. How very quaint."

And out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of... that beast, the legendary Super Saiyan, standing high up on a cliff ledge, glaring down at him in cold judgment. Frieza shook with suppressed terror before the vision finally just faded away, but the echo of his voice reverberated in his head.

"It was enough to beat you, Frieza! Now live with the shame! Keep it bottled up inside, silently."

Frieza, now cut in half, floated above the ground, staring up at the retreating form of Goku.

"Poor, stupid Saiyan!" he growled. "You honestly think you've won? Your puny mind never could understand. I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe. And you are nothing but a monkey! You can't win, becauseI am mighty, and you are not. Now learn." And with that, Frieza shot a huge blast at the filthy monkey. "Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!"

At the last second, Goku noticed the beam and threw one of his own through it.

"YOU FOOL!" he roared.

The beam overpowered Frieza's and slammed him into him, burying him beneath a huge explosion.

Pain... that was Frieza's entire universe, pain and a drifting, empty weightlessness. How could this be happening? How could he have lost? Why was his strength superior to his own? He was the most feared being in the galaxy! He had the power to make worlds tremble at his feet! Why couldn't he defeat one puny little Saiyan?

"Monkey..." he whispered as he floated through the black void. "He was... just... a monkey..."

Suddenly, Frieza became aware, opening his eyes. His body felt different... changed, somehow. It was as if it were sleeker, and yet, bulkier at the same time. He made to sit up off of the operating table that he was situated on.

"Not too quickly, Lord Frieza," the doctor, Malaka, urged him.

Frieza glanced up at his father, who was overseeing the whole process.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake, Frieza," King Cold said. "Now tell me, who did this to you? We'll make see the insides of his own entrails for this."

Frieza clenched a fist, drawing blood.

"He was... just a Saiyan."

In the present, Frieza shook with total hatred as blood dripped from his hand.

"I will make him suffer for what he did to me," he whispered. "I will make this whole planet suffer!"

"Yes, that's it, my son," King Cold said. "Take your time to ensure your enemy realizes the utter foolishness of their ways in challenging a superior being such as we, through the destruction of everything they hold dear."

"You can be absolutely naughty, Father," Frieza said. "It's impressive. And here I've always wondered where I picked up my knack for it."

"I take great pride in the fact that I have taught you all the necessary skills of life," King Cold said wistfully. "Use them well."

"Indeed I will, for it just so happens that I have also learned from you the fine art of revenge," Frieza said, stepping forward. "Allow me to demonstrate by vaporizing all of the Saiyan's friends one by one." Frieza began cackling. "Then my, oh my! WON'T HE BE SURPRISED WHEN HE RETURNS HOME AND FINDS NO ONE HERE TO WELCOME HIM BUT ME!"

"To return not to the smiling faces of his friends, but to total, unadulterated genocide," King Cold said cruelly. "You are indeed ruthless, Frieza."

Frieza nodded happily and turned to face his soldiers.

"Now all of you, begin your search!" he commanded. "And when you find them, show no mercy."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied as they flew off.

ZIP! ZIP! ZIP!

And just like that all of the soldiers' bodies fell, now in pieces. And there... there stood a young man, with cropped lavender hair, a blue jacket, a black shirt, gray pants, belt, and a longsword he was putting back in the sheath strapped to his back.

Who is this runt? Frieza thought in bewilderment.

"Ah, so, you must be Frieza."


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 13: Another Super Saiyan?

"Ah, so, you must be Frieza," the lavender-haired boy said. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face."

"Well, well, we have a guest," King Cold drawled.

"So it seems," Frieza said, and then he caught sight of something that made him gasp out loud. "Tail... h-he... he has... he has a tail!"

Indeed, this was completely true. The young man had a furry appendage currently wagging near his backside.

"What?" King Cold said, then he glanced at the tail himself. "Indeed he does, my son."

He turned to look at Frieza.

"So is this him, Frieza? Is this the monkey who hurt you so?" he asked.

"No, Father," Frieza said, practically growling with rage. "This is a new one."

"Now I'm going to destroy you," the lavender-haired young man declared.

Suddenly, a smirk came across Frieza's face. This boy might be a Saiyan, but I doubt he's anywhere near as strong as the last one. He chuckled. This just means I get to have some fun with another of those damn monkeys.

"Oh, my, my," Frieza said. "Not five minutes on this wayward rock and we already have a volunteer to die." He placed his hands on his hips. "You don't know what you're up against, Saiyan. I am Frieza, Lord of the universe, the one who destroyed your home planet."

"I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza, and let me tell you, I'm not worried," the boy said, exuding an aura of total, complete confidence. "Make no mistake. I'm going to finish you once and for all. Your reign of genocide ends here, today, right now."

"Well, you certainly are an arrogant little monkey, aren't you?" Frieza laughed. "Let's put your skills to the test, shall we?"

He glanced at one of the soldiers behind him.

"Sir!" the soldier replied, snapping to perfect attention.

"Vaporize this Saiyan monkey," Frieza commanded.

"With pleasure!" the soldier said.

"The rest of you, spread out!" Frieza added.

The soldiers all took up flanking positions surrounding the young Saiyan.

"I think it's only fair that I should warn you guys," he said. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Kid, you don't scare us," one of the soldiers told him.

The soldier from before moved up alongside him.

"Hey, stand back, I need some room to work," he said, reaching up and pressing a few buttons on his Scouter. "His power level's only five hundred." He held up his blaster rifle, pointing it at the young man. "Well, monkey, I hope you said your goodbyes, because it's time for you to die!"

He shot a blast at the purple-haired Saiyan, but he simply batted it aside. Growing frustrated, the soldier shot a few more blasts at him, but each and every time, the young man just tossed them aside with ease, barely even moving from his spot.

"But, how?" the soldier demanded with a bit more fear on his face.

And with that the purple-haired boy flew at the henchman, smashing his elbow right in his face. The soldier went flying like a rag doll and slammed against one of the legs of Frieza's ship before dropping to the ground. He didn't get back up again.

"Well, seems the little Saiyan is stronger than I had thought," Frieza said with a smirk.

"Consider that your last warning," the Saiyan said. "Either leave now or die."

"Oh, is that an ultimatum?" Frieza laughed. "I love ultimatums. Here's mine." He turned to face his platoon of soldiers, who were all shaking with terror at what the young man had done. "Either die to him or die to me!"

After glancing at one another for a couple of seconds, they all took off running at the teenage Saiyan, deciding that quick death was better than the lingering torture that Frieza would undoubtedly cause them. With a sigh, the boy took out his longsword as he flew at them all with lightning speed. For the next few moments, there was nothing but flashes and the swish of a sword being used. Suddenly, the young Saiyan stopped moving, taking his sword and placing it back in the sheath.

Almost immediately after, the soldiers all fell in pieces around him, all but one white-haired old soldier. Staring around in horror at what had happened, the aged soldier was very surprised when his Scouter suddenly split in two. And then, as if reacting to this sudden signal, the rest of the soldier's armor started cracking and falling apart, leaving the old man standing there in total and complete awe over what he had just witnessed, backing away fearfully.

"Coward," Frieza hissed, shoving his hand through the henchman's back.

The soldier turned to face him with a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"Why, Lord... Frieza?" he muttered, eyes already rolling up in his head as he slumped to the ground, dead.

"I must admit, I'm impressed," Frieza announced.

King Cold, however, wasn't so easily impressed as his son was.

"You know that was our last minion, right?" he asked Frieza.

"Who cares?" Frieza said dismissively. "We have more at home."

"No, I mean now we have no one left to fly the ship," King Cold told him sternly.

"I can fly it!" Frieza protested, staring up at his hulking father.

"Son, we do not fly ourselves," the Cold Emperor said imperiously. "That is reserved for the lesser class."

The purple-haired Saiyan just swept the bangs out of his eyes, totally unimpressed.

The Z Warriors, now walking down one of the narrow canyons, stopped with a collective gasp as they felt the young man's power level.

Bulma seemed to notice their states. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"I'm sensing another huge power level..." Krillin began, unable to properly articulate what he was feeling. "And, uh..."

"And this one makes Frieza seem like nothing!" Tien finished.

Incredible! Vegeta thought. I've never sensed anything like this before! Where would someone with this kind of power have come from?

Back with Frieza and King Cold, the two Colds were now smirking.

"Well, perhaps this may be a rather pleasant diversion," the Cold Emperor said.

"You're right, Father," Frieza replied. "Killing Saiyan monkeys never gets old."

"And now, you two are going down," the lavender-haired Saiyan said.

King Cold laughed. "One thing is certain. If nothing else, I'd say this little creature is quite the comedian."

"Hmph, he is at that," Frieza admitted, holding up a finger. "I'll tell you what, kid. Let me give you a piece of advice." He waggled the finger with a taunt. "He who acquires his skills quickly is he who is the first to perish."

"Ah, I remember when I taught that to you," King Cold reminisced nostalgically. "You were bit a wee thing, just a child. And now look at you, all grown up and ready to put all my essential life lessons to practice. It brings a warm glow to my icy heart."

Frieza nodded.

"As if I care what you think, Frieza," the boy smirked.

"What?" Frieza said, clenching his fist. "You..."

"Listen up!" the Saiyan boy said. "Now I've got a bit of advice for you, Frieza. 'Know your enemy.' You've made some pretty big assumptions about me already, and that's a huge mistake which is going to cost you dearly."

"You insolent brat!" Frieza snapped. "You should really learn to control your tongue."

"I do understand your desire to toy with our prey, Frieza, but do you think that you could perhaps hurry it up a bit?" King Cold drawled, staring down at his son. "We haven't got all day. We've got places to be, worlds to destroy."

"Really, Father, have some patience," Frieza huffed. "I'm just trying to have a little fun, if you don't mind."

"He's right, though. You really don't have all day," the young man replied. "More like five minutes.

"Oh, that's too bad," Frieza said casually. "Here I'd made dinner plans."

"So I've heard," the young boy snorted disdainfully. "Sorry, Frieza, but I'm canceling your date with Goku."

"Huh?" Frieza said, surprised. "So I take it you know that worthless Saiyan. That clinches it then. You are a Saiyan and just all those before you, you will see your demise at the hands of Frieza, the most feared being the universe has ever known!"

"Huh, as if," the boy said. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I'm afraid only one of us will be here to meet Goku."

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves, Saiyan," Frieza growled. "The only reason that you continue to breathe is because I need something to entertain me — at least, until the Super Saiyan arrives."

"Oh, really?" the youth said with a rather taunting grin. "If it's a Super Saiyan you're looking for, you've already found one." His grin grew to even wider proportions. "And guess what? I'm not talking about Goku either."

Frieza gaped in horror at the young boy before finally chuckling.

"You crack me up, kid," he said, before breaking out into full-scale laughter. "I've never met anyone who laid it on quite as thick as you!"

Frieza kept on laughing while King Cold joined in the laughter. With a confident, self-assured smile, the lavender-haired Saiyan assumed a battle posture. Suddenly, rocks began flying past the two Colds with enormous force.

Frieza and King Cold quit laughing as an intense aura surrounded the boy.

"No, it can't be..." Frieza gasped, shocked.

"What is he?" King demanded.

And with that, the teen began screaming as flashes of gold lit up his aura.

"It..." Frieza said, still sounding utterly in denial. "It's impossible!"

The earth began shaking so violently that the bodies of the dead soldiers were ripped from the ground up into the sky. Frieza just continued to watch in utter and total horror. The young man's hair lifted up off his head, blowing in place, as though a wind were moving past it. Suddenly, it changed, taking on a deeper golden color as a similarly-hued gold aura surrounded the boy.

"Frieza..." he heard Goku whisper, shooting past his consciousness like a blade.

Completely terrified, Frieza actually took a few steps back. King Cold observed this with surprise, then turned back to face the Saiyan.

"So this is a Super Saiyan," he remarked.

The boy stood there, his gold aura glowing around him, radiating total, absolute confidence. But Frieza was struck by how familiar this young man seemed; his stance, his expression, practically everything about him, was the same as Goku, but most of all...

"It's those eyes..." he whispered fearfully.

He stood up, glaring at the Super Saiyan, who just regarded him with cold, narrow eyes...

"They... have... the same... eyes..." Frieza said.

But then, like a flip had been switched, Frieza built back to anger.

"Was it something I said?" the Super Saiyan asked him.

"No, Saiyan!" Frieza cried, throwing a huge ki blast straight at him.

Off in the distance, our heroes observed the explosion caused by Frieza's blast.

"Sounds like the fight's starting without us!" Yamcha said.

"But who would Frieza be fighting?" Gohan said reasonably. "I mean, aren't they all on the same side?"

"Perhaps someone has come to finish off Frieza for good," Piccolo supplied helpfully. "He has made a lot of enemies. That can be either a blessing for us or a curse." Piccolo faced away. "But I think the more pressing question is... what will they do to us once Frieza is destroyed?"

"It might be Goku, you guys," Krillin suggested halfheartedly.

"Krillin, we can feel his ki," Gohan replied. "And that doesn't feel anything like my dad's."

"Why are you even asking, dude?" Yamcha said.

"I'm an optimist," Krillin answered with a light laugh.

"You're an idiot," Vegeta retorted derisively.

"No, you're both wrong," Piccolo said. "You're dead unless we can figure out what to do next."

"Hey! Maybe it would help us relax a little if we all sing a song!" Bulma suggested.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped at her scornfully. "You haven't had a single useful thing to say since you came here! Now you stay in the back and keep quiet, woman! I don't have the time to deal with your stupidity right now!"

"What?" Bulma said, sounding shocked. "Stupid?"

"Take that back!" Yamcha said angrily. "Bulma isn't stupid!"

"So you think I'm smart then?" Bulma asked happily.

"Well, I guess you're as smart as you can be, being a girl and all," Yamcha said tactlessly.

Bulma grabbed him by the ear. "I'm not letting go until you say you're sorry!"

"Yeah, that's a terrible thing to say!" Kaede said. "Bulma is a girl and she's the smartest person I know!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry!" Yamcha insisted. "I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you make me sick!" Bulma growled, crossing her arms together in a huff.

Suddenly, the group all sensed something, and they took off down the canyon.

"Wait!" Bulma shouted. "How could they just leave me behind like that?"

"Does this mean we can go now?" Puar asked, floating up to her.

"No, I won't turn back now!" Bulma stated, sounding determined. "They think they can ditch me because I'm a girl! Well, I'll show them what this girl can do! Those boys better watch out because here I come!" Bulma laughed, then grabbed onto the floating feline beside her, running off after the others. "Come on, Puar! We'll teach those guys not to run off and leave us!"

"My, I would say that was all rather anticlimactic, wouldn't you?" King Cold drawled. "I mean, the little runt certainly didn't last very long, did he?"

"Well, what did he expect?" Frieza said. "He was only a..."

And then his expression changed to horror as he caught sight of a shape within the smoke cloud. It was the Super Saiyan, standing there completely unharmed! He didn't even have so much as a single little scratch on him!

"I really hope that's not the best you can do!" he scoffed. "Because if it is, you better give up now. You can't win, Frieza."

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, BOY!" Frieza screamed. "TAKE THIS!"

And he held his hand back, gathering as much ki as possible.

"FRIEZA!" King cold warned, sounding afraid.

And Frieza threw the blast forward, sending it flying directly at the Super Saiyan.

"You'll destroy us all!" King Cold shouted, hoping to reason with Frieza.

But the Super Saiyan just caught Frieza's ki blast, skidding across the ground a few meters before finally the force petered out and it separated into hundreds of smaller, harmless blasts which wouldn't hurt anybody.

"What?" Frieza said, surprised.

The blasts all flew off and detonated across the surrounding landscape. Meanwhile, the Z Warriors had come up to the place where the Super Saiyan and Frieza were fighting, noticing all of the devastation caused by the fight.

"What the..." Vegeta said.

Bulma came running up. "Hey! What's going on? I can't see!"

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and she caught sight of the destruction.

"What in the world happened down there, Yamcha?" she asked him.

Back at the fight, Frieza was really starting to get annoyed. Veins had popped out of his head and he looked like absolutely livid, a sight that had sent entire species running for cover in the hope that he would display to them the slightest hint of compassion within his blackened heart, and that perhaps, they and the rest of their doomed race would NOT die at the icy tyrant's hands...

The boy just stared there, unfazed.

"It looks to me like you're running out of tricks, Frieza," the golden-haired young man said.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but this Saiyan is really something else," King Cold said with grudging admiration.

"Really, Father, you're too easily impressed!" Frieza all but snarled at him.

On King Kai's planet, the north god was watching the fight unfold with great interest.

"I didn't think it was really possible, Bubbles, but this new kid is much stronger than Frieza," King Kai said. "And after all that Frieza did on Planet Namek, I hope this kid cleans his clock. You hear me? Kick his butt, kid!"

He burst out laughing until Bubbles wagged a finger at him, reminding the great god of the need for proper decorum at all times.

King Kai sulked. Suddenly, he sensed something happening from Earth. Frieza was forming a colossal ki ball from his index finger!

"Oh no!" he gasped. "It's just like on Namek! Frieza's going for broke! He's trying to destroy the entire planet!"

Back on Earth, Frieza was laughing as he hovered there, the sphere of destruction growing steadily larger in his grasp.

The boy just stared at it, unimpressed at what he was seeing.

"Go ahead, Frieza, finish off this insubordinate monkey!" King Cold said with a smirk. "Show him not to defy the wishes of the lords of this galaxy!"

"Just watch me!" Frieza cried, tossing the ball at the Super Saiyan. "This one's for you, Father!"

And the ball flew at the Super Saiyan, who remained where he was, not moving so much as a muscle, gazing unflinchingly as oncoming death stared him in the face. Making no effort to escape the ball heading his way, the ki blast engulfed the boy, digging and burrowing into the earth as it consumed him whole.

"You know, Frieza, this means we won't have a planet left to greet that other barbarian monkey on," King Cold chastised lightly.

Frieza landed on the ship next to his father.

"Well, what would you have had me done, Father?" Frieza grumbled. "I swear, there's just no pleasing you sometimes..."

Suddenly, the ki ball stopped its descent into the earth's crust, coming to a complete halt.

"Huh?" Frieza said, glancing back at the stationary ball.

And then, the ball began rising, making its way up the hole it had been digging into the surface of the Earth. Frieza jumped down to ground, gazing on in awe at what he was witnessing, and as they watched, a pair of boots emerged from the bottom of the ball as something forced its way up from it followed by legs, then a torso, and arms, and finally, the Super Saiyan was revealed to be the one behind this, holding the ball one-handed atop his arm casually, effortlessly, as though he was holding onto a baseball in his hand!

"How?" Frieza gasped, having never once, during all his rule, come across someone who could hold back his Death Ball!

"Impossible!" King Cold agreed, similarly floored by the sight.

The golden-haired youth walked out of the crater, still clutching the ball atop his palm. Frieza was literally quivering in rage upon seeing this.

"Why, you..." he growled angrily. "Damn you, Saiyan! Why won't you die!"

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" the Super Saiyan mocked.

Growing increasingly enraged over the persistent stubbornness over this new Super Saiyan, Frieza drew back his left hand, gathering as much ki into it as he could, drawing on energy from within his body, and augmented by his mechanical parts, as his hand glowed and crackled with strength. The air around him seemed to literally wobble from the intensity of it, until, finally, with a roar of pure rage, Frieza thrust the hand directly forward, index finger extended, shooting a maximum power beam straight into the Death Ball.

The Super Saiyan just looked up at the ball just in time for it to coalesce from the might of two of Frieza's most powerful attacks combining into one. The Death Ball shook, as ripples rushed across the surface with increasing speed; the pressure got to be too great, until, at last, the Death Ball ripped itself apart in a fiery combustion of light and energy and a huge explosion blasted all across the landscape, sending the nearby Z Fighters scurrying to look for the nearest cover.

Then the blast died down and the winds stopped rushing outward from the point of impact, and all that was left of the place the Super Saiyan had been standing was very large, bottomless crater; it had to be the size of a large city!

King Cold floated down to stand next to his son.

"Well done, Frieza," he said, sounding amused. "It only took you four tries to destroy that little boy."

"I was just warming up, Father!" Frieza protested. "That's all! Really!"

"Of course, son," the Cold Emperor laughed. "Of course."

And then, all of a sudden, a shout sounded from somewhere nearby. "Hey, Frieza!"

And the two Cold overlords turned in time to see the Super Saiyan standing on top of a nearby rock ledge, completely unharmed!

"What does it take to kill this boy?" Frieza said, clenching one of his fists.

"You should split!" the boy yelled, shooting off a huge ki blast right for them.

King Cold and his son jumped to evade the blast. Frieza growled furiously. "When I get my hands on that..."

And he turned just in time to find the Super Saiyan boy bearing down on him, sword out and drawn back, ready to swing. Time seemed to just hang there, suspended for a motionless eternity. The most infamous dictator in all of the galaxy could only gape in terror at the onrushing doom before finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the sword slashed downward, quicker than the eye could follow, slicing right through Frieza, who had no time to react!

The tyrant just hung there for several seconds. At first, there was no pain, but then, it seemed that two Trunks were sprouting before his field of vision, and then Frieza's entire world became nothing but agony and the formerly invincible tyrant split into two halves, right down the middle.

"Frieza!" King Cold screamed in horror. "My baby boy!"

Down below, Gohan caught sight of the battle taking place in the skies above.

"They're right there!" he shouted, pointing. "Look, you guys!"

And everyone turned in time to see the Super Saiyan slice through Frieza faster than the eye could see, leaving him floating there in hundreds of tiny pieces, before drawing his palm back, then thrusting it forward as intense yellow ki shot from his open palm, blasting through Frieza.

And just like that, the most feared being in the galaxy was no more.

Amazing! Is it really true? Has Frieza really been defeated by this young boy, who is obviously a Super Saiyan? And if so, what will this mean for our heroes? Will King Cold seek revenge on the Earth for the crime of this boy, and if either of them emerges the victor, will it mean an even greater threat than Frieza ever was? There's still more fights in store for you action fans, so be sure not to miss the next exciting chapter for Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 14: New Ally, New Threat

Last time on DBAF, things seemed to be shaping up for Kaede and Gohan, however, their sudden peace was shattered by the return of an old enemy — Frieza had survived, now rebuilt as a cyborg, and the ruthless tyrant was on his way to Earth to seek revenge on our heroes. His mission? To exterminate every living creature on the Planet Earth, and, as if that wasn't bad enough, his father King Cold had accompanied him. Things seemed quite grim for our heroes when, out of nowhere, a new challenger appeared, but the surprises were only beginning, for this mysterious young man was revealed to be a Super Saiyan! Completely outmatched by this new opponent, this stranger made quite work of Frieza, cutting the evil being down where he stood! Now with a battle between King Cold and the stranger inevitable, who will emerge as the winner, and what will this mean for our heroes, and the future of the world! The answers, just ahead!

The Z Warriors stared in shock at what the golden-haired boy managed to accomplished.

"He... beat Frieza!" Vegeta uttered. "Effortlessly! But... who... is he?"

"I don't know, but he looks like a Super Saiyan!" Gohan said, awed at what he was seeing.

"But that's impossible!" Kaede put forth. "I mean, I think it is. Didn't you tell me that your dad, Vegeta, and you are the only Saiyans left alive?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but that's definitely a Super Saiyan, all right," Gohan confirmed. "There's no doubt in my mind. I saw my daddy transform and trust me, that's not something you forget so easy. That guy is a Super Saiyan, for sure!"

"You guys are crazy," Bulma complained, shading her eyes to try to get a better look. "They just look like tiny little dots way up there. How can you even tell who they are?" She grinned. "It's probably Goku, you guys. Mr. Super Saiyan. He has a knack for showing up at just the right time. Yeah, he's such a stud. Gosh!"

"No, it doesn't feel like my dad," Gohan muttered.

"And look, he has a tail!" Yamcha pointed out. "Gohan's right, he IS a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta growled with fury and instantly took off towards the Super Saiyan. The others began taking off too and Gohan, seeing that he and Kaede would soon be left behind, decided to follow them, but, before he could fly away, Kaede grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Gohan, are you sure it's wise to go over there?" Kaede asked.

"I know it's scary," Gohan said gently. "But we have to help the others. If we don't do something now, then the entire world may be destroyed."

"Why prevent it?" the voice spoke inside Kaede. "Why not let the hornless apes go? It's not as if they don't deserve it."

"No, she should go!" another voice now said inside her head. This had a different feel than the first voice did; it was brash, confidence, yet cool and calculating; it seem arrogant, but almost playful in its enthusiasm. "Why pass up the opportunity for a good fight?"

I... I don't understand, Kaede whispered. Who are you?

"Does that matter?" the second voice said. "Just get going; you don't wanna be left behind!"

"Kaede! Kaede!" Gohan cried, and Kaede instantly snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Gohan," Kaede said. "Y-You're right. We should go with the others. If we don't, I'll lose you."

Gohan looked concerned briefly, then he nodded, and the two flew towards the distant specks of the others in the distance.

Meanwhile, the Super Saiyan had landed on a small, rocky outcrop. King Cold had landed opposite him, and his demeanor seemed awfully composed for somebody who had lost his son, but the young man was not fooled; he could sense the hostility and the deep, burning hatred that the Cold Emperor was working so hard to keep contained. Obviously, he was contemplating a way to succeed where Frieza had failed.

"Well, I must confess, this is an unexpected turn of events," King Cold drawled, though it sounded far less composed than usual. "I can see now we were wrong to try and conquer this planet. I'll surrender and leave in peace, but first, would you permit me to hold your sword?"

"What?" the boy asked. "Why?"

"I merely wish to hold it," King Cold said with a devilish smirk which revealed his true intentions. "I mean, after all, A weapon of such obvious quality practically begs to be admired. I promise you, Saiyan, you have nothing to fear from me.

"No," the Super Saiyan said point-blank.

"Oh, do come on," King Cold said, spreading his arms grandly, his smirk widening. "I would say you owe me the favor, don't you? Even if we were in the wrong, you didn't have to slay my son so brutally. Now just let me see it, please, and I can assure you I will be on my way."

The young man smirked. Hmm, maybe this will be fun after all.

He grabbed hold of the hilt and slowly withdrew it from his sheath, grasping it delicately in his hand, as if admiring.

"So you wanna see my sword, huh?" he said musingly.

The Cold Emperor's smirk had disappeared, replaced by complete, utter seriousness. This was the moment. It'd all come down to this — would the Super Saiyan grant the mighty ruler's request, or, would he still deny it?

"Oh, very well," the boy said. "Here, catch."

And he tossed the longsword at King Cold, who caught it effortlessly within his overlarge hands. He examined the blade very carefully, and instantly, the Super Saiyan could see that his expression had changed; it was more alert, watchful, like the gaze of a hawk.

"Yes," he said slowly, his tone loaded with poorly-concealed malice. "Yes indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship. And I have a hunch that you would not have defeated my son were it not for this sword." His eyes rose until they were level with the Super Saiyan's. "What do you say?"

The golden-haired youth shrugged. "Believe what you want to."

And the sinister ruler swung the sword, looking extremely cocky.

"All right then, I will!" King Cold challenged, sounding like the man with a winning ace up his sleeve. "I say... that without this sword, you're nothing! That's what I believe!" He smirked darkly. "And now, I'm gonna test it out on you, you insubordinate imp!"

Grasping the sword in both of his huge hands the Cold Emperor brought it back and swung it down, aiming it straight for the Super Saiyan, who simply held out his palm and caught it — bare-handed. Without warning, his aura flared around him as he powered up.

"So much for your theory," the youth said, pushing back at King Cold effortlessly, even as the feared ruler struggled and fought in vain to get a hold of it again, to drive it deeper into the Super Saiyan's skin and do some kind of damage but his efforts were just rebuked. "You should know that a weapon doesn't make the man," the boy said, pressing his advantage as he drove King Cold back to the edge of the cliff face. He held up his free hand, palm open.

"WAIT, YOU DIRTY LITTLE SAIYAN —!" King Cold snarled.

But too late, for the Super Saiyan boy shot an intense beam of ki right through King Cold's heart. The approaching Z Warriors gaped in shock as the Cold Emperor fell back, purple blood ejecting forcibly from his oral opening. He slammed into mountain and slid down the rocky surface, smearing purple blood after him all down the wall of granite. The Z Warriors froze in midair.

"First Frieza, and now him," Krillin said, stunned. "Whoa, man!"

Who is this kid? Vegeta thought, more acquainted with the others regarding how insanely powerful the Cold family was.

King Cold seemed to come to his senses long enough to see the Super Saiyan's palm had shifted, so that it was pointing down, directly at him now. Seeing his chance for survival rapidly diminishing as quickly, he spread his hands wide, struggling to speak, despite the increasing sluggishness that he felt — he needed urgent medical assistance if he was going to live but King Cold knew enough to realize that he wouldn't be allowed to get it as long as the Super Saiyan was determined to kill him.

"No... wait... you... can't. No!" King Cold rasped pathetically. "Please! I... am... defenseless. P-Please? You would not... kill a helpless... foe... would you? I'm... not... bad. My... son... was evil, but... not... I. I-I meant you no harm! I... I swear it! I-If y-you... let me... live I-I'll... give... you a planet! Three planets! A... solar system? F-Five solar systems!"

And the Super Saiyan blasted right at King Cold.

"I'll give you the whole GA —!" he managed to cry out before the blast engulfed him completely, leaving behind no traces of the Cold Emperor, and just like that, the mighty crusader's reign of terror and genocide had come to an end, the same as his son's.

"Wow, just like that. Bam! They're gone!" Krillin breathed.

"And it looks to me like this guy hasn't even come anywhere close to breaking a sweat!" Tien added.

"Is he... is he going to attack us now?" Kaede said uncertainly.

"I don't know," Piccolo said. "But keep on your guard, everyone. Maybe we can reason with him."

Gohan sent her a reassuring nod. "Don't worry, Kaede. I'll protect you."

Kaede nodded, swallowing the fear in her throat.

The Super Saiyan placed his sword back in its sheath, and then, to the surprise of the watching Z Warriors, dropped the Super Saiyan state. He turned to face them, and they all winced, terrified of him, but then —

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku!" the lilac-haired boy said. "You guys wanna come?"

It was as if a switch had been thrown — instantly, the young man's expression was kind, compassionate, one would say even friendly, a stark contrast to how he had seemed just a few minutes ago, something that took the Z Warriors, even the optimistic Gohan, by surprise, but more than that, it was his words that shocked the Z Warriors.

Kaede turned to face Gohan. "Is this guy a friend of yours?"

"No, at least, I've never seen him before," Gohan said. "This is bizarre. How in the world does he know my father?"

"Come on, it's this way!" the stranger said, pointing in another direction. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

Piccolo's previously gobsmacked expression now morphed into a thoughtful, slightly suspicious frown.

All right, what's this guy up to? he thought.

I don't know who this boy is, but he's no Super Saiyan, Vegeta mused stubbornly, now furiously in denial over the turn of events that transpired. Of that I am certain. Kakarot and I are the only ones left! He must be an imposter! Yes, that's it! And then the Saiyan Prince smirked, regaining his earlier confidence. Your fake "tail" doesn't fool me for a moment, boy.

"Hey, follow me!" the lavender-haired youth said. "Don't worry, I won't bite! This way!"

And he took off into the air.

"Do we... do we follow him?" Kaede asked uncertainly, her instant distrust of everyone coloring her perceptions.

"Yes, I'm going for it!" Gohan said hopefully. "He knows my dad, and he seems friendly enough."

"Don't always believe what your eyes first tell you, kid," Piccolo said wisely. "We know nothing about this guy. All we know is that he killed Frieza."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Piccolo!" Krillin chimed in. "We've known Goku his whole life. How in the world does this kid know him?"

"Well, I'm in," Tien said with a confident smile bordering on a smirk. "He seems like a pretty neat guy to me. Plus, he saved us from Frieza! He can't be all that bad, can he? And besides, if he wanted to kill us he would have done it by now."

"Or this is all an elaborate trap, and killing Frieza was just bait," Piccolo speculated.

"Well, I don't trust that guy! No way!" Yamcha said, still clutching Bulma. "There's just something... familiar about him, and I don't like it."

"Oh, you're just a big baby!" Bulma huffed. "I say go."

"Definitely," Vegeta said, building back up to his arrogant swagger. "I've got to find out who he is."

And Gohan and Tien flew off, prompting the others to follow behind them.

"Wait, are you sure we should be doing this?" Kaede asked.

Gohan stopped briefly, went over, and grabbed her arm, pulling her off with him, but he smiled as he did so.

"Come on, Kaede, trust me!" he said. "Sometimes you just gotta believe in people! You're gonna love my dad, I just know it!"

"Okay," Kaede said.

"This is nuts," Krillin complained.

It was fairly easy for the Z Warriors to catch up to the mysterious young man, now a far-off speck in the distance, but he was apparently moving an average cruising speed, for it took them no time at all to catch up to him.

In what seemed like no time at all, the boy was landing in a totally random location, surrounded on all sides by sand-swept mountains and wind-scoured wastelands. There was virtually nothing out here! And yet, the Z Fighter all came in for a landing, keeping a respectable distance from the youth.

And then, as Kaede landed, the boy caught sight of her, and a brief look of surprise flashed in his pupils — it was very subtle, not something one would easily pick up, but the team contained experts at reading the emotions off stoic people.

He looks surprised to see her most of all, Piccolo noted. Why? Who is this kid? Does this have anything to do with the premonition Kami felt? This boy must be connected to the rising darkness around the world in some way, I just know it! He shook his head, determined to keep an eye on this strange boy. Even if he doesn't know anything about it, he IS involved, somehow. The only question is, how?

The young boy reached inside his pocket and pulled out a capsule. Tossing it away, it transformed into some kind of weird-looking box.

"Look out, you guys!" Yamcha warned. "He's up to something!"

And with that, the lavender-haired kid opened the box, revealing many soda and beer cans.

"How about a cold drink?" he offered amiably, pulling out a soda. He stood and popped the tap off it, taking a chug from it, whether to reassure them it wasn't poisoned or because he felt like it, no one knew. "Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here in Idiot Rock."

"Oh, is that what they call this place?" Gohan said. "I didn't know that."

"Hmm, you got any heat tap there, bud?" Bulma asked the boy.

The young man pointed. "Help yourself. There's plenty to go around."

"Ooh, sounds nice," Bulma said, moving forward, with Gohan following after a moment.

"Wait, Gohan, is this wise?" Kaede asked. "What if he's poisoned them?"

And Vegeta and Piccolo both noticed how the stranger's eyes quickly darted to her upon saying that, before totally averting from her altogether.

"Does that really make any sense?" Tien asked reasonably. "If he wants to hurt us, he has more than enough power. Why waste his time with it?"

"Because there is always the possibility, however slim, of being beaten in battle," Piccolo said. "This way, victory is certain."

"Oh, just chill out, you guys!" Bulma said airily. "They're just drinks!"

Bulma reached into the box and pulled out her heat tap. Gohan came up behind her.

"Oh wow, this is a great selection!" he said. "Look! Orange soda! My favorite!"

"Is there, uh, any beer, you guys?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"Yeah, two of them!" Gohan said. "It's almost like this guy knew you'd be here!"

And Krillin pulled out the beer, taking a swig from it. "Ah, that's good stuff."

Hesitantly, seeing her friends having such a good time, Kaede meandered over. And the lilac-haired man's eyes locked onto her.

"Sorry if I didn't bring anything you like," he apologized. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

The horned girl glanced up at the tall, light-headed young man, tilting her head to the side.

"Kaede," she said. "My name is Kaede."

"She's been living with my mom and me for six months!" Gohan announced.

"Oh, is that so?" the stranger said, and though he sounded casual, Piccolo could detect the subtle inflections in his tone which indicated confusion and anxiety, and his frown only deepened, more convinced than ever that this mysterious young Saiyan was hiding something.

"So, stranger, what's your name?" Krillin asked the boy.

"I, uh, can't say," he said, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, Mr. Can't Say, I'm Krillin!" the bald ex-monk joked.

"That's not funny," the boy said, glancing back up at him.

Bulma, who had been eyeing the stranger during all this, spoke up.

"Have we met?" the blue-haired beauty asked. "You look so familiar to me."

The boy just blushed and mumbled something indicating no, they hadn't.

That's two people who think he looks familiar, Piccolo mused. Once is a mistake, but twice? And those drinks... it's like he prepared them just for us, almost as if he knew that we'd be here today, and that he'd be meeting us, but that's preposterous. We've never met this guy before. Piccolo growled in frustration as all of the potential theories swirled around in his brain, each sounding more and more unlikely to him than the last. I hate mysteries.

"Excuse me, mister, but how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked him.

"Actually, I haven't met your dad before," the youth replied. "I've only just heard a lot about him."

Everyone frowned. "Then, how do you know that he's gonna arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that now, but you will find out eventually," the young man said.

"And why not?" Vegeta demanded, stepping forward aggressively as his scowl stretched to both sides of his face. "I'll tell you! Because you're up to something, that's why! Tell us right now, Mr. Tough Guy. Who ARE you?"

The stranger continued staring at the ground, unable to even look Vegeta in the eye.

"Leave him alone, Vegeta," Gohan said, feeling that somebody should defend this boy since he didn't want to seem to say anything. "Why did he help us out if he's up to something? And he's a Super Saiyan, too, so —"

"Like hell he is!" Vegeta snapped. "You, myself, and Kakarot are the only Saiyans left! There's no way that he could have Saiyan blood!"

"But we saw him!" Gohan objected. "He just defeated Frieza and his father all by himself!

"So what?" Vegeta said brusquely. "I'm calling him a fraud, not a weakling."

"I saw my dad transform back on Namek and I know what a Super Saiyan looks like," Gohan insisted.

"You don't know he's a Super Saiyan," Vegeta said stubbornly. "Maybe he's Super Human. Maybe you slackers haven't been trying hard enough!"

"Says the non-Super Saiyan," Tien said, smirking so widely that it looked like it could split his mouth.

"Oh, fuck off!" Vegeta shouted. "What, did that third eye make you psychic now?"

"No, but it does help me see bullshit," Tien shot back.

Vegeta growled angrily but managed to restrain from attacking.

"But he has a tail!" Gohan said triumphantly. "Explain that!"

"Oh please, like it's really so hard to fake having a tail!" Vegeta said. Then he smirked. "There's really only one way to test this; surely you won't mind, boy, if one of us grabs your tail? If you are a Saiyan it will immobilize you."

The boy still continued to say nothing, and seeing that as a sign of confirmation, Vegeta moved forward, clearly intent on carrying it out, but Gohan moved in front of the older boy protectively, who just stared down at the half-Saiyan as he did so, a small smile on his face which seemed oddly nostalgic.

"Lay off him, Vegeta," Gohan said. "He doesn't need to prove that he is who he says he is."

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me?" Vegeta said, cruel amusement alive in his eyes.

And now Kaede stepped out in front of him too, face hardened as she vowed to defend her precious Gohan.

"I won't let you harm Gohan," she informed him coldly. "Not while I'm still breathing."

"Oh?" Vegeta said, charging a ki blast slowly, almost delicately, in his palm. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you quit breathing."

Before he could do anything, though, a hand suddenly laid itself on his shoulder and, enraged at the sudden and wholly unwanted physical contact, the Saiyan Prince turned to find the Namekian standing there, face drawn.

"You've made your point," he growled. "Now back off."

"Fine, whatever you say, green bean," Vegeta snarled. "Now get your hand off me."

And he roughly shrugged the hand off, moving off to the side with arms folded.

"So, hey," Bulma said suddenly to the boy, her voice soft and sultry. "Like, just gonna throw this out there, but you're really cute."

The lavender-haired teen blushed, looking very uncomfortable, as if he'd walked in on two people in an inappropriate position.

"Well, you know, my mom always said I was a cute kid," he mumbled.

"Oh, a mama's boy, huh?" Bulma said seductively, then she winked at him. "I'll be your mommy."

Even from this distance, Piccolo could practically hear a horrified scream inside the young boy's head.

Yamcha just glared at the boy. That kid better stay away from her, or else I'll — oh, who the hell am I kidding? He sighed with defeat. I'm no match for him and everyone knows it. Bulma... I-I can't lose you. But things do seem different for us, somehow. I can feel it. Something's changed. I mean, we've been going out for over ten years, but... it's as if lately, we've been drifting apart. Maybe it's time to get married. It is what we talked about.

Tien noticed Yamcha's deep state of contemplation and spoke up. "You okay there, bro?"

"Huh?" Yamcha said. "Oh, yeah, fine. Just thinking deep thoughts."

Tien nodded in understanding. Meanwhile, Bulma spotted something about the boy.

"Oh hey, you've got our logo on your jacket," she pointed out. "That's my dad's company. Are you one of our employees?"

Piccolo frowned intently upon hearing this.

"No, not exactly," the lilac-haired youth said. "Just a fan."

"Oh, I see," Bulma said. "Well, tell me your name, and I'll recommend you to Dad."

"I told you before, I can't tell you that," the boy said. "I wish I could. I'm sorry, I know it's strange."

"Oh, mystery man," Bulma said coyly with a wink that made the teen blush all over again.

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Tien said, a bit irritated at all the secrecy.

"Yeah! Why can't I have a secret name?" Yamcha agreed. "That's not fair!"

"Knock it off, you guys," Bulma said angrily, immediately jumping in to defend the strange boy; there was just something about him that felt warm and comfortable to her, as though he were somehow familiar, that made her leap in and protect him when the other guys began picking on him. "You're all jealous. This guy just beat Frieza single-handedly. So there!

"Right!" Gohan said with a nod.

Yamcha growled, seeing his position threatened, and the stranger could only blush some more as Bulma checked him out.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of space, in a darkened chamber buried deep within a tall, majestic tower on an unknown planet in a far-distant galaxy, a hunched-over cloaked figure knelt fearfully before his overlord, his posture radiating a palpable aura of nervousness.

And then, issuing forth from the darkness, in which a shadowed figure sat, a voice spoke, filled with quiet menace and deep loathing.

It was the voice of death itself.

"And this report is accurate?" it asked the underling.

Now shaking in his boots, the underling dipped his head further, bowing in supplication before his master.

"Yes, my lord, they dispatched of Lord Frieza and his father effortlessly — it was as though they were nothing compared to them," he explained.

"I know that the Colds were hardly in their first blush of youth, but still it troubles me that a bunch of ragtag misfits were able to take them down so easy," the voice said softly and in the darkness, a giant, hulking form rose from the throne that it had been sitting on, its body and face still concealed by the shadows it stood within. "Another Super Saiyan must have arisen."

"How do we proceed now, my lord?" the underling asked, head still bowed.

The dark form within the shadows moved, revealing steadily more of its features. A simple, brown cloak covered the being. A tail poked out behind the robe, whipping around the overlord with powerful grace, and in the hood that hid the creature's face, twin glowing red eyes pierced the gloom of the dark chamber.

"For now, let's just content ourselves to watching from the shadows," it commanded. "We shall give them opportunities to test themselves as time goes on, but we must have a clear idea on what we are dealing with here. If there is another Super Saiyan, this is only the beginning. For now, though, Icheb, you may consider yourself dismissed."

"Understood, my lord," the underling — Icheb — said, nearly falling over himself in his haste to escape his master.

The dark form moved over to the large windows that accompanied either side of the long hallway leading up to the master's throne, staring out at two indigo-hued moons in a black sky with deep purple clouds. There must have been thousands of stars in the sky, and as the Emperor gazed upon it all, he knew that one of those stars was the one the Earth orbited around, and the home of the surviving Saiyans.

"For now, just enjoy the peaceful time that you have left, Saiyans," the Emperor said. "You may have defeated Frieza and his father, but soon you'll realize that they were only the start. You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

And as the hood lifted slightly, a confident smirk adorned the Emperor's face, a smirk that seemed very familiar...

Who is this being who apparently knows so much about Frieza and the Saiyans? Does he have something to do with Kakuzawa's organization on Earth, and what about the mysterious new Super Saiyan? How do these events tie in together? And will Goku be back in two hours? Find out next time, on DBAF!


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Ball: Altered Fates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Elfen Lied.

CHAPTER 15: Welcome Home, Goku

Last time, on DBAF, an unwelcome surprise awaited the Z Warriors, as it turned out that Frieza had survived, and was on his way to the Earth to take revenge on our heroes. However, a surprise ally appeared, a strange youth who claimed to be a Super Saiyan. Effortlessly dispatching the feared tyrant, the young Saiyan proceeded to do the same with Frieza's father, King Cold. For a while, it appeared that our heroes might have to contend with an even greater evil, but even more shocks were in store for our heroes, as the boy informed them that Goku would be landing in two hours — meanwhile, off in space, the events on Earth were being observed with great interest. Who is this mysterious species, and what connection do they have to Frieza and his father? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball: Altered Fates!

For the Z Warriors, the two hours could not have passed more slowly — Gohan, alit with curiosity, approached the spot where the lavender-haired boy was sitting, Kaede trailing a few feet behind him. The young Saiyan looked up.

"Um, excuse me, mister, but there's something I've been wondering," Gohan said.

"Is there something you wanna ask me?" the older Saiyan said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," Gohan admitted, scratching his head. "It's just... well, Frieza was one of the strongest fighters in the universe. He could blow up entire planets with just his finger. And, well... you killed him using nothing but a sword."

"Yeah, sure did," the older boy said.

"But then, how is that even possible?" Gohan asked plaintively. "I mean, if Frieza could destroy worlds, then logically, his body should be tough enough to withstand a few cuts from a sword like all of us are. Is there something special about your sword?"

The stranger laughed.

"Well, you could definitely say that," the other Saiyan said. "You see, my sword was made using a revolutionary forging technique that sharpened the edges to unbelievably precise levels so the blade is exactly one molecule in length. But that's not all. The sword was forged with a rare metal which acts as a natural receptor to many kinds of energy, including ki, so all I have to do is charge the sword whenever I wanna use it, and, as you just witnessed, it becomes tough enough to slice through someone as powerful as Frieza."

"That's so neat!" Gohan said happily. "Can you teach me how to make a sword like that?"

"Maybe someday," the stranger said vaguely, glancing off to the side.

Gohan followed his gaze and found that he was staring at Vegeta. Gohan looked between the two for a while, curious to why the stranger seemed so intent on Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince, however, was growing very irritated.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled. "What, do you like what you see?"

And the kid looked away, blushing in deep embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's right, eyes to yourself," Vegeta said. "I don't swing that way. I'm a real man."

Meanwhile, Chiaotzu was busy slurping on a soda while Tien sat nearby, arms folded.

"I'm bored," Chiaotzu complained.

"We only have to wait two hours, Chiaotzu," Tien reminded him. "We'll say hello to Goku, and then we'll go home."

"Well, I suppose I can wait a few more hours," Chiaotzu sighed, then he brightened. "Can we get McDonald's?"

"Chiaotzu, you know perfectly well we can't go back, ever since Launch held up that one McDonald's outside West City four years ago," Tien said.

"Oh yeah," the Jiangxi said, looking embarrassed. "Well, how about Burger King?"

Tien shuddered. "No. God, no."

Back with the stranger, it seemed he couldn't help glancing sideways at Vegeta, who growled in obvious annoyance.

"Would you stop doing that?" Vegeta all but spat at the young man.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I, uh... like your shirt?" he said, more of a question than a statement.

"Well, I've already told you before, I don't swing that way, so unless you want to start something, quit staring," Vegeta snapped.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Kaede were sharing a heart-to-heart.

"How are you doing, Kaede?" Gohan asked her.

"Okay, I suppose," she said. "But this is all so weird... it's hard to follow at times."

"I hear you," Gohan said sympathetically. "But you just gotta hang tough and stick with it."

Kaede nodded. Gohan noticed her distracted look and laid a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Something the matter?" he asked kindly.

Kaede shivered at the touch. "Well, it's nothing, but... y-you know how I hear voices? Well... there's a new one now."

"I see," Gohan said. "What is this voice saying to you?"

"It just told me that I should confront Frieza, because I shouldn't miss the opportunity for a good fight," she confessed.

"Hm, it sounds a bit like Vegeta," Gohan stated thoughtfully. "Or any other Saiyan. Maybe this new voice represents your desire to fight people, but you don't want to kill, which is the reason it manifests as a voice in your head."

"That could be," Kaede admitted. "I'm... I'm just so amazed, sometimes, that you wanna be friends with me, Gohan, even after all I've told you, and all that Kami told us. You're really a nice boy and, well... I'm glad to have you watching out for me."

She gave Gohan a pretty smile, which he returned easily. At the same time, Bulma moved closer to Krillin and whispered something to him.

"Hey, now check this out," she said. "Is it me, or do those two kind of look alike?"

Piccolo, who had been listening in, shifted position so he was staring at Vegeta and the Super Saiyan youth.

"Well, now that you mention it... I do kinda see a resemblance," Krillin admitted. "Well, I mean, just in looks, of course — that other guy seems pretty nice to me, but Vegeta has the personality of a wooden stump."

"Well, he's a prince," Bulma said, as if that explained everything.

Apparently, Krillin didn't get it. "So what?"

She leaned down and spoke right into his hear.

"Princes have to act horrible," Bulma elaborated. "Like the world's not good enough for them."

Krillin looked at Vegeta, as if analyzing him in this new light, then quickly dismissed it.

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored," Krillin said. "Like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or something.

Piccolo turned back to his rock-gazing, now furiously pondering what he'd just heard.

A resemblance to Vegeta, Capsule Corp insignia, familiarity with us, Super Saiyan... And then his eyes shot open, and he turned to face the youth, now floored by the new theory which had popped into his head. No, it can't be! Can it? But it's the only explanation which fits all the available facts.

"What is it?" Nail asked. "What have you discovered, Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed. Since he fused with Nail on Planet Namek there had been periods where he had heard Nail's voice, and Piccolo was convinced that it was Nail, underneath his subconscious, although he wisely left Piccolo to himself most of the time.

I'll tell you my suspicions in time, Piccolo thought back to him. Until then, it's only speculation.

Nail said nothing in return, leaving Piccolo to his silent contemplation.

"Uh, hey, Piccolo, do you mind if I ask you about something?" a tentative voice asked behind him.

Piccolo moved his head slightly so that he was staring at Gohan out of his peripherals. Kaede hung nearby, curious but still too shy to get closer.

"What's that?" he asked, adopting the reserved, quiet tone he always shared only with Gohan, as his gruff baritone became almost... gentle. Fatherly.

"Well, I never got a chance to ask you this when we fought Garlic Jr., but, I was wondering..." he began. "Um... well, when Dende and the other Nameks left to resettle on New Namek you could have gone with them all, and I was just curious why you chose to stay here with us. They're your people."

"Well, I might join them there someday," Piccolo said, his tone coming off now as a wise mentor figure. "But for now, I feel like my mission is here on Earth." He turned his head to glance back at Gohan, a small smile forming on his face. "You see, Gohan, sometimes connections between people run a lot deeper than what planet they come from or what color skin they have."

Kaede moved forward, head tilted to the side, now thoroughly intrigued by Piccolo. "Do you really mean that, Mr. Piccolo?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. "It's probably not been your experience, but it's something I've learned from Gohan, and I'm sure you can too."

Kaede just stared at him for a few minutes before a hopeful smile lit up her face, and Gohan just chuckled embarrassedly.

Meanwhile...

"Why do you keep looking over here?!" Vegeta yelled furiously, now having completely lost his cool as he stood up, as though in confrontation. "Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much you can have it," he added rather sarcastically.

The young man looked away quickly. "No, thank you. Sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then knock it off, kid," Vegeta growled, sitting back down on the rock.

Back with Tien and Chiaotzu, the three-eyed warrior was reviewing all that they'd seen today.

"Maybe Goku met this guy somewhere out in space, Chiaotzu," he theorized. "He has been gone a while.

"But he told Gohan that he hasn't met Goku," the small emperor pointed out.

"But how can he know the exact spot that Goku is going to land in two hours before he arrives?" Tien said, frustrating making his voice extra harsh.

"Maybe he's wrong!" Yamcha added. "Maybe Goku's not coming!"

Everyone glanced up into space wistfully, wondering whether their beloved friend really would return at the time the stranger said he would.

"Well, the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right?" Bulma offered reasonably.

"Yeah," Yamcha said grudgingly.

"Well, how long has it been?" Bulma pressed him.

"One hour," the ex-bandit sighed wearily.

"Well then... JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE MORE HOUR!" the blue-haired genius shouted.

"Well, you can find another ride home!" Yamcha snapped.

"FINE!"

The intercom buzzed. Director Shiwagami turned to glance at it. Truth be told, he was looking for a distraction. Poring over all the statistical data that his researchers had gathered and deciding which was important enough to bring to that month's meeting of the Global Directorate was quite frustrating and time-consuming, and anything to take his mind off of equations which were just barely at his level of understanding was a welcome respite.

He pushed the button. "Yes?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but there is a Dr. Raze here to see you," his secretary informed him.

"No, it's no trouble at all," Shiwagami said. "Please, show him in."

The door to his office opened and in stepped a man with dark black hair framing his face, a scar across one cheek, and very plain, unremarkable blue eyes. He wore a standard lab coat over his shirt and trousers, but his pupils gleamed with cold, methodical intelligence. The man, Dr. Raze, walked up till he was standing right in front of Director Shiwagami's desk, and he bowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Director, but we've made some new progress in our research," Dr. Raze said professionally.

"Of course," Director Shiwagami said, somewhat strained. "All you people ever want to discuss with me is ki — nobody ever comes to ask me how my day is or what's going on in my personal life. It's always the job first, isn't it?"

"Isn't that the purpose of a ki research facility, sir?" Dr. Raze said, confused.

Director Shiwagami sighed, turning to face the large windows behind his desk. Maybe I should put in a request to transfer to one of the new facilities designed to contain and study horned babies. My talents are wasted here.

"Sir?" Dr. Raze said probingly.

"Tell me what you've discovered," Shiwagami said.

"From what we've learned, ki seems to be made up of various different components," Dr. Raze explained. "There is a specific energy wavelength present in the body of every human that seems to act as the reserves for ki users. This wavelength is keyed to the body's chemical and cellular structure in a kind of bio-matrix system. As far as we are able to tell, this serves as a bottomless well of power that one can draw upon to harness greater levels of ki depending on the user's physical strength. This bio-matrix ties into the second component of ki, the psionic waves and neural patterns that make up our brains. Our minds appear to function as a regulator on the amount of ki one can call on, and the wavelength seems to be programmed to respond to specific changes in the makeup of the brain which processes thought waves and other mental commands."

"Hmmm..." Shiwagami said, as he turned back to face him, feeling now as though his brain were about to explode. "The Grand Director will be pleased to hear your results, I'm certain. This will aid Dr. Gero's cybernetic project greatly."

"But wait, sir, there's even more!" Dr. Raze piped up.

"Yes, and you can send it to Dr. Kakuzawa's facility, but for now, you, Dr. Raze, are dismissed," Director Shiwagami said. "Leave me."

"Sir, is that wise...?" Dr. Raze began tentatively.

"I said you are dismissed!" Shiwagami roared. "Don't make me repeat that order twice!"

And Dr. Raze hastened out of the chamber as quick as he could walk.

Shiwagami turned to once again face his expanse of clear window with a sigh. Yes, I definitely need a transfer.

The remaining hour passed in relative boredom — Gohan spent some time with Kaede, talking more about her problems and to try and see her through it; Krillin and Bulma talked, Yamcha stood there, skeptically, Piccolo stared out at the barren wasteland of Idiot Rock, Tien sat there, contemplative, and Vegeta was Vegeta, of course. Just then, there was a very loud clanking as something metallic clattered across the deserted stretch of land.

Vegeta shot a glare at Krillin, who had been moving the soda can with his foot.

"Oops!" Krillin said. "Uh, sorry."

Vegeta looked away, seemingly rather irritated.

Just then, the mysterious boy stood up.

"Hey, uh, that's it," he informed them all. "Two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any second now."

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"Really?" Bulma asked, overjoyed.

"Oookay..." Gohan said slowly.

Kaede simply sat there, pondering over what was going to happen next. I can't believe this is really happening, that I'm going to meet Gohan's father. Oh, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm no good for his boy?

"Of course he will!" the voice said rather haughtily. "No living being cares for our kind, not even a space monkey."

"Oh shut up!" the second voice interrupted. "He's a strong warrior and he will learn to care for us. If not, then we'll just have to MAKE him."

Kaede ignored these two voices, doing the best to quell the beating of her frightened heart... and then she shot up instantly, eyes wide, as she turned her head to the heavens high above her. Something had suddenly caught her senses, had caught the senses of ALL of the Z Warriors.

"Oh goodness, Tien!" Chiaotzu chirped.

"I know, I know!" Tien said, sounding overwhelmed. "I feel it now too."

"He's coming!" Krillin said as he jumped up and down happily.

"Man, that guy was right after all," Yamcha muttered.

"You're all nuts," Bulma said, shading her eyes to get a better view. "My woman's intuition can't sense anything at all."

Kaede glanced at her. "Well, I'm a girl, and I can sense him, Bulma."

"She's right, Dad's really on his way here!" Gohan shouted. And without warning, a dot appeared in the midday skies. "Look up there! DAD!"

Gohan's happiness was so infectious that Kaede found herself giggling, happy to see him so cheerful.

Suddenly, a circular, pod-shaped spaceship shot right past them, making contact with the nearby stretch of desert a couple hundred meters away in a fiery explosion of rock shards and sandy debris... and in a flash, all of the Z Warriors were flying over there, desperate to see their friend again, running, flying, and generally hurrying to get there as quick as they possibly could.

"Wow, look at that!" Gohan said as they stared down at the crater which had formed from Goku's ship. "What a crater!"

"Yeah, no kidding! Boom! What a landing!" Krillin laughed. "I hope he has some airbags in that baby."

"Why, to protect the ship from Goku's head?" Yamcha retorted smugly.

Gohan laughed. "That's a good point. Daddy is very hard-headed."

And then the ship's hatch slowly lowered itself to the ground as a blast of oxygen-fresh air spilled from the ship. A hand suddenly grabbed the frame of the ship as a shadowy figure pulled itself out of the tiny pod... and just when Gohan couldn't think he could take it anymore the well-known shape of his beloved daddy, Son Goku, emerged from the ship as Goku glanced around and saw them all standing there.

"Oh, hey guys!" he said cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd find me here!"

"Yay, you did it!" Bulma shouted as she leaped around like a cheerleader.

"You made it, man!" Tien said as he waved eagerly to the spiky-haired man.

"What took you so long, Daddy?" Gohan yelled as tears formed within his eyes.

"Oh wow, shoot!" Goku said. "How did you guys know I was coming?"

At long last, after more than two years in the depths of space, it seems Goku has finally been reunited with his friends and family, but how did this mysterious young Super Saiyan know the exact time and place of his arrival? Will Goku accept Kaede or not, and what of the strange secret organization meant to contain and study the Diclonii? What will their role be as the future unfolds, and what dangerous secrets will be revealed as time goes on? The answer to all of these questions will be answered with the next thrilling chapter of DBAF!


End file.
